Derrière le mur
by LevyLily
Summary: (Miraxus & Elfgreen) Dans un monde ravagé par les déchus, une espèce de monstre, certaines personnes sont ornées d'un anneau foncé autour du pouce : les porteurs d'anneaux. Ces porteurs sont destinés à protéger le royaume, mais veulent-il vraiment abandonner leur famille pour le faire ? Quand Mira vois son anneau apparaître, elle n'a d'autre choix que de faire preuve de prudence.
1. Prologue

Mon nom est Mirajane Strauss et ceci est l'histoire d'un royaume condamné.

Jusqu'à peu de temps avant ma naissance, la vie était simple et sans tracas. J'aurais bien aimé vivre à cette époque, mais le destin n'a jamais été clément avec moi. Il en va de même pour ma famille d'ailleurs. Pourtant, tout semblait si bien parti pour le jeune couple que formait alors mes parents. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose pour être heureux, simplement la présence de l'un l'autre, et ce malgré leurs faibles revenus.

Ma mère était une porteuse d'anneau. À l'époque c'était considéré comme un don. En effet, peu de gens avaient cette bande de pigmentation plus foncée entourant un des pouces tel un anneau. Cette dernière apparaissait chez ceux qui avaient le don. Pour certaines personnes comme ma mère, ce don se manifestait comme une amplification des sens. Chez d'autres, l'amplification touchait plutôt les muscles et ils pouvaient par exemple être plus forts ou plus rapides.

Puis un jour, une nouvelle sorte de porteurs est apparue : les déchus. Personne ne comprend, même à ce jour, le phénomène faisant de ces potentiels porteurs d'anneaux de véritables monstres sans pitié et peu de gens ont eu la chance d'en parler parmi ceux en ayant rencontré.

Un nombre important de ces déchus sortent de la forêt bordant le royaume. Afin de préserver nos chances de survies, nous avons dû nous séparer d'eux. Voilà donc pourquoi cet horrible mur nous isole du reste du monde. Voilà pourquoi notre petit royaume est destiné à mourir à petit feu, se défendant tant bien que mal contre ces déchus. Et voilà pourquoi mon frère et moi avons été séparés de nos parents en bas âge, les porteurs d'anneau ayant été sollicités pour apporter leur aide à la défense du royaume.

Une vingtaine d'années plus tard, le monde a très peu changé et ceux étant reconnus comme porteurs d'anneau doivent être prêts à, un jour ou l'autre, être appelé pour porter main forte.

Ma plus grande crainte dans tout ça ? Faire face au moment où je laisserai Elfman seul au monde alors qu'on réalisera que, sous mes gants, un anneau encerclait mon pouce depuis quelques années déjà.

 **Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour avec cette nouvelle fiction mettant en vedette Miraxus et Elfgreen !**

 **Ce que vous venez de lire est simplement le prologue alors ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est volontairement court et le premier chapitre sera considérablement plus long et disponible dès demain !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle aventure que j'ai bien hâte de partager avec vous tous :)**

 **Bonne soirée !**

 **Lily xx**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Porteurs d'anneau

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici donc comme promis le premier véritable chapitre de mon histoire :) Ce dernier se déroule 4 ans avant l'histoire principale, mais nous permet de mieux comprendre les personnages et leurs interactions :) J'espère que vous apprécierez :D**

 **Lily xx**

 _** Quatre ans plus tôt **_

Mira s'étira longuement alors qu'elle sortait de l'école. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une école. L'état dans lequel se trouvait le village ne permettait pas vraiment de tels établissements, la majorité des jeunes devant donner un coup de pouce à leur famille pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Pour son frère et elle, c'était encore pire. Ils n'avaient pas de parents, du moins, elle se souvenait à peine les avoir connus. La jeune femme se rappelait cependant d'une voix douce, de magnifiques cheveux blancs comme les siens, de bras délicats et réconfortants. Pour ce qui était de son père, elle se souvenait d'un sourire, un magnifique sourire qui devait surement illuminer le village à chaque fois. Elle doutait qu'Elfman, se rappelle de quoi que ce soit à propos d'eux et, sans le collier contenant leur photo qu'elle portait autour du cou, elle aurait probablement oublié leur visage.

Elle soupira. Mira était reconnaissante au groupe de vieilles femmes qui prenaient la peine de leur enseigner la lecture, l'écriture, les mathématiques et bien d'autres, sans quoi, ils auraient été pris au dépourvu. Cependant, elle avait parfois envie de tout abandonner. Pour subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de son frère, elle devait travailler comme serveuse dans une taverne du coin. Elle détestait son emploi. Elle détestait voir ces ivrognes s'approcher un peu trop à son goût. Elle n'avait que 15 ans merde ! Mais Mirajane ne pouvait pas s'emporter. Elle l'avait déjà fait et elle avait bien failli perdre sa seule source de revenus.

Mira avait une constante colère en elle et c'était particulièrement difficile pour elle de ne pas s'attaquer à chacun de ces pervers. Mais elle devait se calmer, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attirer l'attention. Elle salua son frère, la seule famille qu'il lui restait, se disant que c'était pour lui qu'elle faisait tout ça puis se dirigea vers le bar. Lorsqu'elle finit sa nuit, elle s'écroula exténuée dans son lit.

Le lendemain était semblable à toutes les autres journées. Elfman et elle se dirigèrent vers l'école improvisée.

\- Tu as l'air exténuée Mira, avança son frère après l'avoir regardée un moment.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle vaguement.

\- Tu pourrais me laisser t'aider, renchérit-il, c'est le travail d'un homme d'aider sa sœur.

\- Et c'est le travail d'une sœur de s'occuper de son petit frère.

\- J'ai à peine un an de moins que toi…

\- J'ai dit non ! Beugla-t-elle.

Elfman se tut. Il avait déjà essayé de convaincre sa sœur de le laisser l'aider, mais elle avait toujours catégoriquement refusé. Et, bien que Mira serait prête à renverser ciel et terre pour lui, lorsqu'elle était dans un tel était, elle lui donnait la frousse.

Tous deux arrivèrent à l'école et croisèrent Evergreen. « Tsss », pensa Mira avec dédain en voyant celle qui se prenait littéralement pour une diva. Elle savait qu'Evergreen détestait venir ici et que c'était son père adoptif, M. Makarov qui la forçait à se présenter. Cette dernière leva un sourcil dès qu'elle les vit, comme si elle les jugeait puis s'éloigna. Décidément, Mira détestait cette fille. Elle avait beau avoir, tout comme Elfman et elle, perdu ses parents due au fait qu'ils étaient porteurs d'anneaux, Mira n'arrivait tout simplement pas à ressentir de la sympathie pour elle. De toute façon, ce n'était tout simplement pas comparable, M. Makarov ayant clairement les moyens de leur épargner, à elle et son petit-fils Laxus, la misère que vivait les Strauss. Elle ne les en détestait qu'encore plus.

\- Elle me donne la trouille, souffla Elfman.

Mira leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Deviens un homme, veux-tu ? Tout te donne la trouille, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Allez viens, madame Helene va commencer.

Puis la journée finit de nouveau.

\- Je reviens ! Lança Mira à son frère avant de courir jusqu'au marchant près de là pour aller chercher de la nourriture pour le souper.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne. Son frère était là, près d'où elle s'était séparée de lui. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il pleurait. Quoi ? Puis elle comprit la raison « la garce est là ! » Pensa-t-elle en voyant Evergreen.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Cria-t-elle en même temps qu'un grand blond.

Laxus… il ne manquait plus que ça. S'ils avaient dit les mêmes paroles, elles n'avaient pas du tout le même sens. Mira, elle, était furieuse contre Evergreen qui s'amusait visiblement à tourmenter son frère. Laxus, ce bâtard, semblait surtout irrité d'être ralenti alors qu'il allait chercher sa sœur adoptive.

\- Allons-y Laxus, dit Evergreen avec le même air de dédain que plus tôt.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends sale garce ! Éclata Mira.

\- Comment tu m'as appelée ? S'exclama Evergreen indignée.

\- Garce ! Répéta-t-elle, déposant son sac de provisions, prête à lever les poings.

Mira pouvait voir au loin Laxus rire en coin à son insulte. Quel crétin !

\- T'as pas envie d'être utile plutôt que de rire pendant que ton idiote de sœur martyrise les gens ! Beugla Mira au jeune homme blond.

Le sourire de ce dernier tomba. Il était plus vieux qu'elle de quatre ans, il était aussi probablement plus fort qu'elle, mais Mira s'en foutait.

\- T'es qui toi ? Dit-il en regardant de haut en bas.

\- Quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas, dit-elle avec mépris avant de prendre le poignet de se frère et de l'attirer à sa suite.

\- Ah ! Je te reconnais, entendit-elle dire dans son dos, t'es la servante de tous ces saoulons au bar pas vrai ?

Mira lâcha le poignet de son frère, et se retourna, posant sur lui un regard meurtrier.

\- Retire ce que tu as dit ! Éclata-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est vrai non ?

Le sang qui bouillait dans les veines de Mira eut raison d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester prudente, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça quand ce stupide gars qui ne connaissait rien à la vie l'insultait. Et elle l'attaqua. Laxus ne s'attendait visiblement pas à voir une démone enragée lui sauter dessus de la sorte et tomba sur le dos, Mira sur lui.

\- Mira ! Cria Elfman alors qu'Evergreen criait le nom de Laxus.

\- T'es folle, ma parole ! S'exclama Laxus avant d'éviter de justesse le poing que Mira lui balançait à la figure.

Avec toutes les peines du monde, il plaqua au sol la jeune femme. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Laxus se raidit puis la laissa partir. Mira l'entendit elle aussi. Les pas provenaient de loin, mais éventuellement ils auraient des spectateurs. C'était la dernière chose que Mira voulait. Dès que Laxus la lâcha, elle se leva d'un bon et s'en alla. Laxus fit de même de son côté sous les regards incrédules d'Evergreen et Elfman.

Voyant que son frère était bel et bien derrière elle, la jeune femme accéléra le pas. Elle n'était pas encore habituée d'avoir une telle ouïe et elle ignorait à quelle distance se trouvaient les gens qui avaient été alertés par la bagarre.

\- Mira, dit Elfman avec inquiétude, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai entendu des pas, dit-elle.

Son frère ne comprit pas tout de suite, Mira ne lui ayant parlé de ses habiletés que deux jours auparavant. Puis il réalisa à quoi elle faisait allusion. Mira serra les poings dans ses gants qu'elle portait maintenant sans faute. Sous l'un d'eux, à peine quelques jours plus tôt, un anneau avait fait son apparition autour de son pouce.

* * *

Laxus était de mauvaise humeur. Tout d'abord il avait dû aller chercher Evergreen parce que son grand-père avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle avait tendance à attirer les problèmes. Puis elle avait réellement cherché à s'attirer des ennuis en agaçant cette mauviette de Strauss. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, cette furie était arrivée.

\- Pourquoi tu marches si vite ! Se plaint sa sœur adoptive.

\- J'ai entendu des pas, grommela-t-il.

\- Oh ! Dit-elle en comprenant maintenant sa réaction.

Puis elle fit une moue en réalisant qu'ils auraient pu être découverts.

\- C'était quoi cette idée de te battre avec elle ? Dit-elle agacée.

\- Et c'était quoi l'idée de provoquer ce gamin ?

\- Sa présence m'énerve, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Il est moche et est tout sauf raffiné !

\- Idiote ! Tu sais ce qui va nous arriver si on découvre nos anneaux.

L'effroi traversa le regard d'Evergreen. Elle savait très bien que des porteurs d'anneaux étaient constamment appelés à aider la lutte contre les déchus. Aucun de ceux ayant défendu la cause du royaume n'était revenu pour en parler. Certains disent qu'une fois leur service à la population rendu, ils avaient accès à un meilleur endroit. Un endroit qui n'était pas ravagé par la pauvreté et la crainte. Mais Evergreen et Laxus n'en croyaient pas un mot et, comme la plupart des gens, portaient des gants. Ils ne devaient cependant pas attirer l'attention, ni être vus utilisant leurs habiletés sans quoi ils seraient tout de suite identifiés comme étant des porteurs d'anneaux, et ça, c'était la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lui aussi

**Bonjour merveilleux lecteurs !**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic nommé** ** _Lui aussi_** **:) J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Aussi, je tiens à vous prévenir que, contrairement à mes habitudes, je ne publierai pas durant une semaine. J'ai mon bal soulignant la fin de mon baccalauréat (je ne le réalise pas encore :o ) et pars en voyage dès le lendemain ! Bref, je n'aurai pas mon ordinateur avec moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une magnifique semaine et on se revoit très bientôt !**

 **Lily xxx**

\- Ce sont les dernières ! S'exclama Elfman en déposant les boîtes de provision devant sa sœur.

\- Oh ! Merci Elfman ! Dit cette dernière du sourire radieux qu'elle portait régulièrement depuis plusieurs années.

Elfman n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à quel point sa sœur avait changé dans les dernières années. Plutôt que d'être la bagarreuse, irritable, impulsive adolescente surnommée la démone, Mirajane était devenue quelqu'un de calme et souriant en toutes circonstances. Il fallait dire que depuis l'apparition de son anneau, Elfman savait qu'elle devait faire attention et contrôler son tempérament bouillant. La fin de leurs études auprès de madame Hélène avait d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé son humeur, lui permettant de travailler de jour à la taverne dans des conditions beaucoup plus agréables.

Le jeune homme devait avouer que lui-même avait changé. Si jadis il était plus petit que Mira, il la dépassait maintenant de plus d'une tête, sans compter que ses épaules étaient maintenant bien plus larges. Il pleurait aussi beaucoup moins, ce n'était pas digne d'un homme. Sans compter qu'il aidait maintenant au revenu familial, retirant un gros poids des épaules de Mira.

Souriant à sa sœur, il retourna dans l'entrepôt pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. C'était son travail après tout étant l'homme à tout faire de la taverne. Puis il vit une énorme boîte emplie de conserves. Dans l'idéal, il devrait la placer sur l'étagère. Se prenant un petit élan pour la soulever à bout de bras, le jeune homme fut surpris de sa légèreté. Il avait dû imaginer son contenu puisqu'une boîte si légère était sans aucun doute vide. Il la laissa donc tomber, la chute de la boite étant accompagnée par un bruyant fracas. Étonné, Elfman leva un sourcil, dévisageant la boîte sans comprendre. Puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du carton qui était effectivement remplit de conserves, une idée terrifiante s'immisça dans son esprit.

* * *

Mira venait de terminer de servir la vague de clients qui venaient d'entrer dans la taverne lorsqu'elle entendit un lourd fracas provenant du sous-sol.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore ? Souffla la jeune femme, une main sur sa joue.

Elle savait que son « petit » frère était tout sauf délicat, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être maladroit. Jugeant qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller jeter un œil à l'entrepôt, elle déposa sur le comptoir le torchon qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Elle dût cependant suspendre son geste lorsque la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Tout le monde, sans exception, doit se rassembler à l'extérieur de l'établissement, ordonna un homme vêtu d'un uniforme vert kaki.

Plusieurs gens dans la salle se mirent à protester, mais l'homme ne toléra pas cette conduite longtemps.

\- Maintenant ! Aboya-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Lorsque la foule commença à tranquillement se dissiper, collaborant avec réticence, Mira put voir l'homme en vert avec plus de clarté. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il faisait partie de l'EDD, _l'escouade responsable de la défense active contre les déchus_. Bien que le royaume soit probablement toujours existant grâce à cette organisation, Mira les avait toujours associés à de la crainte, du malheur. C'était eux qui étaient responsables de la disparition de ses parents. Étaient-ils même toujours en vie ? Mais pire encore, c'était l'EDD qui menaçaient de la séparer de son frère.

Il aurait bien sûr l'occasion de l'escorter, comme son père l'avait fait avec sa mère bien des années auparavant, mais elle savait que la route serait probablement dangereuse. Le fait que son père n'en soit jamais revenu était probablement la preuve qu'il n'avait pas survécut au voyage. Et sa mère ? Non, Mira ne voulait définitivement pas de cela pour Elfman. De toute façon, chaque porteur d'anneau était libre d'accepter ou non d'être escorté. Elle n'avait qu'à refuser qu'il l'accompagne et il serait en sécurité. « Calme toi, Mira. Ce n'est peut-être rien ».

Repérant son frère qui dépassait visiblement en hauteur l'amas de gens à l'extérieur, elle se faufila jusqu'à lui avant de former un rang tel qu'indiqué par les représentants de l'EDD.

\- Nous avons besoin d'une vingtaine de nouveaux porteurs d'anneau pour la défense du royaume, avança l'un deux, allant droit au but. Y-a-t-il des volontaires?

Un silence comme il n'y en avait jamais se répandit sur la place publique. Ce n'était pas surprenant, personne n'ayant envie d'abandonner leur vie pour joindre cette inquiétante EDD. De tout façon, les rares personnes se portant volontaire n'attendaient pas d'être appelées dans un tel regroupement et se rendaient eux même jusqu'au mur.

\- Le devoir d'un porteur d'anneau est d'abord et avant tout la défense contre les déchus. Nous allons donc procéder à l'enrôlement obligatoire jusqu'à concurrence de vingt candidats.

Elfman était visiblement nerveux. Mira, quant à elle, malgré son cœur qui semblait sur le point d'exploser, tentait malgré tout de maintenir une expression neutre. Il ne fallait absolument pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient trouvé vingt porteurs avant d'arriver à elle. Les hommes se mirent à circuler entre eux, exigeant aléatoirement aux gens de retirer leurs gants pour inspecter leurs mains. Puis l'un deux se plaça devant Mirajane et Elfman. Il pointa son frère, ce dernier semblant sur le bord des larmes alors qu'il retirait ses gants. Mira devait se retenir elle-même pour ne pas pleurer. Lorsqu'ils verraient qu'Elfman ne portait pas d'anneau, elle serait la suivante et _elle_ répondrait à leurs critères.

Cependant, si possible, sa détresse augmenta encore plus lorsqu'elle vit les mains de son frère. Un anneau ! Pourquoi y avait-il un anneau à son pouce ? À peine le choc était-il passé qu'Elfman était guidé par les hommes en uniforme vers un groupe de gens sélectionnés. Elle ne pouvait pas parler ni émettre quelconque son. Des paroles bourdonnaient à ses oreilles sans qu'elle ne réagisse jusqu'à ce que le soldat devant elle ne s'impatiente et ne claque ses doigts devant son visage.

\- Vos gants ! Répéta-t-il.

Résolue, Mira entama de retirer ses propres gants lorsqu'une voix au loin attira l'attention du soldat.

\- On en a neuf autres par ici ! Cria un autre soldat. Le compte est bon !

À cette nouvelle, celui qui s'apprêtait à découvrir qu'elle portait un anneau l'ignora et commença à se diriger vers le groupe de vingt porteurs qu'ils avaient sélectionnés. Parmi eux se trouvait son frère, la détresse marquant son visage. « Non ! Ce n'était pas ce qui devait arriver ! » Paniqua-t-elle intérieurement. « Si quelqu'un devait partir au front c'était elle, pas lui ! » Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir vers lui, criant à tue-tête son nom avant d'être arrêtée par des soldats.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Dit l'un d'eux.

\- Je veux accompagner mon frère ! Protesta-t-elle, la rage qu'elle avait jadis portée refaisant surface à l'idée d'être séparée d'Elfman.

\- Je… je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne. Intervint une vois derrière l'officier lui bloquant le chemin.

Le cœur de Mira se serra. C'était Elfman qui avait parlé, luttant visiblement contre lui-même pour maintenir son point. La jeune femme savait ce qu'il tentait de faire. Elle avait prévu faire exactement la même chose il y a quelques instants à peine. Il voulait la protéger comme elle l'avait si souvent fait pour lui. Mais elle voulait rester avec lui, elle ne pouvait simplement pas supporter l'idée de le laisser partir à ce qui pouvait très bien s'apparenter à l'abattoir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Elle serra les poings puis pris une décision, entamant de retirer ses gants.

\- Je t'aime Mira, dit son frère, les larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues.

Il lui faisait ses adieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Elle allait protester, mais le garde ne l'écoutait plus, la poussant vers la foule. Cette dernière était étourdissante, plusieurs personnes d'entre eux dans un état d'esprit semblable au sien. Ses appels se perdaient avec ceux des autres. Lorsqu'elle put s'en libérer, la procession emportant son frère était déjà loin.

La jeune femme s'écroula sur ses genoux, le visage enfouis dans ses mains, les larmes affluant maintenant librement. C'était pire encore que sa plus grande crainte. Elle était non seulement séparée d'Elfman, mais en plus, c'était lui qui serait exposé au danger et à cette vie que tous craignaient.

« Non ! Elle ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver ». Elle courut jusqu'à leur modeste maison, atrocement vide, composa un sac de voyage et se mit à marcher, bien décidée en direction du mur.

* * *

\- Quoi ? Beugla Laxus !

Devant lui se tenait, terrifié par sa colère, le collègue d'Evergreen à la boutique de fleuristerie où elle travaillait. S'étant plaint à Makarov qu'elle n'avait généralement pas le temps de manger à la boutique, le vieux avait insisté pour que Laxus apporte à Ever un plat sur le pouce qu'il lui avait déniché. Le jeune homme en avait marre de voir celle avec qui il avait grandi se plaindre constamment. Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait voulu la voir se plaindre.

Il n'arrivait simplement pas à enregistrer l'information : Evergreen avait été recrutée par l'EDD ? Il donna un coup de poing sur le comptoir provoquant presque la perte de conscience du petit homme devant lui. Puis, se rendant à l'évidence, il tourna les talons, claquant la porte de la boutique. Evergreen était partie, se répéta-t-il. Il s'était bien sûr attendu à ce que ce jour arrive. Cependant, il avait toujours cru qu'il serait emmené lui aussi. Jamais une diva comme Ever ne survirait seule…

Deux options s'offraient à lui. La première était de ne rien faire. Après tout, c'était primordial de défendre le royaume contre ces déchus. Cependant, quelque chose le poussait à flancher vers la deuxième possibilité. Une possibilité tellement plus chiante que la première, avec peu de chances de réussite. « Tsss » pensa-t-il en se résignant. Elle n'était même pas réellement de sa famille, mais…

Un groupe de soldats interrompit ses pensées. Il ignorait où exactement se trouvait leur base au pied du mur, mais eux le savaient. Luttant contre son envie de tirer les informations nécessaires par la force, il se terra dans le boisé près duquel les soldats semblaient se préparer à partir. Cependant, une fois installé, il découvrit dans la même situation la fille du bar… Mira ? Peu importe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dit-il tout bas d'une voix agacée.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle était calme, certes, mais n'avait pas ce sourire qu'elle affichait bizarrement en permanence depuis qu'elle n'agissait plus comme une furie.

\- Dégage, dit-il quand même, bien décidé à ne pas se faire repérer.

\- Visiblement, j'étais là avant, rétorqua-t-elle, une certaine colère dans sa voix. De toute façon, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour me faire partir.

Il retint un juron, contraint à rester discret. Elle était encore plus chiante que dans son souvenir, démone ou pas. En temps normal, il l'aurait probablement tout simplement traînée plus loin, mais aucun moyen de le faire tout en restant discret.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne dégages pas ? Demanda la jeune femme qui sentait son côté bouillant refaire de plus en plus surface en présence du jeune homme.

\- Quelque chose à récupérer, marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme le dévisagea un moment puis comprit. Lui aussi… Lui aussi venait de voir partir quelqu'un de cher.

\- Ta sœur… souffla-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ma sœur, gronda-t-il.

\- Evergreen a été emportée elle aussi, continua Mira sans se préoccuper de sa réponse.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires et va voir ailleurs.

\- J'ai besoin de les suivre moi aussi, annonça-t-elle déterminée.

Puis il comprit.

\- Ce pleurnichard est un porteur ? Se surprit-il.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes auquel il dût réprimer de lui crier dessus.

\- Ne parle plus jamais de mon frère de cette manière.

Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient vouloir le réduire en miettes pour ce commentaire. Puis, ils devinrent luisants juste avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, essuyant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber sans réussir à être aussi discrète qu'elle l'aurait voulue.

Mira prit une profonde inspiration puis reporta son regard sur lui. Elle allait visiblement dire ses prochaines paroles à contre cœur.

\- Tu veux récupérer Evergreen et moi Elfman. Alors il va falloir se supporter un moment pour maximiser nos chances.

Mira attendait alors que Laxus la fixait comme si elle était une aliénée. Était-elle vraiment à court d'option au point de vouloir s'allier avec _lui_ ? Cependant, elle savait qu'au fond de lui, lui aussi était désespéré de retrouver sa jeune sœur.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tolérer sa présence

**Salut troupe! Je suis de retour! :D Alors voici sans plus attendre le 3** **ème** **chapitre :** ** _tolérer sa présence_** **.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Lily xxx**

Evergreen resserra ses bras autour d'elle, frissonnant. C'était encore l'été, mais l'automne approchait et les nuits étaient de plus en plus fraîches. Du moins, la jeune femme se doutait que c'était la nuit due aux couleurs différentes de sa vision. Bien qu'elle voie tout aussi bien de jour comme de nuit grâce à sa vue amplifiée, elle pouvait voir la différence de couleur, un peu comme s'il y avait un filtre devant ses yeux.

Soupirant, elle se résout à entrer dans la tente qu'on lui avait assignée avec trois autres personnes. L'une d'entre elles, celle étendue près du dernier sac de couchage disponible, semblait prendre énormément d'espace. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur ledit sac de couchage, elle put distinguer le visage associé à la massive silhouette près d'elle. Elle soupira de nouveau. Comment pouvait-elle s'être retrouvée à côté de ce pleurnichard de Strauss ? Elle l'avait bien sûr remarqué parmi le groupe de porteurs. Avec une telle stature, qui ne l'avait pas fait ? Cependant, bien qu'impressionnant par son imposante structure, le jeune homme n'avait rien de l'élégance et du raffinement qu'Evergreen appréciait chez les gens. Au contraire, il lui faisait plutôt penser à un rustre. Sans compter que sous ses traits nullement délicats se trouvait une mauviette.

Après avoir regardé d'un peu plus près toutefois, elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient secs. Pire encore, ils semblaient vides de toute émotion. Il se contentait de fixer la toile de la tente et ne remarqua sa présence qu'au bruit qu'elle déclencha en tirant ses couvertures. Elle le vit plisser des yeux pour tenter d'identifier la nouvelle venue puis son regard s'agrandit en remarquant qui elle était. Il sembla même frissonner en la reconnaissant avant de reporter son attention sur la toile. Bien qu'elle n'ait eu aucune intention de lui adresser la parole, la jeune femme était insultée qu'on l'ignore.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me saluer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il porta de nouveau son regard sur elle, affichant cette fois un mélange de surprise et de crainte.

\- Tu t'appelles Evergreen n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! Et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, son mouvement emplis de lassitude. Il l'ignorait de nouveau ? Cependant, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi ça l'agaçait tant. Probablement était-ce le fait que personne n'avait porté attention à elle depuis le début de cet exténuant périple. Peut-être était-ce aussi due au fait qu'elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau suite à son enrôlement brutal dans quelque chose dont elle ignorait complètement la nature. De toute façon, il n'était qu'un imbécile aux traits disgracieux. Puis il reporta son attention sur elle.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es porteuse ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires ! S'exclama-t-elle malgré le fait qu'elle se réjouissait, un peu, de ne plus être ignorée.

À sa réponse, il haussa les épaules.

\- Un vrai homme pose des questions.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, un air dégouté au visage.

\- Quelle horrible manière de s'exprimer, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos, Evergreen maintenant bien enroulée dans sa couverture.

Elfman la dévisagea, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait dit de mal puis haussa les épaules de nouveau, tournant dos à son tour à celle qui lui avait toujours foutu la frousse avec son regard pétrifiant et ses sauts d'humeur. Toutefois, peu importe à quel point il avait du ressentiment envers elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste de la voir elle aussi dans cette situation… Leur situation. Les réflexions qu'il avait avant qu'elle ne l'en tire lui revient en tête. Mira. Sa seule famille. Il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais, mais au moins elle ne risquerait pas la mort face aux déchus. Malgré les craintes qui l'envahirent sur son propre sort et les larmes, de nouveau sur ses joues, qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir, Elfman savait que c'était le devoir d'un homme de protéger sa famille et il ne regrettait pas sa décision.

* * *

\- Pas question ! Grommela Laxus aussi bas qu'il le pouvait.

\- Ça maximiserait nos chances, insista Mira.

\- En quoi m'allier avec _toi_ m'aiderait à la retrouver ?

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle avait changé dans les quatre dernières années. Du caractère bouillant qu'elle avait affiché jusqu'à la découverte de son anneau, il ne restait plus grand-chose. Elle souriait toujours, était toujours de bonne humeur… Mais cet homme ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point son ancien caractère, pourtant enfouis depuis longtemps, refaisait surface aisément avec lui.

Afin de l'agacer à son tour, elle lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était désagréable de te parler ! Merci de me le rappeler, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait utilisé pour remercier réellement quelqu'un.

\- Tsss. Vas donc chercher ton frère ailleurs !

\- Tu veux retrouver Evergreen pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire ça alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Sur ce, il se retourna, indiquant clairement qu'il mettait fin à la discussion. Puis il leva la tête un peu plus haut, scrutant de gauche à droite, plus de colère dans son regard que jamais.

\- Merde ! Avec tes conneries d'alliances tu nous as fait perdre de vue les soldats!

\- Si tu réfléchissais à des solutions plutôt qu'à râler sans raison, tu verrais qu'ils ont laissé des traces de pas, dit-elle en se levant, ayant retrouvé son ton léger.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Je suis les traces, bien sûr !

\- T'es sourde ou quoi ? Je refuse que tu me suives !

\- Techniquement, si tu suis les traces toi aussi, c'est toi qui m'accompagne, fit-elle remarquer.

Il émit une sorte de grondement puis haussa le pas pour la dépasser, comme si elle allait simplement disparaître en agissant ainsi. Malgré sa réticence de le savoir dans les parages, Mira ne put réprimer un petit sourire de satisfaction.

* * *

Elfman se réveilla sans vraiment avoir l'impression d'avoir dormi. Ses yeux étaient lourds de sommeil et il laissa presque libre court aux demandes de son corps pour se rendormir lorsque des paroles attirèrent son attention. Sortant tranquillement de son état endormi, il se rappela que c'était justement des voix qui l'avaient réveillé.

\- Lâche-moi je t'ai dit ! Haussa le ton de la voix féminine qui l'avait tant de fois effrayée.

\- Allez... Insista une voix masculine provenant de la même direction. Ça ne fait pas de mal de partager un peu de chaleur… On va tous mourir bientôt de toute façon.

La colère envahit le cœur du jeune homme. Il s'assit aussitôt dans son lit de fortune, cette fois bien réveillé. Ce qu'il vit le mit encore plus en rognes. L'homme près d'Evergreen tentait d'attirer la jeune femme près de lui alors que cette dernière le repoussait violemment.

\- Un vrai homme ne force _jamais_ quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas ! Dit-il avec conviction.

\- Trouve toi-en une autre ! Renchérit celui qui inspirait de plus en plus de dégout à Elfman.

Sans prévenir, le jeune Strauss souleva Evergreen sans le moindre effort, se méritant un douloureux coup sur la mâchoire de la part de la jeune femme, mais il n'arrêta pas son geste pour autant et la déposa sur son propre sac de couchage. Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il prit place où se trouvait Evergreen quelques secondes plus tôt. Une odeur d'alcool atteint ses narines alors qu'il était plus près du gars. Ce dernier dévisagea l'imposante silhouette, hésitant entre l'attaquer ou simplement sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Que ce soit sa raison ou sa paraisse qui le força à abandonner, il jeta un regard méprisant à Elfman avant de laisser choir sa tête sur son oreiller. De bruyants ronflements envahirent de bientôt la tente. Elfman se retourna sur Evergreen.

\- Tu vas bien… aie ! Qu'est te prends ? Grommela-t-il alors qu'elle le frappa à la tête à l'aide d'un de ses souliers. Un vrai homme ne frappe pas les gens sans raison !

\- Premièrement, je suis une _femme_! S'apporta-t-elle. Et deuxièmement, de quel droit t'oses me toucher !

\- Tu te plains beaucoup, conclut Elfman se méritant un deuxième coup de chaussure.

\- Ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était toi qui me tombait sur les nerfs ?

\- Pas vraiment non… maintenant que tu en parles…

\- Tu es vraiment désespérant !

Elfman grimaça à la réaction de cette exaspérante jeune femme. Deux choses étaient certaines : elle avait du caractère et elle ne l'appréciait pas. Cependant, si le jeune homme avait la vision d'Evergreen, il aurait pu voir la teinte rosée qui avait colorée les joues de la jeune femme. Malgré sa réaction, une fois la surprise passée, elle dût reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas le pleurnichard dont elle avait souvenir quelques années auparavant. Une idée traversa même son esprit: peut-être parviendrait-elle à tolérer sa présence.


	5. Chapitre 4 : De nouvelles questions

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Rien de particulier à dire autre que : j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! :D N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Bonne soirée ! Lily xxx**

La journée avait été pénible pour Mira pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. Cependant, en plus de l'inquiétude et du chagrin qu'elle ressentait en pensant à son frère, son compagnon de voyage, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, se contentait de marcher, affichant ouvertement son agacement sans toutefois dire un mot. Au moins, il semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de la repousser : aucun d'eux ne laisserait tomber et chacun devait aller dans la même direction.

Peu importe le ressentiment qu'elle avait pour Laxus, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être rassurée d'avoir quelqu'un a ses côtés. Mira avait beau avoir tendance à toujours foncer, la tête haute, parant les nombreux obstacles que la vie mettait devant elle, cette fois c'en était trop. Si jusqu'ici elle était parvenue à pousser toute la peur qu'elle ressentait dans un coin reculé de son cerveau, une partie de cette peur demeurait aujourd'hui sans qu'elle ne puisse l'oublier. La crainte d'avoir perdu son frère pour toujours était tout simplement insoutenable. Alors si cet homme pouvait augmenter ses chances de le revoir, pourquoi pas. Il était pour elle un rappel que c'était possible, peu importe à quel point il se foutait réellement d'elle ou qu'elle-même trouvait son attitude exaspérante.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle lui fonça presque dessus lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement.

\- Ils se sont arrêtés, dit Laxus tout bas.

Après un rapide coup d'œil au loin, Mira put voir que les soldats avaient effectivement commencé à monter un campement. Ça faisait bizarre que quelqu'un d'autre remarque quelque chose avant elle due à sa vision amplifiée, mais après tout, elle avait eu du mal à ne pas heurter Laxus tant elle était perdue dans ses réflexions, c'était donc parfaitement normal, pouvoirs ou non, de ne pas voir aussi loin.

\- Je suppose qu'on devrait s'installer pour la nuit nous aussi, dit Mira.

\- Humm, fit Laxus montrant clairement son manque d'intérêt.

\- On devrait mettre nos provisions en commun, continua-t-elle tout de même. As-tu apporté quelque chose ?

\- Tu vois bien que je n'ai pas de sac, s'impatienta le jeune homme en guise de réponse.

\- Quoi ! T'es vraiment parti comme ça sans rien apporter ? S'exclama la jeune femme avec découragement.

\- J'ai pas besoin de grand-chose.

\- Idiot… Hey où tu vas comme ça ?

\- Chercher de quoi manger, dit-il sans même la regarder, s'éloignant déjà.

Mira ouvrit son sac d'un geste sec. Quel imbécile pars pour un périple d'une durée indéterminée sans prendre la peine d'apporter quoi que ce soit ? Soupirant, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le campement des soldats. À cette distance, sans sa vision surdéveloppée, elle n'aurait jamais pu les voir. Ainsi, ils devraient pouvoir se permettre un petit feu sans se faire repérer pour faire se réchauffer un minimum en ces nuits de plus en plus froides. Puis, elle sorti quelques morceaux de viande séchée et du pain. Elle n'en aurait probablement pas pour tout le voyage, mais ça devrait être suffisant pour quelques jours. Le soleil avait disparu sous l'horizon lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette de Laxus qui se détachait de la forêt.

Vu son air frustré, du moins encore plus que plus tôt, elle comprit qu'il revenait bredouille. Il appuya son dos contre un arbre, semblant s'installer pour dormir.

\- Tu n'as rien attrapé n'est-ce pas ? La taquina-t-elle.

\- La ferme, gronda-t-il comme simple réponse.

Réprimant son envie de le laisser mourir de faim, elle se leva elle lui mit de quoi manger sous le nez.

\- Je vais pas mourir pour un repas de moins, gronda-t-il, refusant de prendre ce qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a _un_ point de ta personnalité qui ne soit pas complètement désagréable ? Se plaint-elle.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un point de ta personnalité qu'il n'est pas aussi chiant, rétorqua-t-il avec désintérêt.

La rage envahit de nouveau Mira. Elle qu'il s'était forcée à _essayer_ de s'entendre avec lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire sa manière de penser, mais fut coupée par le jeune homme avant même d'avoir commencé.

\- Tais-toi, lui dit-il.

\- Quoi ? De quel droit…

\- La ferme, je t'ai dit, répéta-t-il en reniflant l'air, je sens une drôle d'odeur.

Surprise, Mira huma l'air à son tour. Elle ne décelait rien d'anormal et ce, malgré son pouvoir. Regardant Laxus avec inquiétude, deux options s'immiscèrent dans son esprit : soit il était tout simplement fou, soit il était porteur avec un odorat encore plus puissant que le sien. Jugeant qu'il serait préférable de ne pas sous-estimer une menace potentielle, elle scruta la forêt. Bien que ses cinq sens soient amplifiés par son anneau, sa vue se démarquait des quatre autres, lui permettant de capter des mouvements d'une extrême vitesse et ce, bien avant les autres. Elle ne vit pourtant rien pour un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçût quelque chose de rapide fonçant dans sa direction. À cause de la noirceur, elle ne put identifier ce que c'était. Une chose était sûre cependant : elle devait se tasser, maintenant.

Elle vit Laxus inspirer une autre bouffée d'air avant de se mettre à scruter plus rapidement les alentours. Il venait clairement de détecter l'odeur de quelque chose de très près, mais n'arrivait pas encore à repérer d'où ça provenait. Se fiant aux rares mouvements qu'elle percevait, elle prévu la trajectoire et se jeta sur le côté de justesse, attirant Laxus à sa suite en s'agrippant à son chandail.

Laxus et elle, maintenant étendus par terre, se retournèrent pour regarder ce qui venait d'atterrir avec fracas. Un homme se trouvait où ils se tenait juste avant. Non… pas un homme, comprit Mira en regardant un peu plus. Bien que la créature ait une forme humanoïde, ses dents humaines avaient été remplacées par des crocs. Quant à ses ongles, ils étaient épais et pointus, tels des griffes. Ses yeux étaient oranges et luisants et il produisait des grondements comme un animal, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres. Autour de lui, le sol s'était légèrement enfoncé due à la force de l'impact avec laquelle il avait heurté la terre en sautant d'un arbre. Avec une telle vitesse et la force qu'il avait déployée, il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa nature.

Le sang de Mira se glaça. Comment un déchu était-il parvenu à franchir le mur ? Était-ce pour cela que de nouvelles recrues avaient été appelées ? Elle y penserait plus tard, le déchu était sur le point de repartir à la charge. Elle roula sur le côté, Laxus roulant de l'autre. Encore une fois, ils avaient évité de justesse l'attaque.

Elle put voir Laxus s'étirer pour atteindre sa botte pour en sortir un poignard. Elle se reprocha elle-même le fait de pas avoir pensé d'apporter une arme… elle qui venait de reprocher au jeune homme de ne pas être préparé.

Laxus tenta d'atteindre le déchu, son arme fonçant sur son abdomen. À l'éclat rougeâtre que l'on pouvait discerner sur la lame, Mira comprit que Laxus avait atteint sa cible. Cependant, le déchu ne sembla pas le moins du monde affecté par sa blessure et repoussa violemment Laxus qui percuta un arbre, échappant son poignard sous l'impact. Malgré la douleur que Laxus ressentait clairement suite à sa collision, il dût se relever rapidement pour éviter d'être transpercé par les griffes acérés. Il évita plusieurs coups, mais lâcha un juron lorsqu'il fut atteint au visage.

Le cœur de Mira accéléra la cadence. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment avoir un quelconque impact alors qu'elle n'avait même pas d'arme ? Prenant une grande inspiration, elle décida de mettre à exécution l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir avant de changer d'avis. Avant que la bête ne puisse tenter une autre attaque contre le jeune homme, Mira se jeta sur son dos, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces. À son plus grand soulagement, Laxus réagit aussitôt et récupéra son couteau et l'enfonçant dans la gorge de la bête alors que Mira limitait ses mouvements. Le déchu eut quelques soubresauts puis Mira senti enfin la vie le quitter. Lorsque le déchu s'écroula, elle put finalement le lâcher, les mains tremblantes.

Elle regardant l'humanoïde à ses pieds avec dédain. Son sang se glaça encore plus lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait repris une forme humaine. Devant son air effrayé, Laxus lui rappela que les déchus étaient à la base une espèce de porteurs. Son ton de voix était neutre, presque ennuyé. Comment arrivait-il à rester si calme ? Puis il tira le corps du déchu par une jambe, l'emmenant plus loin dans la forêt. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il revint que Mira se rappela qu'il avait été blessé. Du sang s'écoulait d'une longue entaille, zigzaguant telle une éclaire au-dessus de son œil droit.

\- Laxus ? L'interrogea la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Laisse-moi voir, insista-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça va aller, répéta-t-il.

\- Et moi je t'ai dit que je vais y jeter un œil.

Il soupira. Néanmoins, il s'assit, attendant qu'elle s'approche pour examiner sa plaie. Mira s'exécuta aussitôt, craignant qu'il change d'idée si elle hésitait trop et alla chercher un linge qu'elle trempa dans la rivière.

\- Ça ne semble pas trop profond, lui dit-elle en tenant délicatement son visage de sa main gauche, épongeant le sang à l'aide du linge humide de sa droite. Peux-tu ouvrir ton œil ?

Sans qu'il prenne la peine de répondre, il s'exécuta, ouvrant sur la jeune femme de perçants yeux gris. Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

\- Ton œil ne semble pas être endommagé, sourit-elle. T'arrives à bien me voir ?

\- Ouais.

\- Parfait ! Son sourire diminua quelque peu. Tu vas avoir besoin de tes deux yeux si on doit en affronter d'autres.

Il ne dit toujours rien. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux. L'espace d'un instant, Mira avait presque oublié à quel point il était asocial.

\- Alors… tenta-t-elle tout de même de faire la conversation, t'es un porteur aussi pas vrai ?

Il confirma d'un hochement de tête. Mira se découragea intérieurement face à son absence de paroles. S'il refusait toujours de discuter avec elle après ça, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- Les cinq sens, précisea-t-il, mais celui avec lequel j'ai le plus de facilité est l'odorat…et toi ? Pour le voir arriver si vite, t'en est clairement une toi aussi.

\- Les cinq sens aussi, confirma-t-elle, mais le plus développé est ma vision, particulièrement les mouvements rapides.

Ça faisait bizarre de parler de ses pouvoirs à voix haute. Elle les avait cachés depuis tant d'années, alors révéler son secret comme ça à celui qui était pratiquement un étranger, un agaçant étranger qui plus est, était une sensation étrange.

\- Tu devrais essayer de dormir, dit-elle enfin, reprenant ses esprits. Je vais monter la garde jusqu'à la moitié de la nuit.

Il acquiesça sans se faire prier puis s'étendit près du feu. Dormant à tour de rôle, Mira décida d'étendre la couverture qu'elle avait apportée sur lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà endormi. Bien que la couverture soit trop petite pour le couvrir en entier, elle le protégerait un peu du froid.

Ceci fait, elle s'installa elle-même de l'autre côté du feu, le regard perdu dans les flammes. La jeune femme s'était toujours demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler les déchus. Elle avait maintenant sa réponse. Cependant, elle se demandait maintenant ce qu'une telle créature faisait si loin du mur. Avaient-ils tous une puissance comparable à celui-ci ? Ou étaient-ils encore plus forts ? Et comment Elfman se portait ? Elle ignorait même quel type de pouvoir il détenait. Elle soupira. Malgré l'obtention de quelques réponses, une longue série de nouvelles questions l'accapara.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le mur

**Chapitre 5 : Le mur**

Elfman fut brutalement réveillé par les appels des soldats. Il soupira. Le soleil était à peine levé qu'ils devaient se mettre en marche. Sa vie serait maintenant plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, mais en tant que vrai homme, et pour protéger le royaume et sa sœur, il devrait s'y faire. À ses côtés, il vit Evergreen se réveiller, un air marabout au visage. Quant à l'homme de l'autre côté, il lui jeta un regard noir.

Ignorant ses alentours, il fit comme demandé et sortit de la tente, entamant de ramasser le campement. Du moins, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait, n'étant pas encore habitué à sa nouvelle force. Puis ils se remirent en marche. Étrangement, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher du regard la jeune femme. Peut-être était-ce due au fait que, malgré son impressionnant caractère, c'était la seule personne qu'il connaissait au moins de nom ? Le jeune homme ne se posa toutefois pas d'autres questions et ralenti le pas, une fois qu'il l'eut repérée derrière lui, de sorte à ce qu'ils soient côtes à côtes.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit depuis quand tu as ton anneau.

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas de tes affaires !

\- Moi ça fait seulement quelques jours, poursuivit-il sans se soucier de sa réponse.

À ces paroles, la jeune femme releva un sourcil, surprise.

\- T'es mal chanceux alors, conclut-elle. Quelques jours plus tard et tu ne serais pas ici.

\- Quelques jours de plus et ma sœur serait ici à ma place, dit-il, se rattachant à l'idée que ce malheur n'était pas en vain.

\- Ta sœur est aussi porteuse ? Demanda Evergreen, son air s'adoucissant tout de même face aux dernières paroles du jeune homme.

\- Depuis plusieurs années, confirma-t-il après avoir jeté un œil aux alentours, s'assurant que personne n'entende.

\- Au fond, ce n'est pas surprenant que des membres de la même famille soient porteurs.

\- Ton frère est surement porteur aussi, conclut Elfman.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, idiot, s'exaspéra Evergreen. J'ai été adoptée… Mais oui, nous sommes tous les deux porteurs, moi depuis cinq ans, dévoila-t-elle enfin.

Les yeux d'Elfman s'agrandirent, indiquant qu'il avait compris. Cela n'eut d'effet que de déclencher un soupir d'exaspération de la part de la jeune femme.

\- T'es vraiment un cas désespéré, dit-elle sans toutefois s'éloigner de lui.

Ils se contentèrent simplement de marcher côtes à côtes à travers les nombreux kilomètres qu'ils devaient, une fois de plus, parcourir durant la journée. Puis, quelques heures plus tard, ils s'assirent pour leur repas du diner. Un bol contenant une espèce ce ragout qui n'inspirait rien de bon leur fut donné. Après avoir gouté avec hésitation au repas, la jeune femme grimaça : c'était encore pire au gout que ce que ça en avait l'air.

\- Beurk ! Ils osent nous servir quelque chose d'aussi mauvais, se plaint-elle.

\- Hen ?

Elfman leva ses yeux sur la jeune femme, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'était le problème, son propre bol déjà vide.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu aimes vraiment ça ? Se surprit Evergreen avec dégout.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, ignorant pourquoi elle se plaignait.

\- Les vrais hommes doivent manger ! Se contenta-t-il de répondre au plus grand agacement de la jeune femme.

\- Et bien, ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas un homme. Conclut-elle en lui tendant son bol pratiquement plein.

\- Tu vas avoir fin ! Réplica Elfman, surpris qu'elle refuse un repas, repoussant le plat qu'elle lui tendait malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas complètement rassasié.

\- Puisque je te dis que je n'en veux pas…

Devant son insistance, il ne se fit pas prier et accepta le bol tendu qu'il vida en quelques bouchées. Puis il fut temps de repartir de nouveau. Après quelques heures de trajet de plus, Evergreen sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle avait faim. La jeune femme savait bien sûr que ça allait se produire tôt ou tard, mais elle espérait se rendre un peu plus près de l'heure du souper pour ça. Se résignant, tentant d'ignorer son ventre qui se plaignait, elle continua de progresser à contrecœur.

Le mouvement de quelque chose de gigantesque sautant près d'elle la fit sursauter, ramenant toute son attention à sa droite. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que c'était Elfman qui venait de se propulser dans les airs, atterrissant avec fracas près d'elle.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? S'emporta-t-elle. Tu as bien failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque tellement j'ai eu peur…

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il tenait dans ses mains une branche qu'il venait d'arracher à un cerisier. Ce dernier lui tendit ladite branche, semblant ignorer son nouvel excès de colère.

\- Arrête de chialer, dit-il. Je sais que tu as faim, dit-il en pointant son ventre duquel il avait sans aucun doute entendu les grondements.

La jeune femme s'agrippa le ventre rapidement, le rouge teintant ses joues, puis prit la branche pleine de cerises qu'il lui tendait. Elles avaient vraiment l'air délicieuses.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec hésitation.

\- Pas de problème ! Un homme ne peut pas laisser sa partenaire mourir de faim.

Elle fut tentée de le réprimander une fois de plus pour son agaçante manie de toujours dire « homme », mais elle n'en fit rien. Ce fut plutôt la manière dont il l'avait désignée qui la marqua.

\- Partenaire ? Répéta-t-elle surprise.

\- Bien sûr ! On va protéger le royaume ensemble, dit-il avant que ses traits se durcissent. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie et j'ai peur de ce qui nous attends, mais avoir une partenaire aussi féroce que toi c'est encourageant.

\- Qui traites tu de féroce ? Tu me fais passer pour une espèce d'amazone ! Tenta de s'emporter Evergreen malgré le rouge qui marquait maintenant bel et bien ses joues, nuisant à sa crédibilité.

Comment un grand gaillard comme lui pouvait-il parler aussi ouvertement de ses craintes ? Il disait tout simplement ce qui lui passait par la tête, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de ce que les autres en pensait.

Puis elle se mit à manger les cerises en silence. La route était encore longue et, alors que le soleil changeait de couleur, indiquant le crépuscule, Evergreen se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient toujours pas établi de campement. Elle vit alors apparaitre un énorme mur à travers les arbres. Ils y étaient presque ! Cette réalisation l'emplit de soulagement. Cependant, cette consolation de mettre fin à son long trajet fut vite remplacé par de la crainte. Ce mur allait être, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sa nouvelle demeure, son nouveau mode de vie.

Autour d'elle, elle pouvait lire la même tension chez les autres recrues de l'EDD. Ses jambes semblant avoir moins de tonus que quelques minutes auparavant, elle franchit tout de même la distance les séparant de la mureille. Il était énorme et constitué de pierres. Evergreen avait bien sûr déjà entendu des rumeurs à son sujet, mais jamais ne s'était-elle doutée qu'il serait si imposant. La partie du mur se tenant devant eux était d'ailleurs très profonde et équipée de deux grandes portes. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour comprendre que cette partie élargie du mur servait de base à l'EDD et que c'était là qu'ils se dirigeaient.

Suite à un signe du commandent, les portes s'ouvrirent et le groupe poursuivi son trajet. La première chose qui la marqua fut le manque de lumière. L'ambiance était tout simplement lugubre et lui glaçait le sang malgré l'importance de son organisation.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle où deux autres groupes semblables au leur se tenait. Probablement des porteurs provenant d'autres villages, pensa-t-elle. Apparemment, ils étaient les derniers arrivés puisque dès que les portes de la salle furent refermées, celui qui semblait être un des hauts dirigeants prit la parole, leur laissant à peine le temps de s'adapter ou de souffler un peu.

\- Bienvenue, chers porteurs, au sein du mur. Mon nom est capitaine Thompson, responsable de l'intégration des nouvelles recrues dans notre organisations. Sachez avant tout que votre présence ici est essentielle à la survie du royaume et qu'elle est plus qu'appréciée.

Il sourit à l'assemblée puis laissa la parole à un autre homme qui tenait dans ses mains une liste.

\- Ceux qui seront nommés seront les premiers à se voir attitrer leurs appartements et devront me suivre.

Il se mit donc à énumérer une série de noms jusqu'à prononcer celui d'Evergreen. Elfman attendit un peu plus, espérant entendre aussi le sien. Après sa séparation de sa sœur, à peine deux jours plus tôt, il espérait intérieurement rester près de la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, et ce, malgré les nombreuses fois où il l'avait trouvée effrayante dans le passé. Mais son propre nom ne fut pas prononcé et, après lui avoir jeté un regard inquiet, Evergreen se dirigea vers la scène où elle attendit les autres gens nommés avant de disparaitre derrière la porte, suivant le représentant.

Un sentiment de solitude l'envahit de nouveau. Il eut même l'impression de reconnaitre sa sœur parmi les autres porteurs. Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Était-ce la situation qui le perturbait au point d'imaginer la présence de Mira ? Non, malgré les ressemblances frappantes dont ses cheveux blancs, ses grands yeux bleus ou la forme de son visage, elle était plus jeune et se tenait différemment de sa sœur. Comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, cette dernière s'approcha de lui, un air inquiet au visage et une main portée à son front.

\- Hey ! Est-ce que ça va, demanda Elfman alors qu'elle fut près de lui.

\- Ton amie, dit-elle. Elle… elle ne devrait pas y aller…

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Dit le jeune homme. Comment…

\- J'ai des prémonitions, annonça-t-elle en pointant son anneau. Ce ne sont que des sentiments, mais ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant le groupe s'en aller n'augure rien de bon.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, regardant avec inquiétude la porte qui venait de se fermer sur Evergreen.

\- Tu veux qu'on explore un peu ? Reprit la jeune femme d'un clin d'œil. On pourrait se promener et, par « hasard », tomber sur elle.

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa ressemblance avec Mira, mais il apprécia tout de suite cette petite. Réprimant sa crainte de se faire surprendre par les gardes, tous deux parvinrent à se faufiler alors que le groupe restant fut mené à ce qui semblait être un dortoir.

\- Au fait, chuchota-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Mon nom est Lisanna. Heureuse de te rencontrer !

 **Avouez que vous avez cru que j'avais négligé Lisanna dans cette histoire Mouhahaha! En tout cas, j'espère que vous y avez cru ;) Je me doute aussi que vous avez de nombreuses questions et, soyez sans crainte, vous aurez des réponses plus loin dans l'histoire :) N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :D**

 **Bonne journée !**

 **Lily xx**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Pas les seuls

**Chapitre 6 : Pas les seuls**

Laxus fut réveillé par Mira en plein milieu de la nuit. Après avoir manifesté son irritation, il comprit que c'était maintenant son tour de monter la garde. En se levant, il remarqua qu'une couverture se trouvait sur lui. Réalisant qu'elle venait de Mira, il la retira de ses épaules et la tendit à la jeune qui semblait morte de fatigue.

\- T'aurais pu me réveiller plus tôt, dit-il sobrement.

\- Je vais bien. De toute façon t'as aussi besoin de dormir.

\- Regarde ta tête, dit-il en prenant place devant le feu. Va te coucher.

Comme il l'avait fait avant elle, Mira ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea, sombrant dans le sommeil presqu'instantanément. Cela soutira un léger sourire aux lèvres du jeune homme. Elle avait beau jouer les dures, cette journée avait clairement été difficile pour elle. La jeune femme semblait d'ailleurs complètement inoffensive alors qu'elle dormait. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Ses traits n'étaient pas aussi détendus qu'ils devraient l'être chez une personne endormie. « Elle doit faire une cauchemar » conclut-il. « Pas étonnant après aujourd'hui ».

Puis il réalisa à quel point il avait faim. Sortant son couteau, il décida d'aller scruter les alentours à la recherche d'une proie lorsqu'il aperçut la nourriture que la jeune femme lui avait proposée plus tôt, enroulée dans un linge. Décidément, elle était têtue et l'avait volontairement laissée là. Cela le fit sourire de nouveau et il succomba cette fois à la tentation, mangeant le repas improvisé qu'elle lui avait offert. Une fois l'estomac plein, il décida de tout de même conserver son idée de départ et partit à la recherche de nourriture.

* * *

Lorsqu'il la réveilla, Mira avait l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi. C'était le cas après tout, cependant, si on lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait dormi qu'une minute, elle l'aurait probablement cru. Se battant contre son désir de rester étendue, elle se concentra sur une odeur alléchante qui lui effleurait les narines pour se donner la force de se lever. Sa curiosité piquée, elle ouvrit cette fois bel et bien les yeux, constatant que Laxus venait de faire griller ce qui semblait être un petit mammifère.

\- Allez, mange, lui dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de viande fraichement cuit.

\- Tu as réussi à attraper quelque chose à ce que je vois, dit-elle d'un large sourire.

\- Ils sont entrain de ramasser le campement alors il va falloir partir bientôt, répondit-il simplement, ignorant sa taquinerie.

\- Merci, dit-elle en conservant son sourire, faisant référence à son déjeuner qui était meilleur que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

\- On est quitte.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- On a mis nos réserves de nourriture en commun, pas vrai ? Alors, on ne se doit rien.

\- Tsss. T'es la seule à avoir des réserves…

\- Et pourtant on a autant mangé de la nourriture fournie par toi que par moi, maintient-elle son point d'un ton léger.

\- Comme tu veux…

Malgré le manque de sommeil de la jeune femme, Mira était heureuse de pouvoir conserver son calme en sa présence ce matin-là. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il était _un peu_ moins hostile. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que la journée n'était entamée que depuis quelques minutes ? Peu importe, elle souhaitait qu'il en reste ainsi.

Puis ils se mirent en route, imitant le groupe formé par les soldats. Ils n'échangèrent pas vraiment durant cette journée, mais au moins, il ne se tombèrent pas sur les nerfs non plus. Ils se contentaient simplement de suivre, espérant arriver bientôt à la destination. Quand les soldats s'arrêtèrent pour un repas, ils durent faire de même, s'installant à leur tour à une distance sécuritaire. Tout semblait normal jusqu'à qu'un bruit les fit tous les deux relever la tête.

\- Des bruits de pas ? S'étonna Mira.

\- Ils viennent de derrière nous confirma Laxus. Et ça me surprendrait que ce soit un soldat.

\- Mais personne ne vit si loin des villages, entama la jeune femme, le souvenir toujours frais du déchu lui revenant en tête.

\- Reste là, chuchota-t-il en sortant son couteau.

\- Laxus, attends…

À peine eut-il le temps de se rendre jusqu'à la source des sons que Laxus se jeta sur la silhouette qu'il repéra. Pas question qu'il ne se fasse prendre par surprise comme l'autre fois. La forme était bien plus petite que l'autre déchu, mais cela devait dépendre de la grandeur originelle du porteur.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'apprêta à viser la tête de son opposant lorsqu'il remarqua de grands yeux noisette. Merde, pensa-t-il. Ces yeux n'ont rien à voir avec ceux oranges et menaçants du déchu de la veille. Il suspendit son geste en remarquant qu'il était sur le point d'attaquer une jeune femme, bien humaine, se tenant devant lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage aux raisons qui aurait poussé quelqu'un à s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Une deuxième forme, bien plus imposante cette fois, entra un violemment en contact avec lui, les propulsant loin de la jeune femme.

Si l'autre semblait passive et inoffensive, celui-ci était définitivement redoutable, prêt à l'attaquer sans ménagement. Le gars en question avait un regard meurtrier, les iris de ses yeux aussi rouges que le sang, mais encore une fois, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec la teinte surnaturelle qu'avaient ceux des déchus. Il faisait bel et bien face à deux êtres humains. Ils ne semblaient pas inoffensifs pour autant et Laxus ne se fit pas prier pour donner un coup de poing sur le nez de son adversaire. Alors que du sang aurait dû s'écouler de son nez, le point de Laxus se heurta à ce qui semblait bien plus solide que de la peau. Celui qu'il venait de frapper réplica en atteignant Laxus au visage, ouvrant un peu la plaie qu'il avait près de l'œil.

\- Gajeel ! S'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus au même moment où il entendit Mira appeler son propre prénom.

Tous deux se retournèrent vers les jeunes femmes, la colère qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre toujours visible dans leurs yeux.

\- Gajeel ! C'est un malentendu, reprit la jeune femme. Ils ne sont pas…

\- Un malentendu ? Ragea le dénommé Gajeel. Il t'a presque poignardée !

\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait, maintient-elle.

\- Nous pensions avoir affaire à un déchu, précisa Mira.

Gajeel les dévisagea tour à tour comme s'ils étaient complètement idiots.

\- Comment avez-vous pu croire qu' _elle_ soit un déchu ? Aboya-t-il.

\- Gajeel, dit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur son bras. Il s'est arrêté dès qu'il s'en est rendu compte. Je vais bien.

Aussi surprenant que ce soit, le contact sembla l'apaiser. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'assurer de se placer entre Laxus et celle qui l'accompagnait.

\- Je m'appelle Mirajane et lui c'est Laxus, se présent la jeune femme. Désolée, nous… disons seulement que nous sommes un peu à cran depuis quelques jours…

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus secoua la tête, indiquant qu'ils étaient pardonnés, du moins pour elle, Gajeel toujours méfiant à ses côtés.

\- Je m'appelle Levy et voici mon copain, Gajeel.

\- Enchantée, sourit Mira. Mais, eum… que faites-vous si loin des villages ?

\- Je dirais la même chose de vous deux, rétorqua Gajeel.

\- Elle t'a posé la question d'abord, gronda Laxus.

La tension était palpable, aucun des camps ne sachant s'il pouvait faire confiance à l'autre.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, trancha finalement Laxus, ils vont se remettre en route d'une minute à l'autre.

Suivant le regard de Laxus, Levy comprit qu'il parlait des soldats. Elle n'arrivait pas à les voir de cette distance, mais elle avait vu le groupe passer peu de temps avant, la menant à cette conclusion.

\- Pourquoi suivez-vous ces soldats ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas avec eux, n'est-ce pas.

La crainte sembla s'être emparée de Levy à l'idée qu'ils puissent être affiliés avec l'EDD. Ce n'eut d'effet que d'inquiéter d'avantage Mira. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Avaient-ils aussi vu quelqu'un qui leur était cher enrôlé ? Levy semblait cependant plus craintive que triste. Même Gajeel semblait affecté par leur possible affiliation avec l'organisation anti déchus. Bien que la peur ne soit pas présente dans son regard, on pouvait y voir une certaine noirceur qui semblait refléter un souvenir obscur.

\- L'EDD a emporté quelqu'un de précieux pour Laxus et moi. Nous voulons les retrouver, dit Mirajane.

Ses paroles semblèrent soulager Levy qui laissa tomber un soupir.

\- Dans ce cas nous allons surement pouvoir vous aider, annonça-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à les avoir pour ennemi.

\- Ennemi ? S'étonna Mira qui ne s'attendait pas à un terme aussi grave.

\- On ne peut pas en discuter ici, mais je vous assure que nous sommes dans le même camps. S'il vous plait, vous devez nous faire confiance. Nous avons plein d'information qui vous seront utiles, simplement, c'est trop dangereux de vous les donner ici.

\- Pas question ! Grommela Laxus qui semblait, pour une fois, du même avis que Gajeel.

Sur ce, le jeune homme blond s'éloigna. Il eut bien vite Mira à ses trousses.

\- Laxus ! Attends !

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu leur fais confiance.

\- Et s'ils avaient des informations capitales pour nous ? Insista-t-elle. Tu les as bien vus non ? Quelque chose cloche clairement concernant l'EDD.

\- Tu as déjà pris ta décision, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour les suivre.

\- Viens avec moi, insista Mira.

\- Pourquoi tu y tiens ? Tu t'es alliée moi pour avoir de l'aide, non ? T'en as maintenant alors t'as plus besoin de moi !

\- Mais toi tu en as encore besoin ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne pourras pas récupérer Evergreen seul. Tu as besoin d'aide et je… veux qu'on rentre avec nos frère et sœur... chacun de nous.

Il regarda en direction du groupe de soldat qui commençait à s'éloigner, puis recroisa le regard de Mira.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter, laissa-t-il tomber en retournant sur ses pas.

Affichant ouvertement son mécontentement, il se tourna vers Gajeel, le toisant d'un regard méfiant.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne nous fais pas perdre notre seule piste, le menaça-t-il.

\- Et j'espère pour toi que tu ne donneras plus de raison de vouloir t'éclater la figure, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton semblable, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Levy, montrant clairement à quoi il faisait allusion.

Après s'être jeté un dernier regard noir, chacun d'eux se mit en marche, ignorant leur présence mutuelle.

\- Alors, dit Mira entamant une conversation avec Levy un peu plus loin, où vas-t-on?

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls ayant souffert à cause de l'EDD.

Cela n'eut d'effet que d'intriguer encore plus la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, mais le suspens ne fut que de courte durée. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à un campement, visiblement en place depuis un moment.

\- Je vous présente le groupe dont Gajeel et moi faisons partie : Fairy Tail.

 **Bonjour !**

 **Oui, je sais, plutôt que de répondre aux questions j'en ai créé de nouvelles :o Je suis démoniaque !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)**

 **Lily xx**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Partenaire

**Bonjour ! Désolé pour le délais :o J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas écrit depuis des lustres comparativement à mon habitude ! Bon, alors sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 7** ** _partenaire_** **. J'espère que vous apprécierez :)**

 **Lily xx**

\- Un vrai homme ne devrait jamais avoir à se cacher comme ça, se plait Elfman alors qu'il suivait la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

Le jeune homme était terrifié à l'idée qu'un des gardes ne les repère alors qu'ils s'étaient tranquillement distancé du deuxième groupe ayant été appelé. Cependant, comme Lisanna l'avait fait remarquer, la distribution des groupes était plus qu'étrange, le leur comprenant au moins trois fois plus de recrues que le groupe avec lequel Evergreen était disparue.

\- Un vrai homme est prêt à tout pour s'assurer que sa chérie soit en sécurité, rétorqua Lisanna.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt, son ton alarmé à l'idée qu'elle croit qu'il soit en couple avec elle, et ce malgré le fait qu'il chuchote.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, réplica la jeune femme avec un regard explicite.

Elfman avait envie de répliquer de plus belle, mais devait quand même avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme, particulièrement après que Lisanna lui ait révélé le pouvoir lié à son anneau. Elle avait une sorte de sixième sens lui permettant de mettre des émotions sur des situations… et l'émotion qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant le groupe d'Evergreen partir n'en était pas un bon. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas identifier pourquoi, ni vraiment connaitre la gravité de ce mauvais pressentiment, mais une chose était certaine, Evergreen aurait sans doute besoin de lui. Cette dernière idée le fit rougir, ce qui déclencha un petit gloussement de la part de Lisanna.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il agacé.

\- C'est beau l'amour, rit Lisanna de plus belle.

\- Ce n'est pas…

Il fut interrompu par le doigt de Lisanna sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut ! La sensation désagréable est pire depuis qu'on est entrés dans ce couloir. Va falloir être discrets.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, attendant que la jeune femme ne lui indique ce qu'elle prévoyait pour la suite. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit avant que ses yeux bleus ne s'agrandissent. Le sang d'Elfman se figea également en attendant les pas qui venaient vers eux. Leurs regards scrutèrent leurs alentours à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. La tâche n'était déjà pas facile, mais compte tenu de sa stature, le défi était encore plus important. Ils finirent par repérer ce qui était sans nul doute un placard à balais et s'y précipitèrent.

La pièce était comme ils l'avaient prévu : noire, encombrée et étroite. Cependant, malgré la pénombre, le jeune homme remarqua que sa nouvelle connaissance avait porté sa main à son front dès qu'elle était entrée dans le placard.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'informa-t-il.

\- C'est encore pire ici. Quoi qu'il se passe, ça provient définitivement de l'autre côté de ce mur.

Elfman suivi du regard la direction que pointait Lisanna malgré le fait qu'ultimement, regarder le mur ne lui apporterait aucune nouvelle information. Toutefois, s'ils ne pouvaient rien voir, ils pouvaient entendre des voix. N'arrivant pas encore à bien entendre ce qu'elles disaient, le jeune homme se rapprocha du mur pour mieux les discerner, mais un cri déchirant se fit entendre, lui dressant les cheveux sur la tête. Les cris se poursuivirent un moment jusqu'à ce que la voix se brise. Un lourd silence s'empara des lieux jusqu'à ce que les voix reprennent.

\- Il était temps, dit une voix pleine d'énergie.

\- Arrête de frimer, gronda une deuxième voix. C'est mon tour.

\- Ça fait déjà deux qu'on utilise ce soir. Il faudrait…

\- Tu peux mettre ton opinion où je pense ! Ça fait des mois depuis la dernière fois.

\- Tsss. Gronda celui qui semblait prendre les décisions. Un dernier, pas un de plus.

Les paroles de ce dernier furent accompagnées par des pas puis le son de l'ouverture et de la fermeture d'une porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Se plaint l'un des deux hommes qui restait dans la pièce. Va chercher un porteur qu'on en finisse.

Porteur ? Pensa Elfman. Définitivement, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait derrière ce mur, mais s'il était certain d'une chose, c'était que ces gars n'auguraient rien de bon. Il fit mine de bouger, ne supportant plus cette attente, mais fut retenu par la main de Lisanna sur son bras. Elle ne dit rien, mais secoua la tête indiquant qu'ils ne devraient pas sortir tout de suite.

\- Mais…

Elle le fit taire de nouveau de son doigt, pointant quelque chose de son autre main. Elfman remarqua une trappe d'aération qui trahirait leur présence s'ils parlaient si près du mur. Si eux pouvaient entendre ces gars, c'était logique que si Lisanna ou lui parlaient, ils seraient aussi entendus. À contrecœur, il décida de rester immobile.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter quelqu'un ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

Les résolutions d'Elfman de se tenir tranquille disparurent d'un coup.

* * *

Evergreen n'avait qu'une envie : frapper l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Après l'avoir conduite dans une espèce de deuxième salle commune où on leur avait dit d'attendre, encore, une des recrues avait été tenue de les suivre. Un peu plus tard, une deuxième fut emmenée par eux, sans que la première personne ne soit revenue. Et maintenant elle…

Quelque chose était définitivement étrange là-dedans et ce sentiment d'inconfort ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans une étrange pièce où un deuxième homme les attendait. À part un bureau qui ne semblait pas être souvent utilisé vue sa surface complètement dégagée et quelques armoires qui semblaient tout aussi vides, il semblait ne rien avoir de particulier ici… alors pourquoi l'y avoir conduite…seule. Un frisson de dégout s'empara d'elle alors que son imagination s'agita un peu trop à son gout.

Celui qui avait été la chercher la poussa sans ménagement devant lui.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter quelqu'un ! S'exclama-t-elle, n'y tenant plus.

L'homme lui jeta un regard triomphant, comme si elle venait de perdre contre lui. Un nouveau frisson de dégout lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Elle n'avait que l'envie de le gifler, et c'est-ce qu'elle fit. Cependant, dès que sa main entra en contact avec lui, elle fit un bon vers l'arrière. Un court engourdissement avec parcouru la paume de sa main alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle se vidait de son énergie. L'horrible sensation se résorba dès qu'elle rompit le contact, mais les désagréables picotements restèrent présents un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le sourire de l'homme ne fut qu'amplifié.

\- Ne te laisse pas désirée comme ça, ricana-t-il. J'en veux plus.

Evergreen senti des bras dans son dos l'immobiliser. Elle avait complètement oublié le gars déjà présent dans la salle. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle senti la main du premier posée sur son front. La sensation de vide fut instantanée alors qu'elle senti de nouveau l'énergie quitter son corps. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Du moins, elle croyait avoir crier, mais elle ne pouvait en être certaine. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à percevoir était son énergie diminuant continuellement alors que l'engourdissement était de plus en plus poignant.

\- Ce n'est pas assez rapide, se plaint l'un d'eux. Rejoins moi quand t'as fini, ajouta-t-il d'un ton blasé.

\- J'aurais cru qu'une journée à marcher serait suffisante pour que ce soit plus rapide.

\- Idiot…

\- T'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe.

\- Assure toi de ramasser, dit l'autre avant de sortir, ignorant complètement les propos de l'attaquant d'Evergreen.

La main lâcha le front de la jeune femme, mais le soulagement ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il allait la frapper. Elle ordonna à ses bras de se lever, à son corps de se tasser, mais l'énergie qui aurait été nécessaire pour ça était manquante. Elle n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux avant d'entendre un lourd bruit de fracas. Cependant, ce n'était pas contre son visage qu'un coup retentit, mais bien contre le mur. Elle entendit une autre détonation où le mur vola cette fois en éclats. Le brouillard qui tapissait sa vue se dissipa tranquillement.

* * *

Elfman n'en pouvait plus. S'il avait déjà de la difficulté à se retenir depuis qu'il avait entendu la voix d'Evergreen, l'entendre crier était sa limite. Il se releva donc, prêt briser le mur de ses propres mains. Il avait de nouveaux pouvoirs ? Soit. Il allait s'en servir pour protéger ceux autour de lui.

\- Tasse toi Lisanna.

\- Non ! Attends ! Chuchota la jeune femme près de lui.

\- Pas question que…

\- Écoute… L'un d'eux s'en va. Attends juste un moment de plus. C'est notre meilleure chance.

À contrecœur, il approuva d'un hochement de tête sans toutefois baisser son bras. Il attendit un moment, juste pour que l'autre se soit suffisamment éloigné puis démoli le mur en deux coups de poings à peine. Evergreen était là, étendue sur le dos sur un bureau, à deux doigts de se faire frapper. Il ne laissa pas cela arriver et se jeta sur lui.

Son opposant tomba à la renverse sous lui, mais lorsqu'Elfman voulu lui assener un coup de poing, l'homme arrêta sa frappe d'une seule main, gardant le poing du jeune homme bien enfoncé dans sa poigne. Comment ? Elfman avait beau y mettre toute sa force, l'autre réussissait à le bloquer. Est-ce ses pouvoirs avait une durée de temps limitée ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était homme avait définitivement le même pouvoir que lui sinon pire. Une lueur orangée passa dans le regard de son opposant donnant la chair de poule à Elfman. Ce dernier sentait d'ailleurs son adversaire reprendre tranquillement le dessus et le repoussa plus loin d'un coup de poing près de la tempe. Le jeune Strauss se relava, bien qu'étourdi, en s'appuyant sur son genou pour mieux se relever.

\- Tu ne sais pas quand abandonner, ricana l'autre.

\- Un vrai homme ne laisse jamais tomber.

\- Dommage que tu ne m'aies pas laissé le temps de terminer avec elle. Sinon le « vrai homme », dit-il avec dédain, serait déjà mort.

Sur ce, il se jeta sur Elfman, prêt à frapper de nouveau. Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de se protéger contre lui, ce qu'il fit avec de plus en plus de peine jusqu'à ce que les coups ne s'arrêtent subitement, l'homme s'écroulant sur lui, inconscient. Elfman leva son regard sur la silhouette au-dessus d'eux. Lisanna avait récupéré le plus lourd débris du mur qu'elle avait pu soulever et l'avait fracassé sur le crâne de l'attaquant.

\- Ça c'est l'œuvre d'un vrai homme ! Se réjouit Elfman à l'adresse de Lisanna qui rit au plus étrange compliment qu'elle ait jamais reçu.

Puis il se releva, se précipitant sur Evergreen qui le fixait avec un nouveau respect dans le regard. Elle était consciente, semblait pouvoir bouger un minimum et n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Bien. Pensa Elfman. Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de remarquer qu'elle avait de la difficulté à se relever. Sans la moindre hésitation, il la souleva, une main sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos. La jeune femme tenta brièvement de le repousser, mais abandonna rapidement avant de lever ses grands yeux bruns sur lui, ces derniers luisants à cause des larmes qui s'y formaient.

\- Pourquoi ? Parvint-elle à dire, toujours incrédule qu'il ait été à sa recherche.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, idiote, nous sommes partenaires. Et un homme ne laisse pas tomber sa partenaire.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une longue nuit

**Bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, peu d'action, mais plusieurs réponses :) J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Lily xx**

 **P.S. Je vous adore !**

Mira et Laxus avaient été invités à s'installer près du feu qui brulait déjà au centre du campement. Bien que Mira commence à connaitre son manque de patience, elle vit Laxus s'assoir lorsque Levy lui proposa. Puis on leur tendit une tasse de thé qu'elle accepta avec joie. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, fixait sa propre tasse d'un air méfiant avant de reporter son attention sur Levy, ignorant les nombreux visages qui regardaient curieusement vers eux.

\- Tu vas nous dire à la fin ce qui se passe ? Se plaint-il. On vous a suivi alors maintenant parle.

Voyant le regard noir que Gajeel jetait à Laxus, Levy se dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'expliquer au plus vite. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie, c'était que ces deux là prouvent une fois de plus qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas.

\- Ce que Laxus essai de dire c'est qu'on apprécierait énormément en savoir plus sur l'EDD, précisa Mira d'un large sourire alors que Laxus s'impatientait encore plus. Pourquoi sont-ils vos ennemis ? Ajouta-t-elle, son ton plus sérieux.

Levy se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se mit à parler.

\- Comme vous devez vous en douter, Gajeel et moi sommes porteurs, comme la plupart des gens ici d'ailleurs. Mon propre pouvoir est l'augmentation de certains liens au niveau de mon cerveau qui me permettent de comprendre n'importe quel langage ou dialecte.

\- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Mira, épatée qu'un tel pouvoir existe.

La jeune femme répondit par un sourire timide avant de poursuivre.

\- Cette habileté m'a permise se lire une certaine information confidentielle d'un langage codé après avoir été sélectionnée par l'EDD.

\- Quel genre d'information ?

\- La vérité derrière l'apparition des déchus.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Grommela Laxus. Personne ne sait d'où viennent ces satanés choses, encore moins l'agence qui est censée s'en débarrasser.

\- L'EDD crée les déchus, s'interposa Gajeel dans la conversation d'un ton sec.

\- Et puis quoi encore, dit Laxus en se levant. C'est clair que vous êtes tous cinglés. De toute façon, s'il y avait réellement une bande de déchus là-bas, je vois pas comment t'a pu sortir de là indemne, dit-il en pointant Levy.

\- Sans Gajeel je ne serais pas sorti de là justement. Spécialement après qu'ils m'aient trouvé avec les documents.

\- Je suis certaine que Gajeel se débrouille très bien au combat, intervint Mira, elle-même perplexe, mais comment avez-vous réussi à vous en sortir ?

La lueur noire dans le regard de Gajeel refit surface. Quant à la jeune femme, elle se contenta de glisser discrètement sa main dans celle de son copain alors qu'elle parlait, comme si rien n'était.

\- Gajeel faisait partie de l'EDD avant de comprendre à quel point elle était corrompue. Il connaissait bien le mur et a réussi à s'échapper avec moi.

\- Qu'as-tu appris sur les déchus, demanda Mira qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

\- Les déchus sont en fait des porteurs à la base, laissa tomber Levy d'un ton las.

\- Mais… commença Mira qui venait de pâlir. Alors tu veux dire que n'importe lequel d'entre nous…

\- Non, nia Levy, sans toutefois afficher un air rassurant. Les porteurs se transformant en déchus doivent passer par deux étapes essentielles.

\- Doivent ? Attends… tu veux dire qu'ils _veulent_ devenir des déchus ?

Levy confirma d'un hochement de tête, l'air grave.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Dit Mira, n'y comprenant rien. Pourquoi vouloir devenir comme ça ?

\- Pour la puissance, comprit Laxus tout haut vers lequel elle se tourna. T'as vu à quel point on a eu de la difficulté le vaincre ? Sa force dépasse clairement la nôtre. La question est comment ?

\- Chaque déchu doit d'abord s'ouvrir à la magie noire en commentant un meurtre, répondit-elle.

\- C'est ignoble, souffla Mira.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la haine envers ceux assoiffés de pouvoir au point de prendre la vie de quelqu'un pour y parvenir. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il en arriver là ? Puis elle remarqua que Laxus avait le regard vide, les traits crispés. Elle allait lui demander s'il allait bien, mais Levy poursuivi.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Il faut ensuite qu'il recueille une grande quantité d'énergie magique…

\- En absorbant l'énergie d'un autre porteur, compléta Gajeel devant son hésitation, les bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur les flammes.

Un frisson de dégout parcouru l'échine de Mira, bien vite remplacé par un frisson de terreur.

\- Mais alors…

\- La seule raison les poussant à recruter des porteurs est d'absorber leur pouvoir, confirma Levy, attristée par l'évidente détresse de Mira.

À peine eut-elle le temps de compléter sa phrase que Mira et Laxus s'étaient levés d'un bon.

\- T'aurais pu le dire plus tôt, tête de métal ! Beugla Laxus qui cachait son inquiétude par de la colère.

\- Et ça aurait changé quoi, hen ? Vous ne pouvez pas partir en pleine nuit.

\- C'est ça, répliqua Laxus avec sarcasme après lui avoir jeté un regard foudroyant. Tu viens Strauss ? Ajouta-t-il à la surprise de cette dernière.

La jeune femme ne se fit toutefois pas prier et ramassa son sac, prête à le suivre. Chaque minute où ils ne faisaient rien était une minute de plus où Elfman risquait de se faire voler sa force vitale.

\- Attendez ! S'exclama Levy. Gajeel à raison. Les bois sont gorgés de déchus, particulièrement la nuit où ils sont plus forts et surtout près du mur.

\- Merci pour votre aide, dit Mirajane, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps alors que mon frère et sa sœur sont en danger.

La jeune femme eux cheveux bleus pinça les lèvres.

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais ils ne recevront aucune aide si vous mourrez cette nuit.

\- Je peux vous y conduire demain si vous voulez ! S'exclama un jeune homme aux cheveux saumon.

Ce dernier n'avait pas pris la parole depuis le début malgré sa proximité, semblant beaucoup trop intéressé à piquer le feu de camp d'une branche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit complètement réduite en cendres.

\- T'es qui toi ? Dit Laxus de but en blanc.

\- Natsu ! S'exclama-t-il d'un large sourire.

\- Il fait lui aussi partie des rares personnes s'étant échappées du mur, précisa-t-Levy suite au regard que lui lançait Laxus, visiblement réticent à se faire guider par le jeune homme. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il sait ce qu'il fait… la plupart du temps, ajouta-t-elle a mi-voix.

Laxus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la tête brulée avec découragement alors qu'il reprit de faire flamber la minuscule parcelle qui restait de la branche originale, se brulant les doigts au passage.

\- Natsu ! T'es doigts sont en feu, s'exaspéra d'un ton ennuyé la jeune femme blonde qui était près de lui.

\- Oh ! Merci Lucy ! Dit-il après constatation de ses propres doigts brulant, plongeant sa main dans le verre d'eau de la jeune femme.

Alors que cette dernière se mettait à lui crier des bêtises d'avoir gâcher son breuvage, Mira reporta son attention sur Levy.

\- Eum… commença Mira, tu es certaine qu'il est…

\- Pas question que je suive ce retardé ! Trancha Laxus.

\- Salamender est un idiot, confirma Gajeel, mais il peut être utile quand il veut. Il va vous mener où il faut et il sait se battre… Gihi, moins bien que moi, mais…

\- Il ne sait même pas que ses doigts sont entrain de cramer ! Éclata Laxus à deux doigts de partir.

\- Je ne ressens pas la douleur ! Expliqua Natsu qui, arrivé de nulle part, s'était glissé entre Laxus et Mira, nullement insulté par la discussion.

\- Parfait alors ! Laissa tomber Laxus avec agacement en le poussant d'un violent coup de poing, laissant libre court à sa frustration.

\- Oh ! Le nouveau veut se battre ! S'exclama Natsu en frappant son poing dans son autre main, son sourire toujours présent.

\- Natsu, ton nez… s'exaspéra Lucy devant l'important écoulement de sang qui s'échappait de son nez, là où Laxus l'avait frappé.

Bien qu'il ne ressente pas les signaux de douleur, il était évident que son corps n'était pas plus résistant pour autant.

\- Une nuit, insista Levy ignorant Natsu et Lucy. Restez dormir ici et je vous jure que vous partirez dès l'aube.

Malgré sa volonté qui lui criait d'aller à la recherche d'Elfman à l'instant, la jeune femme savait très bien que voyager à l'aveuglette alors que la forêt était la plus dangereuse était une terrible idée. D'un soupir, elle se résigna à déposer son sac, indiquant qu'elle passerait la nuit-là. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir Laxus serrer les dents avant de céder également. Bien qu'elle l'ait vu agir de manière impulsive à de nombreuses occasions, Mira savait que même lui n'irait pas à la recherche d'Evergreen sans réfléchir. Sans compter qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le trajet menant au cartier général du mur. L'un comme l'autre savait que trouver l'endroit aléatoirement serait une perte considérable de temps s'ils n'attendaient pas Natsu.

Tous deux résignés, ils s'installèrent chacun dans la tente qui leur fut offerte. Puis ils se couchèrent, sachant très bien qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas le sommeil désiré durant ce qui serait sans nul doutes une longue nuit.


	10. Chapitre 8,5 : Chapitre bonus (Gale)

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **** Avant de commencer la lecture ****

 **Ceci est un** ** _chapitre bonus_** **. En effet, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas une fanfic sur GaLe, la fan absolue de ce couple en moi n'a pas su résister à la tentation de leur réserver leur propre chapitre racontant leur rencontre.**

 **Bien sûr, je suis consciente que c'est un Miraxus/Elfever. Je me suis donc assurée que ceux n'étant pas intéressés par ce chapitre bonus ne manqueront aucune information essentielle concernant la suite de l'histoire s'ils décident de l'ignorer.**

 **Bref, pour tous ceux qui ont été charmés par le magnifique couple que forme Gajeel et Levy, j'espère que vous apprécierez :D**

** _Deux ans plus tôt_ **

Levy n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il y avait quelques jours à peine, elle se rendait, le sourire aux lèvres, à la bibliothèque où elle travaillait. Cet endroit plein de lumière, de cultures, d'histoires palpitantes qu'elle ne cessait de dévorer des yeux lorsque les visiteurs n'avaient pas besoin d'elle… Puis en une fraction de seconde, son emploi de rêve s'est vite changé en un cauchemar. Elle avait été recrutée par l'EDD, et ce simplement parce qu'un anneau encerclait son pouce. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit qu'elle, sans la moindre expérience de combat, pouvait-elle rivaliser avec ces horribles créatures qu'étaient les déchus ? Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas que son corps qui n'était désespérément pas adapté au combat, le pouvoir de son anneau ne lui accordant aucun avantage physique. Elle serait probablement une des premières personnes à tomber au combat, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

Levy se retourna encore et encore dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'y tienne plus : elle avait besoin de se promener. La jeune femme se doutait toutefois que l'organisation n'approuverait pas son initiative, mais elle n'en pouvait plus et devait absolument quitter la pièce où elle était confinée depuis son arrivée la veille. À pas de souris, elle sorti de la chambre commune, profitant du fait qu'ils soient au milieu de la nuit et que celui qui servait de gardien somnolait près de la porte. Levy détestait l'idée d'être surveillée. Si elle devait passer le reste de ses jours ici, elle devrait au moins avoir un peu de liberté, bâtiment militaire ou non.

Un sourire se traça sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était suffisamment éloignée du garde pour être certaine d'être passée inaperçu. Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas baisser sa garde, mais au moins elle avait passé la première étape. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle dut cependant avouer que son excursion était décevante. Tout était semblable, morne, terne… Chaque pas qu'elle faisait lui rappelait à quel point elle détestait l'endroit. Résignée, elle fit demi-tour, prête à rentrer au dortoir. Cependant, une porte entrouverte capta son attention et sa curiosité eut finalement le dernier mot, la jeune femme se glissant à l'intérieur.

La pièce était très singulière, composée de quelques tablettes et étagères et d'un simple bureau au centre. Ce dernier lui rappelait celui qu'elle utilisait à la bibliothèque, lui remémorant une fois de plus ce qu'elle avait perdu pour toujours. Faute d'autre aspects intéressants, elle s'assit au bureau et en ouvrit un tiroir. Elle pouvait voir quelques papiers épars, fournitures de bureau, mais ce qui capta son attention fut un cahier de notes. L'écriture était toutefois dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. « Un langage propre à l'organisation » comprit-elle alors qu'elle connaissait pratiquement tous les langages existants. Plissant les yeux et après une analyse élaborée du premier paragraphe, la jeune femme commençait à bien en saisir la signification.

Son cœur s'accéléra par le plaisir de cette nouvelle découverte. Elle adorait cette sensation qui s'accompagnait lorsqu'elle apprenait une nouvelle langue, surtout que les langues qu'elle ne connaissant toujours pas se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Elle continua de lire au hasard les notes jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne s'emballe encore plus, non pas due à sa soif de connaissances cette fois, mais plutôt à l'effroi. Les mains tremblantes, la jeune femme laissa tomber le carnet alors qu'elle venait lire la pire information qui soit : la création des déchus. Ils savaient… ils savaient d'où venaient les déchus. Pire encore, ils _devenaient_ les déchus en volant la force vitale des autres porteurs. Il fallait qu'elle parte immédiatement, qu'elle… Son sang se figea dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit des pas, cette dernière se cachant sous le bureau, le seul endroit possible dans cette pièce vide.

\- Je suis certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose, dit une voix.

\- Tu vois bien que tu hallucines, rétorqua un deuxième. Il n'y a jamais rien qui se passe d'intéressant lorsqu'on monte la garde.

\- Je te jure que j'ai entendu quelque chose… Bingo, dit l'homme triomphant en s'approchant de la pièce où Levy de trouvait.

\- De quoi tu parles.

\- J'entends des battements de cœur là-dedans, sourit-il, fier d'exploiter son pouvoir pour une fois.

Puis il ouvrit la porte à la volée, marchant d'un pas décidé dans la direction où se trouvait Levy, repérant au passage le journal qui lui avait glissé des mains. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant de plus pour tirer Levy de sous le bureau par les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Levy avait beau essayer de parler, aucun son ne s'échappait de sa gorge tant elle était terrifiée. Malheureusement, son état de panique dut alerter le soldat qui jeta un œil au carnet de notes avant de reposer son regard glacial sur elle.

\- Tu peux lire ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle ne peut pas lire ça, s'exaspéra l'autre.

\- Oui elle peut, insista le premier. Ses battements de cœur ont accéléré encore plus quand elle a nié. Elle ment.

Le regard du deuxième homme se durcit en comprenant la menace que Levy représentait maintenant.

\- Je vais aller chercher le capitaine, annonça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Quant à Levy, elle avait beau se débattre, son assaillant ne semblait même pas éprouver de la difficulté à la maintenir en place. Puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, révélant celui s'étant présenté comme le capitaine Thompson. Ce dernier la toisa de haut en bas avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un d'aussi petit puisse causer autant de problèmes.

Une vague de haine envahit la jeune femme en regardant l'homme. Son dégout pour cette personne n'augmenta qu'encore plus lorsqu'il souleva son menton d'une main.

\- Tu as une quantité impressionnante d'énergie magique, constat-il à son contact. Dommage… j'aurais pu t'utiliser comme réserve d'énergie à plus long terme, mais bon… Une fille capable d'apprendre une langue inconnue en quelques minutes seulement doit certainement comprendre qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de te laisser en vie.

Les larmes envahirent les yeux de la jeune femme. Bien sûr, elle avait compris qu'elle serait exécutée dès que le garde avait découvert la vérité, mais qu'on lui dise tout haut… elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus contenir ses larmes. Puis elle sentit l'énergie quitter son corps à partir de l'endroit où Thompson touchait sa peau. La sensation s'atténua toutefois peu à peu et, à l'expression de frustration qu'affichait le capitaine, elle confirma qu'il avait effectivement plus de difficulté à absorber son énergie qu'au début. Comprenant que ça ne menait à rien, il la lâcha.

\- On va faciliter un peu le processus, dit-il d'un sourire sadique en levant le poing, prêt à l'abattra sur elle.

À la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, il suspendit son geste. Visiblement, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Capitaine ? Demanda un des hommes qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre les agissements de son supérieur.

\- C'est l'occasion parfaite pour ajouter une nouvelle recrue à nos rangs. Personne n'entre ou ne sort d'ici avant mon retour, ordonna-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Quant à Levy, elle n'avait qu'une envie : en finir au plus vite. Comment pouvaient-ils être cruels au point de la laisser languir comme ça à deux doigts de son assassinat ? Cependant, peu importe à quel point elle avait hâte que ce cauchemar soit terminé, se cœur se serra d'appréhension lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le capitaine, suivi de près par un homme aux yeux de la couleur du sang. Lorsque ces derniers croisèrent son propre regard, la jeune femme comprit que cette brute serait probablement la dernière personne qu'elle allait rencontrer, ce dernier étant sur le point de mettre fin à ses jours. Puis son poing entra en contact avec ses côtes, puis la lèvre…Elle avait beau s'y être attendue, la douleur était énorme et, lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle était à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Gajeel gronda lorsqu'on le sorti de son sommeil. Il venait tout juste de revenir au mur, après une longue absence à patouiller dans les villages. Il avait d'ailleurs fait cela une bonne partie de sa carrière en tant que soldat de l'EDD. Cependant, quelques jours plus tôt, un anneau s'était tracé à son pouce et il avait été rappelé au mur par le capitaine lui-même dès que ce dernier avait appris la nouvelle. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment surpris. Depuis des années, le capitaine Thompson lui disait qu'il avait le potentiel de faire partie de l'élite de l'EDD et que, si un jour un pouvoir se manifestait chez lui, il serait formé à son plein potentiel. Gajeel ignorait toutefois qu'il serait formé dès le premier jour… nuit.

Avec peine, il s'extirpa de son lit, saluant officiellement son supérieur malgré son dégoût pour de telles formalités.

\- Nous avons une occasion parfaite de t'initier, sourit l'homme. Une de nos nouvelles recrues s'est avérée être une ennemie à la cause de l'EDD et s'est emparée d'information vitale.

Gajeel se raidit, maintenant bien éveillé, prêt à rattraper cette ennemie.

\- Elle est partie dans quelle direction ?

\- Oh non ! Sois sans craintes, nous avons su l'intercepter.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil intrigué.

\- Pourquoi me réveiller alors ?

\- Puisque c'est l'heure de t'initier à l'élite de l'organisation. Mais pour faire ça j'ai besoin qu'elle soit affaiblie avant et ça, je vais te laisser t'en charger.

Gajeel leva un peu plus les sourcils en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par affaiblir.

\- Tu veux que je tabasse une fille ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Une ennemie, précisa-t-il. Une fois que tu auras procédé, tu pourras voir à quel point cette étape est cruciale.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée, mais qui était-il pour contredire les ordres de celui dirigeant l'organisme responsable de la sécurité du royaume ? Il suivi son supérieur et exécuta ses ordres. « La femme qui est devant toi est dangereuse, une criminelle » tenta-t-il de se rappeler malgré la difficulté qu'il avait d'associer cette fille à quoi que ce soit de menaçant. Une fois terminé, il se retourna vers Thompson qui souriait avec satisfaction.

\- Parfait, dit-il. Vous deux, hors de ma vue, dit-il à l'adresse des deux gardes.

Une fois que ces derniers eurent quitté, Thompson reprit.

\- Ce dont tu vas être témoin, seuls les plus méritants y ont accès. Prépare-toi à t'ouvrir à une puissance hors du commun.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Aujourd'hui rien. Observe.

Sur ce, il empoigna de nouveau le menton de Levy, mi- consciente et se remit à absorber, beaucoup plus rapidement cette fois, son énergie. Un faible cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, son énergie trop basse pour plus fort. Quant à Thompson, ses yeux avaient maintenant une couleur orangée qui glaça le sang de Gajeel. Seuls les déchus avaient l'iris d'une telle couleur.

\- C'est quoi cette merde ? Dit Gajeel.

\- Ça, c'est comment on fait partie de l'élite, dit-il, son sourire plus inhumain que jamais. Peu importe leur pouvoir, les porteurs ont une énergie magique qui peut permettre d'atteindre le sommet lorsque tu l'ajoute à la tienne.

Gajeel ne croyait pas ses yeux qui voyaient pourtant bel et bien le capitaine se transformer en déchu, la créature même qu'il avait toujours cru combattre. Venait-il vraiment de lui offrir la possibilité d'accéder à toute cette puissance ? Il avait toujours rêvé d'être au somment de l'organisation, cette même organisation qui avait le contrôle du royaume. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être puissant, sa motivation entretenue depuis des années par le capitaine lui-même qui l'avait pratiquement pris sous son aile. Mais _ça_ ? Et cette fille… À la pâleur qu'elle affichait, l'énergie que Thompson accumulait quittait son corps à grande vitesse et, bien vite, elle n'aurait même plus la force de respirer.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui prit, il poussa la main de son capitaine loin du visage de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Il pouvait voir chez ce dernier une immense colère, et ce même à travers les traits animal qu'il portait à l'instant.

\- Je te laisse une dernière chance, Gajeel. Éloigne-toi et je vais ignorer ton comportement.

Le jeune homme maintint toutefois le regard froid du déchu en transformation, toujours entre la jeune femme et l'autre. D'une vitesse inhumaine, le capitaine abattit ses griffes sur lui, Gajeel se protégeant au dernier instant de son bas. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se rappela que son pouvoir, nouvellement acquis, permettait à sa peau d'être extrêmement résistante. Devant la surprise de Thompson, il ne perdit pas un instant et enfonça son épée dans l'abdomen du déchu. Ce dernier tomba à genoux, mais ne prit que quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et extirper l'arme de son corps.

Bien qu'un tel coup soit mortel chez un être humain, Gajeel savait qu'il n'était pas vaincu dans sa forme actuelle. Néanmoins, peut-être aurait-il le temps de sortir de là avec la fille. Sans plus s'attarder, il la souleva dans ses bras et sorti de la pièce. Dans les couloirs comme ça, ses chances étaient pratiquement nulles. Cependant, même s'il n'était pas venu depuis des années, il avait vécu assez longtemps ici pour avoir découvert quelques souterrains.

Près d'une heure plus tard, il s'écroula près d'une rivière dans la forêt, à bout de souffle, ayant réussi à sortir de là par il ne savait quel miracle. Sa tête bourdonnait toujours, mais il repenserait aux évènements plus tard : quelque chose de plus pressant reposait dans ses bras. Il la posa doucement sur le bord de l'eau, mais réalisa bien vite qu'il n'avait aucune idée quoi faire. Il était un soldat, ou plutôt, avait été un soldat jusqu'ici. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec quelqu'un d'aussi délicat, particulièrement quelqu'un qui présentait autant de contusions dont il était le responsable.

À court d'idée, il lui jeta de l'eau au visage dans l'espoir de la réveiller, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Puis il décida d'éponger le sang là où sa peau s'était ouverte sous ses propres poings. Il en était à éponger sa lèvre fendue lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent. La peur emplit les yeux noisette aussitôt quelle croisa son regard et, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir, elle empoigna une pierre et s'en servit pour le frapper à la tempe. Le coup était plutôt violent, surtout pour une petite crevette comme elle et, sans sa peau épaissie, il aurait sans nul doute été sonné.

\- Calme-toi, dit-il du ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait même s'il échouait lamentablement. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

\- Tu crois que je vais te croire après m'avoir battue ? Je suis presque…

Sa phrase resta en suspens alors que le peu de force qu'il lui restait était épuisé et que ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Gajeel la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle heurte le sol.

* * *

La tête de Levy allait exploser tant les évènements des dernières heures la submergeaient. La vérité sur l'EDD en soi était complètement déstabilisante, mais se réveiller alors que l'homme lui ayant infligé toutes ces blessures était penché au-dessus d'elle… ça en était simplement trop pour la jeune femme. Cependant, une fois le choc passé, une révélation s'insinua dans son esprit : elle était toujours en vie. Pourquoi ? Elle était pratiquement certaine d'avoir été tout près de la mort…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle comprit aussi qu'il l'avait rattrapée pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse davantage. Et ce regard… ça avait beau être les mêmes yeux que là-bas, ils étaient tellement différents…

À cet instant, son cerveau lui criait de se méfier, de le fuir, de ne pas croire ses mensonges… Et pourtant, quelque chose au fond d'elle-même la poussa à rester là, entre ces bras entraînés au combat qui, pourtant, semblaient protecteurs lorsqu'ils se trouvaient autour de ses épaules.

** _Présent_ **

Levy se réveilla. D'un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans le campement que Gajeel et elle avaient bâti avec les autres suite à leurs nombreux mois de fuite. Puis elle repensa à son rêve. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé à sa rencontre avec Gajeel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré les apparences de cauchemar que son souvenir prenait au début, la jeune femme savait très bien qu'il se transformait rapidement en rêve. Oui, ils avaient eu des débuts difficiles. Oui, il lui avait fallu un moment pour oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais lorsqu'il s'était ouvert à elle, qu'elle avait compris les raisons derrière ses actions, sans compter le fait qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie au final, Levy l'avait pardonné. Et au fil des jours, puis des semaines, elle avait fait plus que le pardonner… Elle n'imaginait tout simplement pas sa vie sans lui.

Le ciel était encore noir et emplis d'étoiles, mais elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à se rendormir, le souvenir du mur trop présent dans sa tête. Elle s'extirpa donc de son sac de couchage et sorti de sa tente. Elle trouva une silhouette familière au sol à l'endroit qu'elle savait être l'emplacement préféré de Gajeel pour dormir lorsque le ciel était dégagé, ce dernier préférant dormir à l'extérieur.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui, replaçant une mèche rebelle qui barrait son visage. À son contact, le jeune homme battit des paupières sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe crevette ? La reconnut-il même sans la voir.

\- J'ai du mal à dormir, dit-elle simplement.

Gajeel leva le bras, lui laissant une ouverture. Levy ne se fit pas prier et se glissa à ses côtés, lovée contre lui. Au moment où elle crut qu'il s'était rendormi, elle sentit sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Crevette…

\- Hum ?

\- T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme sourit contre son torse. Oui elle allait bien. Comment ne pas bien aller alors qu'elle dormait contre celui qu'elle aimait ?

\- Certaine, dit-elle sans hésitations alors qu'elle s'endormie paisiblement.

 **Alors voilà ! Mon chapitre spécial Gale :) Et, sans aucune surprise, j'ai une fois de plus battu mon record du chapitre le plus long avec ce couple haha. Je crois que j'ai sincèrement un problème ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre bonus et on se revoit bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire! :D**


	11. Chapitre 9 : S'échapper

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Bon, je dois avouer que, ce lundi, le chapitre 488 m'a brisé le cœur (ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne divulguerai aucun spoiler). Je tenais simplement à dire que même s'il m'a rendu triste et que c'est peut-être définitif, j'ai encore confiance en Mashima et je crois qu'il pourrait très bien garder quelque chose en réserve pour réparer tout ça :o**

 **Bon ! Maintenant revenons à** ** _Derrière le mur_** **:) J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

Comme promis, le petit groupe composé de Laxus, Mira et Natsu s'était mis en route alors que le soleil effleurait à peine l'horizon. Malgré sa détermination à partir tôt, Laxus ne pouvait s'empêcher de bailler alors qu'ils entamèrent leur longue marche en direction du mur. Mira, quant à elle, était fidèle à elle-même, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et semblant prête à escalader une montagne… du moins, fidèle à elle-même lorsque d'autres gens que lui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Bien que le jeune homme ait remarqué qu'elle affichait un peu moins son côté plus…démoniaque qu'à leur rencontre, Laxus devait avouer que sa capacité de passer du plus beau sourire à un regard de tueur en quelques instants à peine avait quelque chose de déroutant.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que Mira n'engage la conversation.

\- Je me demandais, Natsu… Si j'ai bien compris, ça fait déjà un moment que vous avez formé Fairy Tail.

\- Quelques années, oui, confirma-t-il.

\- Si vous connaissez la vérité à propos de l'EDD, pourquoi garder ça secret.

Une moue apparue sur le visage de Natsu.

\- La plupart des villages sont surveillés par les gardes de l'EDD et beaucoup d'entre eux, comme cet idiot de Gajeel avant, ne savent même pas ce que fait vraiment leur organisation. Mais selon Lucy, c'est trop dangereux de s'approcher des villages quand nous sommes presque tous des échappés de l'EDD. Même si moi je dis qu'il faut arrêter de réfléchir et foncer dans le tas ! Ajouta-t-il en tapant dans son poing, une flamme brillant dans son regard.

\- T'es vraiment pas une lumière toi, laissa tomber Laxus qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis leur départ.

\- Laxus ! Le réprimanda Mira, mais le jeune homme l'ignora. Je suis quand même surpris que tu n'aies pas quand même été bêtement te faire tuer en fonçant tête baissée… la petite blonde doit avoir par mal d'emprise sur toi, ricana-t-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux saumon croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

\- C'est-ce que Lucy répète tout le temps pour me convaincre, mais…

Il réprima un frisson de frayeur avant de continuer.

\- C'est _elle_ qui refuse que j'ai ailles…

\- Qui elle ?

\- Satan en personne, frissonna-t-il une fois de plus. Erza !

\- La fille rousse qu'on a vue hier soir ? Demanda Mira.

Natsu confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je me demande quel pouvoir a son anneau pour être si puissante… réfléchit la jeune femme tout haut, sa main appuyée sur son menton en signe de réflexion.

\- Ce n'est pas une porteuse, démentit Natsu.

\- Quoi ? Intervint cette fois Laxus. T'as plus peur de cette fille que d'un bataillon de soldats armés et elle n'a même pas de pouvoirs ?

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de pouvoirs pour être un monstre ! Juste une épée et elle peut vaincre une armée, faire tomber des montagnes et…

Natsu fut interrompu dans son délire par un coup de poing sur le crâne de la part de Laxus.

\- Laxus ! S'exclama de nouveau Mira.

\- Il ne ressent pas la douleur… je vois pas pourquoi je me retiendrais…

\- Regarde sa tête, pointa Mira où une bosse commençait déjà à se former sur son crâne.

\- Alors tu veux vraiment te battre ? Dit Natsu en se relevant, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tssss, se plaint Laxus, en ignorant le jeune homme, cet imbécile ne mérite même pas ta sympathie.

\- Il a une grande imagination, le défendit Mira, une main sur sa joue. Et beaucoup d'énergie !

Laxus soupira et se remit à marche en silence. Par un quelconque miracle, ils parvinrent finalement à l'extérieur du mur, près d'où se trouvait la porte du quartier général.

\- Tu crois pouvoir t'orienter là-dedans ? Demanda Mira à Natsu avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Bien sûr ! Dit-il de son sourire caractéristique. En plus, on a fait une carte à partir des informations qu'on s'est tous rappelés de cet endroit.

\- Et que suggères-tu ?

\- Lucy et Levy m'ont dit que notre meilleure chance était de passer par le tunnel que Gajeel a emprunté pour sortir.

Mira hocha en signe d'approbation. Quant à l'absence de réaction de Laxus, la jeune femme l'interprétait comme un accord. On y va ! S'encouragea-t-elle alors qu'ils reprirent leur progression vers l'endroit où se trouvait son frère.

* * *

Elfman parcouru les couloirs à l'aveuglette le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait, Evergreen au creux de ses bras et Lisanna qui essayait de maintenir la cadence derrière lui. Ils avaient réussi à sortir de la région la plus active du mur, mais malheureusement, cela impliquait qu'ils progressaient sans aucune lumière pour les guider.

\- Elfman attend ! Dit-elle le plus bas qu'elle pouvait sans toutefois alerter tout le mur.

\- On n'a pas le temps d'attendre… dit-il en jetant un inutile coup d'œil à Evergreen dus à l'obscurité qui les entourait.

\- Mais on ne sait même pas où on va !

Le jeune homme ralentit, réalisant effectivement la futilité de courir comme ça. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il sentit une main sur son avant-bras et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qu'il portait.

\- Pose-moi par terre, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Pas question ! Un homme ne peut pas…

\- Et la femme en a assez de tes histoires d'homme, se plait-elle avec plus de conviction que son état le permettait.

Cela n'eut d'effet que de faire sourire le jeune homme.

\- Arrête de rire bêtement, dit-elle malgré l'obscurité presque totale. Je peux voir dans le noir et je peux vous guider toi et… t'es qui toi ? Ajouta-t-elle en pointant Lisanna même si elle était la seule qui pouvait voir son propre geste.

\- Je m'appelle Lisanna, dit la jeune femme qui n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre qu'on parlait d'elle.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas une idée comment sortir d'ici par hasard ?

\- J'ai simplement des sensations, une sorte de troisième sens, mais il n'est pas précis. Je sais par contre que je me sens un peu mieux depuis qu'on est entrée dans cette aile du mur, mais là, on n'y voit rien.

\- Ça, c'est mon domaine, sourit Evergreen avec fierté. Je vais vous guider.

Elle se laissa glisser des bras d'Elfman malgré les réticences de ce dernier. Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Seule la main du jeune homme l'empêcha de se fracasser au sol. Sans se faire prier, il la souleva de nouveau malgré ses protestations.

\- Aucun de vous deux ne voyez en ce moment ! Si on se promène à l'aveugle dans ce labyrinthe on est aussi bien que morts.

\- Alors dis-moi où aller, trancha Elfman. Si toi t'es mes yeux alors, en tant qu'homme, je vais être tes jambes.

La jeune femme ne put se retenir de rougir abondamment à son commentaire malgré l'agaçante manie qu'avait ce tas de muscles à toujours dire « homme » partout. Heureusement qu'il ne la voyait pas en ce moment, pensa-t-elle.

\- C'est beau l'amour… ricana Lisanna derrière eux.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec l'amour ! Éclatèrent Evergreen et Elfman simultanément n'augmentant qu'encore plus le rire de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Dans une dizaine de mètres nous atteindrons le bout de ce couloir, mais nous allons pouvoir tourner soit à gauche, soit à droite, dit finalement Evergreen, tentant d'ignorer les propos de cette fille qui n'y connaissait clairement rien à l'amour. Tes sens recommandent quelle direction ?

\- Je ne sens rien pour l'instant, dit Lisanna avec regret. Soit les deux directions ne posent aucun danger, soit la menace est trop loin pour que je puisse la percevoir.

\- On va à gauche, trancha Elfman.

\- T'as entendu quelque chose ? s'informa Lisanna.

\- Non. Il faut choisir un côté alors, j'ai choisi.

Evergreen leva les yeux au ciel au caractère aléatoire de la décision, mais elle devait admettre que, malgré son manque de réflexion la plupart du temps, au moins, au moins, il tentait quelque chose. Ils prirent donc le couloir de gauche et marchèrent pour ce qui semblait une éternité, dus au stress, et ce même si elle savait qu'ils ne marchaient surement que depuis quelques minutes.

\- Attendez… Les arrêta Lisanna.

\- Tu sens quelque chose ? Demanda Elfman qui avait vu à quel point son pouvoir pouvait être utile.

\- Des gens… tout près…

\- Il faut filer d'ici ! S'exclama Evergreen.

\- Non, attendez. Ils ne dégagent pas la même chose que tous les membres de l'EDD qu'on a rencontrés jusqu'ici. Je ressens de la détermination, de l'inquiétude… Ça pourrait très bien être d'autres porteurs qui essaient de s'enfuir.

\- Comme ça pourrait très bien être d'autres gardes, trancha Evergreen. Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite !

\- On devrait aller voir, dit Elfman.

\- T'as du muscle à la place du cerveau ? S'exclama Evergreen. Aller vers eux est notre meilleure chance de mourir !

\- C'est le don de Lisanna qui m'a permis de te retrouver, dit-il, ses yeux braqués sur elle même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment la voir. Elle a gagné ma confiance.

Evergreen rougit une fois de plus avant de se résigner, sans pour autant être rassurée.

\- Je les sens un peu plus loin vers la droite.

\- Il y a un embranchement quelques mètres plus loin à droite, confirma Evergreen, les guidant de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent tourner sans se heurter au mur.

Ils marchèrent un peu plus lorsqu'une lampe de porche l'aveugla. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça instantanément. Si c'était des évadés comme eux, ils n'auraient pas de lampe de poche. Sa main se resserra sur le bras du jeune homme par réflexe. Elle pouvait presque imaginer son énergie vitale la quitter de nouveau. Elle entendit une voix appeler Elfman. Le corps de ce dernier se raidit à cet appel, probablement parce qu'ils l'avaient identifié comme étant l'un de ceux leur ayant causé tant de problèmes. Puis elle entendit son propre nom. Cette fois, son cœur s'emballa. Cette voix, elle la connaissait bien. Cette voix, elle n'avait jamais cru l'entendre de nouveau.

\- Laxus… souffla-t-elle.


	12. Chapitre 10 : Merci

Le cœur de Mira battait à tout rompre, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Son frère. Son frère se tenait là, devant elle, sain et sauf. Plus surprenant encore, il tenait dans ses bras la sœur de Laxus qui, malgré son état affaibli, ne semblait pas non plus être gravement blessée. Cependant, peu importe à quel point elle était heureuse de voir le jeune homme à ses côtés retrouver, lui aussi, le membre de sa famille qu'il cherchait tant, elle n'avait de yeux que pour Elfman. Elle ne se retient d'ailleurs pas et, dès que ses muscles avaient recommencés à bouger, elle se précipita vers lui. Durant le temps que Mira mit à l'atteindre, elle vit Evergreen se glisser péniblement hors de ses bras, appelant son frère respectif alors qu'Elfman s'assurait qu'elle puisse tenir debout. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en profita donc pour se jeter délibérément dans les larges bras de son frère, ses larmes s'étant frayées un chemin jusqu'à ses joues sans même qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Lorsque les frère et sœur Strauss desserrèrent enfin leur étreinte, ils purent voir qu'Evergreen prenait également Laxus dans ses bras. Bien que ce dernier semblait plus distant, il était évident qu'il était plus que soulagé de la savoir sauve.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Demanda finalement Laxus à propos de son état. Et pourquoi êtes-vous dans ce couloir ?

À cette question, Mira leva également sur eux un regard interrogateur. Elle avait été tellement submergée par la joie de revoir son frère qu'elle en avait oublié l'improbabilité de leur présence si près du tunnel documenté par Gajeel.

\- L'EDD… ce sont de vrais monstres… parvint à dire Evergreen après avoir été parcouru par un frisson de dégout. Mais vous ?

\- On sait déjà pour l'EDD. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, dit simplement Laxus.

\- Nous avons rencontré des gens qui se sont échappés d'ici, précisa Mira. Mais il faut vite…

Sa phrase resta en suspens et elle se mit à scruter les environs au même moment que Laxus.

\- T'as entendu ? Demanda Mira à l'adresse du jeune homme.

Ce dernier confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Il faut partir d'ici, vite, appuya-t-il en soulevant Evergreen qui souffrait encore d'un déficit d'énergie.

Les autres ne se firent pas prier et tous courraient déjà vers où Mira, Laxus et Natsu étaient entrés. Mira serra les dents. Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer, dans un endroit aussi complexe et écho qu'étaient les souterrains, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où provenaient les bruits de pas qu'elle et Laxus avaient entendus. À la manière dont Laxus regardait aux alentours, elle comprenait que lui aussi n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la source.

Puis Laxus s'arrêta net, plissant son nez pour humer l'air. On frisson d'effroi parcouru instantanément Mira. Elle l'avait déjà vu en action et savait à quel point son odorat était exceptionnel. Lorsqu'elle perçut l'odeur à son tour, elle eut à peine le temps d'éviter alors qu'un déchu se jetait sur elle. Mais la paire d'yeux oranges qui la fixait n'était pas la seule et, quelques instants plus tard, deux autres paires d'yeux brillaient devant eux. Son cœur s'accéléra encore plus quand elle remarqua que les bêtes les encerclaient.

Natsu était prêt, un sourire plein de défi au visage. Quant à la petite qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de réellement rencontrer, elle avait les poings relevés devant elle et ce, malgré la peur évidente qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Elfman, lui, se tenait droit, d'une assurance qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru retrouver chez son gros ours en peluche de frère. Elle aurait voulu se retourner vers Laxus et voir comment il s'en tirait, mais tourner dos au déchu qui l'avait identifiée comme sa cible revenait à du suicide. Peu importe, la créature ne lui laissa pas le temps d'agir de toute façon et fonça de nouveau sur elle, ses griffes acérées passant cette fois à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

Un poing fracassa le mur où le déchu se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant lui permettant de constater l'importance de la force de son frère qui était, sans aucun doute, le pouvoir de son anneau. Malheureusement, peu importe l'importance de la force brute qui était déployées contre ces choses, si les déchus étaient trop rapides pour qu'on les atteigne, l'action était inutile. Elle devait se concentrer, prévoir ses actions, si elle voulait avoir une chance d'en venir à bout. Malheureusement, elle avait beaucoup avoir une vision ultraperformante, la simple lumière provenant de la lampe de poche de Laxus était très insuffisante. Un autre coup. Elle l'évita de justesse. Puis ce fut au tour d'Elfman d'être ciblé d'un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur.

Elle put à peine crier le nom d'Elfman que le déchu était de nouveau sur elle, qui cette fois, ne put échapper à l'impressionnante mâchoire qui se referma sur son avant-bras, lui soutirant un cri déchirant. Les dents de la bête toujours dans sa chaire, ses jambes cédèrent sous le poids de la créature et, alors qu'elle heurta le sol, seuls ses réflexes lui permirent de bloquer le coup de griffes qui fondait sur elle. Mira maintenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait le bras du déchu à l'aide de son propre bras libre. Elle tremblait sous l'effort et savait que, malheureusement, sa force n'allait pas être utile bien longtemps contre celle de la bête.

Alors qu'elle perdit presque espoir, Mira se sentit propulsée sur le côté puis cessa de sentir la pression qu'exerçait la mâchoire sur son bras. Clignant des yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, la jeune femme réalisa que son frère venait de frapper mortellement le crâne du déchu. Après s'être assurée qu'il était bel et bien mort, elle s'informa du regard pour voir dans quelle condition se trouvaient les autres, une main plaquée contre la blessure qui saignait abondamment. Tout près d'elle, elle put voir, avec le plus grand soulagement, le corps inerte d'un deuxième déchu. Sa quiétude ne fut cependant que de courte durée puisqu'elle remarqua la silhouette de Natsu, étendue près de la forme du déchu. Celle qui accompagnait Elfman et Evergreen tentait d'arrêter le sang qui s'écoulait de manière impressionnante d'une horrible blessure à la tête. Son sang se glaça. S'il était inerte malgré son absence de douleur, il ne pouvait être que gravement blessé.

Une bouffée de peur lui montant à la gorge malgré les deux déchus vaincus, elle se mit à chercher Laxus du regard avec encore plus d'ardeur. Elle espérait le voir indemne, ayant également réussi à protéger Evergreen, un troisième et dernier corps de déchu reposant à ses pieds, mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut une série de griffes fondant sur elle et, cette fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

* * *

Laxus serra sa prise sur Evergreen en détectant la présence des déchus. Trois d'entre eux avaient réussi à les repérer. Mira et lui avaient eu de la difficulté à simplement en vaincre un. Il devait cependant reconnaitre que, cette fois, ils étaient également en plus grand nombre. Mais comment était-il censé se battre contre ces choses alors qu'il portait Evergreen ? Après avoir péniblement éviter deux attaques du déchu le plus près de lui, Ever qui avait remarqué le handicap qu'elle lui causait, prit la parole.

\- Dépose-moi.

\- Pas question ! Ils n'attendent que ça pour terminer le travail !

\- Tu ne peux pas te battre avec moi dans les bras, je… je vais trouver un moyen de me débrouiller… dit-elle avec le plus de conviction qu'elle pouvait.

\- Tssss. T'arrives même pas à te convaincre toi-même. Ça fait deux jours que je marche pour te trouver, tu ne bouges pas de là !

\- Laxus… souffla Evergreen à court de mots avant de voir un nouveau coup fondre sur eux. Attention !

Une autre attaque passa près d'emporter, cette fois-ci pour de bon, l'œil droit de Laxus. Il reprit son souffle, prêt pour une nouvelle attaque. Cependant, il ne pourrait pas se contenter d'esquiver.

\- Tu as assez de forces pour t'accrocher à mon coup ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Parfait.

Dès qu'il sentit la prise autour de sa nuque se resserrer, il libéra sa main droite et en sorti un couteau, soutenant le reste du poids d'Evergreen d'une seule main. La situation n'était bien sûr pas idéale, mais au moins, il aurait une chance de contre-attaquer.

\- Amène-toi, espèce d'ordure provoqua Laxus.

Cependant, être assez près pour l'atteindre de son poignard et assez loin pour que le déchu ne s'en prenne pas à sa sœur était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, un cri déchirant attira son attention vers Mira. Son sang se mit à bouillir lorsqu'il vit que cette dernière était assiégée par le déchu qui l'attaquait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le simple fait d'avoir occupé son attention sur elle une fraction de seconde faillit bien lui couter la vie. Il se concentra de nouveau et parvint enfin à entailler la joue de son adversaire près de l'œil. C'était bien sûr du progrès, mais la blessure n'eut absolument aucun effet sur le déchu. Il reprit sa position de combat malgré la fatigue qui s'emparait maintenant de tous ses muscles. Un autre coup, une autre esquive, avant que finalement, son poignard n'heurte pleinement la chair du déchu au niveau du cœur. Toutefois, s'approcher suffisamment avait pour prix d'être vulnérable face à un violent coup qui l'écrasa contre le mur.

Le jeune homme était étourdi par le choc, mais pu rapidement retrouver ses esprits… trop tard. Le déchu était toujours debout, face à Mirajane, prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Laxus n'avait pas le temps de l'attaquer de nouveau, mais s'il n'agissait pas à cet instant, elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre à ça.

Son corps agit alors que sa tête ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Puis il sentit une douleur aigue dans son dos qu'il venait d'exposer à la patte du déchu. La douleur le fit presque perdre conscience. Il put toutefois sentir une douce main effleurer la sienne, lui prenant le couteau qu'il n'était plus en état d'utiliser. Il comprit ensuite que Mira avait utilisé l'arme pour attaquer la tête du déchu, le seul endroit mis à part la gorge qui s'était avéré efficace contre ces créatures. Puis il s'écroula sur la jeune femme alors qu'Evergreen tombait de ses bras.

\- Laxus ! Cria Mira à son adresse, ralentissant sa chute du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Pas si fort, gronda-t-il une fois le choc de la blessure estompé. C'est pas comme si ça allait me tuer…

Malgré ses propos, la jeune femme posa tout de même délicatement ses mains sur son dos, pratiquement dénudé à cause de sa chemise en lambeaux, inspectant la gravité de la blessure. Elle grimaça, mais dut tout de même reconnaitre que les lésions ne menaçaient pas sa vie. Elle soupira de soulagement.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses être désagréable même après avoir joué les héros, sourit-elle.

\- J'ai rien d'un héros, balbutia-t-il, ne s'étant pas attendu à un tel commentaire de la part de la bouillante jeune femme.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Tssss, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé te faire égorgée sans rien faire ?

\- La plupart des gens seraient restés hors de danger, maintint-elle son point.

\- Je suis pas comme la plupart des gens.

\- Ça, t'inquiètes pas, je le sais, sourit-elle.

 **Bonjour! Alors chapitre d'action aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :)**

 **À bientôt! Lily xxx**

 **P.S. J'adore lire vos commentaires qui me font toujours rire/plaisir/réfléchir ;)**


	13. Chapitre 11 : Sous un autre jour

**Bonjour ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien :) Pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui mis à part : passez une belle journée et j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Lily xx**

Son dos le faisait souffrir, mais il décida de l'ignorer. Du moins, il essayait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait par une blessure alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur du mur. Laxus pouvait sentir les mains de Mira dans son dos et sur son épaule… tellement douces et attentionnées pour celle qui s'était toujours comportée comme une démone en sa présence… une autre distraction qu'il ne pouvait se permettre se rappela Laxus en tentant d'ignorer la jeune femme près de lui, sans compter cette satanée douleur.

Se reconcentrant sur la situation immédiate, il fit un tour d'horizon pour vérifier si tout le monde s'en était tiré. En fait, il voulait surtout s'assurer qu'Evergreen ait bien, mais il fut quand même soulagé qu'aucune personne de leur côté n'ait été mortellement blessé. Même cette tête brulée aux cheveux roses allait s'en sortir malgré le fait qu'une blessure à la tête le laisse toujours inconscient. Il aurait quand même préféré qu'il puisse être en état de marcher. Avec sa sœur toujours affaiblie, pratiquement chacun d'eux blessé, sans compter le fait que la petite qui ressemblait à une version plus jeune de Mira ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment se battre… ils n'étaient définitivement pas tirés d'affaire, pensa-t-il ennuyé.

Il se releva, serrant les dents alors que le mouvement amplifiait sa douleur. Puis il jeta un dernier regard de mépris aux corps des déchus qui avait bien faillit emporter quelques vies parmi leurs rangs, ayant repris leur forme humaine suite à leur mort. Deux d'entre eux étaient méconnaissables due au coup fatal qu'ils avaient reçus à la tête. Quant au troisième, celui qui avait sans nul doute été vaincu par tête brulée, la blessure qui l'avait emporté se trouvait au niveau du cou et il pouvait voir son visage. Honnêtement, Laxus se foutait royalement de ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler et ne voyait en lui qu'un vaurien de bâtard. Toutefois, son regard s'arrêta tout de même sur les traits du déchu. Il avait déjà vu ce visage avant, mais où ? L'image d'un campement dans une forêt s'insinua dans son esprit sans comprendre d'où elle venait… quelques visages supplémentaires parmi lesquels se trouvaient celui du déchu mort. Puis plus rien. L'image se dissipa de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle n'en était pas moins déroutante…

\- Ça va Laxus ? L'interrogea Mira, le regard d'inquiétude qu'elle lui jetait déjà encore plus intense.

\- Ouais, laissa-t-il simplement tomber.

\- Mais…

\- Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite, la coupa-t-il, sachant très bien qu'elle allait insister.

Il la vit serrer son poing, la jeune femme se retenant clairement pour ne pas le frapper. Plutôt que de s'énerver face à sa réaction comme il l'aurait normalement fait, la voir ainsi lui soutira plutôt un sourire moqueur. Définitivement, et ce malgré son bras ensanglanté qu'elle tenait se son autre main, elle semblait toujours prête à garder la tête haute.

\- Toi, dit-il en pointant l'autre Strauss, tu peux la porter encore ?

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait déjà près d'Evergreen hocha la tête.

\- Et Natsu ? Demanda Mira.

Laxus serra de nouveau les dents. Mira avait beau être forte, il ne croyait pas qu'elle puisse porter quelqu'un comme Natsu, surtout dans son état. Quant à lui, le simple fait de bouger était douloureux, mais il n'en laissait rien paraitre.

\- Je porterai les deux, conclut Elfman qui était celui, mis à part Lisanna, qui avait été le moins blessé. En tant qu'homme je… Arrête de faire ça ! S'interrompit-il alors qu'Evergreen venait de lui frapper l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je vais arrêter quand tu vas cesser de dire des absurdités à propos des hommes !

Laxus cessa d'écouter à partir de là et se prépara à partir. De ce qu'il pouvait conclure une fois leur bavardage incessant terminé, Evergreen se sentait assez bien pour marcher, laissant à Natsu sa place. C'est donc en silence qu'ils s'extirpèrent du souterrain, faisant quelques détours en se fiant à son odorat et aux pressentiments de Lisanna.

\- Tu es encore en forme pour marcher s'informa Evergreen inquiète alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans la forêt.

\- Tssss. Parle pour toi, rétorqua simplement Laxus. Je te vois t'appuyer sur tout ce que tu peux pour maintenir le rythme. Je sais que t'es orgueilleuse, mais ce n'est pas te genre de ne pas te plaindre.

\- Tu peux bien parler toi aussi, monsieur je fais tailler en charpie pour protéger quelqu'un !

Il émit un grondement. Tsss. Pourquoi pensaient-ils tous qu'il l'aurait laissé mourir comme ça ?

\- Hey ! Fais pas cette tête Laxus. Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas laissé être victime du déchu sans rien faire, devina-t-elle les pensées de celui qui était pratiquement devenu sa seule famille. C'est juste que, habituellement tu prônes plus le chacun pour soi.

Il ne répondit pas. Evergreen n'insista pas. Puis le silence s'empara du groupe encore secoué alors que cette dernière partie de la journée s'annonça longue et pénible. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient créé des pansements de fortune à partir du chandail ruiné de Laxus, le manque de réel matériel médical se faisait sentir, sans compter la fatigue qui s'emparait de chacun. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au campement, la plupart d'entre eux durent se retenir pour ne pas s'écrouler. Evergreen ne se gêna pas d'ailleurs et se laissa tombé, à bout de souffle près du feu. Les gens de Fairy Tail furent vite alertés par leur arrivée, spécialement la petite blonde qui se jeta sur Natsu.

Quant à lui, Laxus préféra s'éloigner du groupe. Il n'avait pas envie de s'emmerder à raconter ce qui venait de leur arriver, encore moins discuter avec un tas de gens. Lorsqu'une ombre se dirigea vers lui, il allait renvoyer la personne d'où elle venait, mais il réalisa que c'était Mira. Pour une raison obscure, sa présence était moins dérangeante que celle des autres.

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'évader comme ça sans avoir reçu des soins appropriés, sourit-elle, un rouleau de bandages dans une main et au seau d'eau savonneuse dans l'autre.

\- Depuis quand tu me suis ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Depuis que celui qui m'a sauvé la vie refuse de recevoir des soins décents, laissa-t-elle simplement tomber avant de s'installer sans invitation derrière lui.

Laxus ne se déroba pas cependant. Il sentit bientôt un linge sur ses plaies, Mira désinfectant avec soin les lésions sur son dos. Il pouvait sentir la sensation de brulure que provoquait l'action, mais aussi les mains de la jeune femme qui ranimèrent en lui la sensation, plutôt agréable que produisait le contact de Mira. Puis elle se mit à enrouler son torse des bandages, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui pour arriver à en faire le tour. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et, contre toute logique, il se mit à espérer que l'ouïe fine de la jeune femme ne lui permette pas d'entendre la différence de fréquence cardiaque aussi bien que lui. Avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, elle avait terminé.

\- Voilà, dit-elle d'un large sourire. Tu devrais bientôt être sur pieds !

Il n'ajouta rien alors qu'elle se relevait, son regard trop occupé sur… _elle_. Il savait que Mira était une belle fille, peu importe à quel point elle pouvait être désagréable la plupart du temps avec lui, mais là… elle était carrément canon. Pourquoi la trouvait-il si jolie tout à coup alors qu'ils étaient tous dans un état lamentable ? Sans qu'il ne trouve la réponse, elle s'éloigna de lui, semblant se diriger vers le reste des gens, arrangeant discrètement le pansement qui n'était visiblement pas assez serré autour de son bras. Ses connaissances en médecines étaient plus que limitées, mais elle s'était clairement occupée de sa propre blessure à la hâte. « Merde », pensa-t-il. Elle venait de le faire. Elle venait de lui faire croire par ce sourire qu'elle allait bien, que tout était sous contrôle, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Mais Laxus n'était pas comme cette bande d'abrutis toujours en pamoison devant elle, croyant qu'elle était un ange descendu du ciel. Elle n'était _pas_ un ange. La vraie Mirajane avait tout un caractère, un caractère qui la rendait bien plus intéressante que ce qu'elle tentait toujours de projeter.

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop, il l'interpella.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire que tu t'es correctement occupée de ta blessure, lança-t-il dans son dos.

\- Bien sûr ! Regarde, dit-elle en montrant qu'un pansement recouvrait son avant-bras.

\- Ton sourire ne marche pas avec moi Strauss, dit-il platement. Il te reste encore de ces trucs ? Demanda-t-il en faisant référence au matériel de premiers soins.

Initialement surprise qu'il n'ait pas été dupé, elle hocha finalement la tête, lui tendit le matériel qui restait et s'assit devant lui. Avec moins de douceur qu'elle avait elle-même appliquée, mais plus de délicatesse qu'elle ne l'en aurait cru capable, Laxus entreprit de défaire le mauvais pansement.

\- T'es folle ou quoi ? Beugla-t-il dès qu'il put voir la blessure.

Le pansement qui venait à peine d'être posé était déjà imbibé de sang. Sans compter que la plaie était très creuse et ne semblait même pas avoir commencé à cicatriser malgré les quelques heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque.

\- Faut recoudre tout ça, gronda-t-il en reprenant la parole.

Elle pâlit.

\- Ne… ne t'inquiète pas… je…

Il l'ignora, faisant quelques pas en direction du campement et repéra rapidement celle qu'il cherchait.

\- Hey toi, la petite !

\- Moi ? Demanda timidement une jeune fille d'à peine douze ou treize ans aux longs cheveux bleus.

\- Ouais. T'es la guérisseuse par ici pas vrai ?

\- Je me débrouille plutôt bien, répondit-elle avec modestie.

\- Alors amène toi avec une aiguille et du fil, t'as du boulot.

La jeune fille se précipita sur son petit sac qu'elle venait surement d'utiliser sur les autres et suivi Laxus sans broncher, malgré le fait qu'elle soit sans aucun doute intimidée par lui.

\- Je t'assure que je vais bien, sourit Mira avec nervosité.

\- Tais-toi et montre ton bras à la petite, la coupa-t-il, impatient.

La main tremblante, elle se résolut à tendre son bras vers la dénommée Wendy. Cette dernière fit une grimace.

\- Je suis désolée, mais ton ami à raison. Je vais devoir te faire des points de suture.

\- Je t'assure que tout va bien, insista Mira, une certaine panique dans la voix.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea un peu puis se mit à rire.

\- C'est quoi ton problème encore, bouda Mira.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des aiguilles, rit-il de plus belle. Tu as déjà plusieurs déchus vaincus à ton actif, mais tu as peur d'une simple aiguille ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur des aiguilles, je…

Laxus relava un sourcil, attendant sa justification qui ne vint pas. S'il avait cru que la bouillante jeune femme avait une telle peur… c'était tout simplement improbable.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, s'impatienta-t-il.

À contre cœur, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se résigna. Wendy se mit à préparer l'aiguille de laquelle Mira détourna automatiquement le regard. Sa tête avait beau être tournée dans la direction de Laxus, qui était du côté opposé à la jeune fille, Mira gardait les yeux fermés.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pour anesthésier ton bras, dit Wendy avec regret, alors respire un bon coup.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et, dès que l'aiguille entra en contact avec sa peau, elle agrippa le poignet du jeune homme. Elle le serra si fort qu'il commençait à sentir des engourdissements dans sa main. Comment une fille aussi forte pouvait-elle être aussi paralysée par la peur pour des points de suture ? Elle n'avait même pas bronché de la journée alors que sa morsure lui l'a surement fait souffrir toute la journée. Et là…

\- Strauss…

\- Hum ? Fit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Calmes toi bon sens !

Elle risqua d'ouvrir un œil sur lui, puis deux. Son regard bleu se perdit dans le sien malgré le fait qu'elle ne desserra pas sa prise sur lui.

\- Voilà ! C'est fait ! Dit Wendy.

Clignant des yeux à quelques reprises, Mira brisa finalement le contact et regarda son bras, enrobé d'un nouveau bandage. Vu son étonnement, elle était visiblement aussi surprise que lui que ce soit terminé. Que venait-il de se passer ? Une douleur à son poignet lui fit réaliser que des marques rougies avaient été produites par les doigts de Mira.

Elle lui sourit doucement, un sourire vrai cette fois, puis elle s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre les autres près du feu. Laxus la regarda s'éloigner sans savoir si la sensation étrange qu'il ressentait était désagréable ou non. Une chose était certaine, même s'il ignorait toujours pourquoi, il voyait Mira sous un autre jour.


	14. Chapitre 12 : Souvenirs

**Bonjour tout le monde :D !**

 **Donc, avant de vous présenter ce chapitre, je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose :**

 **Mon roman, une œuvre originale sur laquelle j'ai travaillé de nombreuses années, sera publié et disponible dès septembre ! C'est un rêve qui se réalise et, pour ceux qui apprécie mon style d'écriture et qui aimerais me lire, je fournirai les détails concernant le livre au moment de sa sortie :)**

 **Bref ! Passons maintenant à la suite de derrière le mur :D**

Elfman vit sa sœur s'éloigner du feu après lui avoir indiqué qu'elle irait s'occuper des blessures à Laxus. Le jeune homme resta assis un moment, attendant qu'elle revienne en écoutant une discussion entre Lisanna et Lucy. Leur conversation devint cependant rapidement lassante alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs commençait à taquiner Lucy sur sa relation, évidente selon elle, avec Natsu.

Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de la part d'Evergreen. Il soupira. Elle était probablement encore en train de récupérer, mais Elfman ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, et ce même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. La jeune femme allait probablement s'en remettre simplement avec du repos, mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier ses cris ni à quel point elle avait semblé tout près de la mort alors que le soldat-déchu avait pratiquement aspiré la totalité de son énergie vitale.

Il avait presque failli à son rôle de partenaire et même si elle s'en était finalement tirée, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur en tant qu'homme. Malgré le fait qu'elle dormait probablement, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour aller voir comment elle se sentait. Un sourire se traça inconsciemment sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit réveillée, trempant ses pieds dans la rivière qui passait non loin du campement, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Comment tu sens tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'assoyant près d'elle.

Evergreen ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver sursauta en posant une main sur son cœur qui s'emballait puis soupira en le reconnaissant.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, s'exclama-t-elle avec son caractère habituel, mais se radoucit par la suite. Mais oui je vais bien… grâce à toi, lui sourit-elle.

Le rouge s'empara des joues de l'imposant jeune homme alors qu'Evergreen lui adressait ce qui devait être le plus mignon sourire qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Puis il se rappela à quel point il avait presque échoué de la sauver et son sourire tomba.

\- Je suis presque arrivé trop tard, laissa-t-il tomber avec lassitude. J'ai…

\- Elfman... ce n'est pas de ta faute… je… je ne fais jamais rien d'utile. Laxus, toi… tous les autres êtes presque morts en vous battant contre ces choses alors que moi je ne pouvais être qu'un boulet. Nos chances de survies seraient tellement meilleures sans moi…

\- Idiote ! La coupa-t-il. C'est parce que tu étais à mes côtés qu'on a pu s'orienter dans les tunnels. En plus, on n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'EDD faisait, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

\- Elfman…

\- Je suis content que tu sois ma partenaire, Ever.

Ce surnom… personne à part Laxus n'avait le droit de l'utiliser. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais gênée de la signaler férocement à quiconque osait l'appeler ainsi… alors pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas cette immense rage lorsque que c'était lui ? Elle allait décider de ne porter aucun commentaire sur le sujet lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Laxus se diriger vers eux. Réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, elle remarqua à quel point Elfman était près d'elle, elle-même penchée dans sa direction. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Elle n'avait absolument aucune attirance pour ce tas de muscle obsédé par la masculinité… pas vrai ?

\- Personne à part Laxus n'a droit d'utiliser ce surnom ! S'exclama la jeune femme terrifiée à l'idée que Laxus interprète mal la situation.

\- T'as sérieusement un sale caractère, répondit Elfman, un large sourire au visage.

\- Laxus ! Appela-t-elle alors que ce dernier les rejoint. Elfman est invivable ! Fais quelque chose !

Le jeune homme blond les regarda avec une expression neutre, les bras croisés, puis fixa son regard sur celui d'Elfman.

\- Ah ouais ? Dit-il en donnant froid dans le dos au jeune homme en question. Depuis quand elle et toi êtes ensembles ?

\- Ce… ce n'est pas comme ça ! Se défendit-il.

Cependant, malgré le fait qu'il nie sa relation avec Evergreen, Laxus posa une main sur son épaule et hocha la tête, semblant signaler qu'il comprenait la situation difficile dans laquelle Elfman venait de s'engager.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? S'exclama-t-il.

Sans répondre à la question, le jeune Dreyar se retourna, laissant derrière lui le couple en déni, l'un comme l'autre rougissant et recommençant bien vite à se disputer.

* * *

Mira bailla. Elle avait à peine dormi ces derniers jours et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. La jeune femme porta la main à son cou, là où se trouvait la chaine en or qu'elle gardait précieusement cachée à l'intérieur de son chandail. Puis elle ouvrit le médaillon qui lui était si précieux, celui contenant une photo de ses parents, le seul souvenir qu'elle avait d'eux. Nombreuses avait été les fois où elle avait été confrontée à l'idée de vendre le précieux objet pour se sortir d'un moment difficile, mais jamais elle n'avait cédé à la tentation.

Elle serra le collier un peu plus dans le creux de sa main. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, s'étant même permis d'espérer qu'ils étaient encore en vie, là-bas, quelque part. Mais là, savoir qu'ils étaient morts dans le simple but d'assouvir la soif de puissance de ces horribles personnes... Une larme commençait à s'écouler sur sa joue juste avant de voir une ombre passer devant le feu pour aller s'assoir. Elle essuya sa joue le plus discrètement qu'elle pouvait puis releva la tête vers le nouveau venu, réalisant que c'était Laxus. Ce dernier se contentait de fixer le feu comme s'il était seul au monde.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai pas encore essayé, répondit-il simplement.

« Et le voilà qui conclut encore une conversation avant même de l'avoir commencée » pensa-t-elle avec regret. Cependant, s'il n'avait pas envie de discuter, la jeune femme pouvait le comprendre. Elle avait elle-même trouvé la journée éprouvante et avait plus que sa part de réflexions qui bourdonnaient dans son esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, demanda la voix qu'elle s'était résout à ne pas entendre.

\- Une photo de mes parents, répondit-elle une fois remis de sa surprise.

\- Des porteurs aussi ?

\- Seulement ma mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton père alors ? Demanda-t-il, pour une fois curieux à son sujet. C'est certain que s'il était encore dans les parages, sa fille n'aurait jamais travaillé comme tu l'as fait.

Les traits de la jeune femme se durcirent. Une des principales raisons pourquoi elle avait détesté Laxus jusqu'ici, outre le fait qu'il soit froid et égoïste, était justement parce qu'il s'était servis de son emploi comme serveuse au bar comme moyen de la rabaisser. Ça avait d'ailleurs toujours été un sujet délicat pour elle.

\- Fais gaffe, ça ne s'est pas bien déroulé la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, dit-elle d'un sourire qui n'en était pas vraiment un, se rappelant leur bagarre qu'ils avaient eue quelques années auparavant.

\- Crois-moi, je n'ai pas oublié le jour où j'ai compris à quel point tu étais véritablement une furie.

\- Quel gentleman de me rappeler comment j'étais ! S'exclama-t-elle avec sarcasme. Toi en revanche, tu es exactement la même personne arrogante et invivable qu'à notre rencontre.

\- C'est pas parce tu ne le montre plus ouvertement que tu as changée, dit-il d'un sourire arrogant.

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui qui ne fit pas mine de bouger.

\- Ne me donne pas raison aussi facilement Strauss, continua-t-il de la narguer devant sa colère montante.

Les grands yeux bleus de la jeune femme étaient plongés dans les siens, sévères au début, puis s'adoucissant lorsqu'elle se mit à rire.

\- Pas question que je te laisse cette satisfaction Dreyar, dit-elle en s'assoyant près de lui.

Puis la conversation tomba de nouveau et ses parents lui revinrent à l'esprit.

\- Tes parents étaient des porteurs, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme sur lequel elle ne savait pratiquement rien.

\- Ma mère est morte la journée où je suis né, dit-il platement. Mais mon père était un porteur et travaillait pour l'EDD.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Mira en réprimant le frisson de dégout qu'elle eut à la mention de l'EDD.

\- Il est mort, en tout cas, c'est ce que Makarov a dit.

\- Tu ne sais même pas comment ? Mais s'il travaillait pour l'EDD, il était peut-être aussi un…

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucune idée, l'interrompit-il d'un ton sec, rappelant à Mira qu'elle était déjà chanceuse qu'il réponde à ses questions. Je me rappelle simplement qu'il m'amenait des fois avec lui dans des sortes de campements à partir du moment où j'ai eu mon anneau.

\- Je croyais que tu avais été adopté par ton grand-père depuis que tu étais tout petit.

\- C'est le cas. J'avais à peine huit ans quand mon anneau est apparu, ajouta-t-il devant son regard stupéfait. C'est d'ailleurs à peu près à ce moment qu'Ivan est mort.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à le croire. Huit ans ? Elle avait déjà entendu parlé de gens ayant développés l'anneau au début de l'adolescence, mais à un si jeune âge ? Comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le pouce de Laxus soit différent du sien, elle déposa son pendentif sur ses genoux et pris la main du jeune homme entre les deux siennes. Avec une satisfaction trop grande pour ce que ça représentait réellement, elle constata qu'il ne se déroba pas. Elle prit donc son temps pour examiner la bande foncée qui était exactement comme celle qui figurait sur son propre doigt.

\- Ça a dû être lourd de porter ce fardeau si jeune, murmura-t-elle, ses yeux toujours rivés sur la main, sa peau absorbant la chaleur du jeune homme alors qu'elle était certaine de le détester quelques jours seulement auparavant.

Elle rougit en réalisant que cette sensation qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt en traitant leurs plaies revenait à la charge. Refusant toujours de lever les yeux, son regard s'attarda sur son torse… mauvaise idée. Si elle voulait chasser cette improbable attraction envers lui, elle devait à tout prix éviter de regarder là. Elle leva finalement les yeux sur son visage. Très certainement, un seul coup d'œil à son air dédaigneux ou indifférent suffirait à la remettre à la normale, s'encouragea-t-elle. Et pourtant, peu importe où elle posait son regard, cette sensation au creux de son ventre lui dictant de se rapprocher plus encore était toujours présente, peut-être même pire. Était-ce son imagination ou est-ce que Laxus ne semblait pas ennuyé comme à l'habitude en plus d'être… tout près ? Son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point elle s'était approchée de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ?

Elle se figea avant de s'éloigner un peu trop brusquement, le rouge colorant ses joues instantanément, alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de l'embrasser. Elle était sur le point d'embrasser _Laxus Dreyar_ , répéta-t-elle dans son esprit comme si elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Troublée, elle balbutia quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas compris elle-même et alla se coucher. Bien entendu, malgré le fait qu'elle se trouve dans son sac de couchage et qu'elle soit exténuée, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil.

* * *

Laxus fixa le feu sans comprendre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Mira à agir de la sorte alors qu'au dernière nouvelles, elle le détestait. Mais plus important, il ne comprenait pas _sa_ réaction. Non seulement il ne s'était pas dérobée alors qu'elle s'était dangereusement approché de lui, mais en plus il aurait voulu qu'elle s'approche encore plus. En fait, si n'avait pas été aussi surpris, il aurait sans doute laissé libre court à son envie de gouter à ses lèvre sensuelles… « Merde » pensa-t-il en se rappelant que c'était de _Mirajane Strauss_ dont il s'agissait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui ? Décidément, il avait perdu la carte…

Puis il remarqua quelque chose à ses pieds. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour remarquer que c'était le pendentif de Mira. Il soupira, ennuyé, et le ramassa. Il allait le fermer et le ranger dans sa poche lorsqu'il vit la photo. Son cœur se figea alors que des souvenirs qu'il avait crus perdus depuis longtemps lui revinrent en tête.

 **Oui, je sais… ils étaient si près ! Mais il faut quand même leur laisser du temps pour gérer toutes ces nouvelles émotions ;) Je sais aussi que je vous laisse en suspens sur cette fin de chapitre abrupte, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les réponses à tout plein de questions arrivent bientôt, promis ! ;)**

 **Bonne semaine !**

 **Lily xxx**


	15. Chapitre 13 : Déchu

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Chapitre un peu sombre aujourd'hui, mais avec des réponses :o Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Lily xxx**

Laxus se laissa tomber sur le banc près du feu. Ces visages… il avait déjà vu les parents de Mira. Une série d'images lui revint à l'esprit et soudain, la drôle d'impression qu'il avait ressentie en voyant le visage du déchu mort lorsqu'ils étaient au mur prit tout son sens. Les souvenirs de son enfance, qu'il avait cru perdues à jamais refirent surface.

 _** Quinze ans plus tôt **_

\- Laxus ! Ton père veut te voir à la tente principale ! L'appela un des soldats sous les ordres d'Ivan.

Le garçon d'à peine huit ans laissa aussitôt ses jouets derrière lui et se releva. Depuis qu'il avait développé son anneau, quelques jours auparavant, Ivan n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler. Malgré le fait que Laxus trouve ça étrange, n'ayant jamais eu autant l'attention de son père auparavant, il espérait pouvoir être digne de son père et lui montrer qu'il était capable de le rendre fière. Malgré le fait que son père soit une personne plutôt effrayante, il se hâta d'aller le rejoindre.

Comme à l'habitude, Ivan était installé dans la tente réservée aux dirigeants de l'EDD. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de son statut important qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment le temps de s'occuper de son fils. Du moins, c'est ce que lui avait dit son grand-père Makarov chez qui il passait une bonne partie de son temps. C'est donc avec joie qu'il avait accepté d'aller passer du temps dans un des campements de porteurs pris en charge par son père. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose de concret, mais il sentait que, cette fois-ci, il pourrait apporter sa contribution et réellement aider son père.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, entendit-il le partenaire de son père dire grâce à sa nouvelle ouïe amplifiée alors qu'il s'approchait de la tente principale.

\- C'est une idée géniale ! Contredit Ivan, la satisfaction présente dans sa voix. Il sera non seulement un des plus jeunes porteurs connus, mais aussi le premier enfant de notre espèce !

\- Et s'il n'arrive pas à contrôler son état ?

\- Nous n'aurons qu'à le maitriser nous-même, trancha Ivan Dreyar sans s'inquiéter davantage. Pense plutôt à la puissance qu'il aura une fois adulte s'il arrive à ce stade à un si jeune âge !

L'homme soupira, bien conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à rappeler son partenaire à la raison.

\- De toute façon, ton plan est voué à l'échec. Jamais il n'aura le cran de franchir la première étape nécessaire à la transformation.

\- Pas besoin de cran, ricana Ivan. Seul le résultat est important. Qu'il soit conscient ou non de l'impact de ses actions, l'important est qu'ultimement la personne soit...

La déception se fit sentir chez Laxus lorsque son père s'interrompit, ayant perçu sa présence et l'invitant à entrer. De quoi pouvait-ils bien parler ? Cependant, la multitude de questions qui s'emparaient de son esprit furent rapidement mises de côté par de la joie lorsque son père reprit la parole.

\- J'ai de grandes choses prévues pour toi, lui annonça-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda le garçon devant se retenir pour ne pas trop exprimer sa joie devant le sérieux comandant Dreyar. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Viens avec moi, dit-il simplement avant de prendre un sac et sortir de la tente.

Laxus le suivi avec plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête près du regroupement de porteurs, indiquant un couple qui se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres. Ayant maintenant une vision meilleure que la normale, le garçon vit tout de suite que seule la dame portait un anneau.

\- Tu vois cet homme là-bas ? Demanda son père. Il semble affamé tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, dit Laxus après réflexion. Je peux lui donner quelque chose à manger tu crois ?

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit Ivan d'un sourire trop grand pour être vrai. Va lui porter ce plat, dit-il en sortant un paquet de son sac.

\- Et la dame ?

\- Donne-lui ce paquet-ci, dit Ivan, un air ennuyé au visage. Mais ne mélange surtout pas les repas.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le petit, curieux.

\- Parce que le repas de la porteuse est adapté à sa condition.

Sans se poser de questions supplémentaires, le garçon aux cheveux blonds se mit à courir jusqu'à atteindre le couple.

\- Bonjour ! Dit-il d'un large sourire.

\- Bonjour à toi jeune homme, lui sourit chaleureusement la dame. Que fais-tu dans une tel campement ?

\- Mon père est commandant ! Dit-il fièrement. Et je l'aide aujourd'hui.

Elle sourit de nouveau, malgré la tristesse évidente qui pouvait se lire dans son regard.

\- J'ai une petite fille qui est tout aussi serviable que toi, dit-elle avec tendresse. Je suis certaine que vous vous seriez bien entendus.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Avec son frère chez un de nos voisins jusqu'à ce que leur père rentre à la maison.

Une larme s'échappa d'un de ses yeux sans que son sourire ne tombe. Laxus n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre, mais il se dit qu'un bon repas arriverait à la rassurer.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous ! Dit-il en tendant les paquets. Je me suis dit que vous devez avoir faim. Celui-là est pour vous et lui pour vous, dit-il en tendant les repas à la bonne personne.

\- Merci beaucoup jeune homme ! Dit l'homme qui semblait tout aussi aimable que sa femme.

Sur ce, il courut rejoindre Ivan.

\- J'ai fini, dit-il d'un grand sourire. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

\- Retourne jouer.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit que je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour l'instant ! Je vais te rappeler lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi.

Déçu, Laxus retourna tête baissée à ses jouets, n'ayant pas du tout envie de s'amuser. Mais il devait écouter ce que son père disait sans quoi il ne lui demanderait plus jamais son aide. Le temps passa d'une lenteur insupportable jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure du coucher. La nuit fut d'ailleurs courte puisque, quelques heures à peine après s'être endormi, un cri retentit dans la nuit.

Effrayé, il courut jusqu'à son père qui l'accueillit d'un sourire satisfait.

\- Laxus ! Tu tombes bien !

\- Papa ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il apeuré.

Sans ajouter un mot, Ivan tira son fils par son poignet jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le couple auquel il avait servi de la nourriture. La femme était en larmes, tenant dans ses bras le corps inerte de son mari, une teinte bleutée sur le visage sans vie de ce dernier. Le garçon se figea et se cacha derrière son père.

\- Papa… qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il est mort, dit-il platement à son jeune fils.

\- Mais…

\- Arrête de te comporter en mauviette Laxus ! J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose et tu devras te comporter comme un homme et non comme un enfant.

\- Je peux le faire, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Alors va voir cette porteuse et aspire son énergie.

\- Quoi ? Je…

\- Tu n'as qu'à poser ta main sur elle et vouloir son énergie.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Pourquoi son père lui demandait de faire une telle chose ? Était-ce un truc pour la rendre moins triste ? Même si quelque chose en lui disait que c'était mal, son père devait avoir une bonne raison, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le pressa Ivan qui commençait à perdre patience. Je ne vais pas être déçu par mon propre fils pas vrai ?

\- Non…Balbutia-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Non ! Répéta-t-il plus fort avant de se rapprocher de la dame en larmes, suivant les directives de son père.

Dès qu'il posa sa main sur elle, il ne se sentit plus du tout fatigué, alors qu'il appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait les instructions d'Ivan. Il se sentit tout bizarre. Puis elle cria de nouveau le faisant rompre le contact aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je n'ai jamais dit d'arrêter !

\- Mais elle a mal !

\- Continues ! Hurla Ivan en plaquant la main de son fils de nouveau sur la femme immobilisée. Tu oses me remettre en question ?

Le garçon en larmes secoua la tête en signe de négation, continuant à contrecœur ce que son père lui demandait de faire. Puis une sensation étrange l'envahit. Il se sentait fort, il se sentait puissant. Il pourrait certainement être à la hauteur de son père avec une telle puissance et il passerait probablement beaucoup plus de temps avec lui ainsi.

Puis quelque chose d'étrange se déclencha. Au moment où il allait prendre ce qui semblait être les dernières réserves d'énergies de la dame, toute l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée sembla s'échapper d'un coup dans une violente explosion le propulsant lui et son père plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Laxus cligna des yeux. À la quantité des personnes qui se trouvait maintenant près d'eux, il comprit que quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'explosion. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Une conversation plus loin interrompit ses réflexions.

\- Je savais qu'il était trop jeune pour ça ! Tempêta le collègue avec lequel parlait son père.

\- L'âge du garçon n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, coupa un autre.

\- Alors comment expliquer ce fiasco ? Réplica l'autre.

\- Il s'est avéré que la porteuse était enceinte. Apparemment, le fœtus a interrompu le processus avant que sa mère meure et toute l'énergie s'est échappée d'un coup.

\- Et commandant Dreyar ?

\- L'impact l'a projeté tête première sur un rocher. Il n'a pas survécu.

Laxus entendit soupirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec le mioche ?

\- Qu'on l'envoi chez le père de Dreyar, décida un des officiers. Il passait tout son temps-là de toute façon.

Il tenta d'écouter un peu plus la conversation, mais le reste n'était qu'un mélange flou de mots pour le jeune Dreyar qui s'approchait de plus en plus de l'inconscience. Il n'eut le temps que de verser quelques larmes supplémentaires avant de fermer les yeux, oubliant les évènements des dernières heures et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'une photo rafraichisse sa mémoire plusieurs années plus tard.

 _** Présent **_

Laxus porta la main à sa tête, ébranlé par les souvenirs qui venaient de violemment resurgir. Si les événements de son passé n'étaient pas déjà assez troublants, il pouvait maintenant comprendre des choses qu'il ignorait lorsqu'il était enfant. Les mains tremblantes, celui qui était normalement imperturbable en vint à d'horribles conclusions : il était responsable de la mort du père de Mira, lui ayant servi un repas empoisonné et presque tué sa mère en absorbant son énergie. Pire encore, réalisa Laxus, serrant les poings en se rappelant l'énergie immense qui s'était emparé de lui : il était lui-même un de ces horribles déchus.


	16. Chapitre 14 : Monstre et démon

Evergreen jeta un coup d'œil de gauche à droite, puis après s'être assurée que personne ne les avait vu, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Comment était-ce arrivé exactement ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée cachée derrière les arbres, protégée par la nuit, avec nul autre que ce rustre d'Elfman ? Pourquoi en avait-elle même eu envie ? Au regard qu'affichait Elfman, il se posait sans aucun doute les mêmes questions. Et pourtant, la tension qu'ils avaient ressentie en se croisant plus tôt avait été palpable. Elle avait eu envie de se rapprocher, de lui parler…

La jeune femme savait pourtant qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer du temps avec lui sans donner de fausses idées aux autres. Cette gamine prétendant qu'ils pouvaient former un couple était bien assez. De toute façon… quelle idée ridicule. Jamais elle ne manquerait de jugement au point de s'associer à quelqu'un de si peu raffiné… Elle avait simplement envie d'être avec lui, juste pour cette fois. De toute évidence, il avait eu la même idée qu'elle et, d'un accord silencieux, ils s'étaient éloignés du campement pour s'installer hors de portée de vue.

Le malaise pouvait se faire sentir au début, mais rapidement, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Plus elle passait de temps avec lui, plus elle avait envie de lui en raconter un peu plus sur elle-même, chose qu'elle ne faisait qu'avec de rares personnes. Et plus elle parlait, plus elle avait l'irrationnelle envie de se rapprocher de lui. Cependant, son désir secret se réalisa un peu plus précipitamment que prévu lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle, la plaquant contre le sol.

\- C'est quoi ton prob… commença-t-elle à se plaindre, insultée par sa plus que brutale action, avant d'être bâillonnée par l'énorme main du jeune homme.

\- Il y a quelqu'un, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune femme tenta de se dégager sans succès, toujours coincée sous l'immense masse que représentait Elfman. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet abruti ? S'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un, il fallait qu'il se s'éloigne au plus vite, pas qu'il se rapproche ! Puis elle remarqua avec dégout que l'intrus portait l'uniforme vert kaki qu'elle reconnaissait trop bien. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de celui duquel elle voulait désespérément s'éloigner quelques instants plus tôt, se cachant contre son torse comme si cela pouvait l'aider à passer inaperçu. Bien entendu, ce serait un échec et l'un des soldats allait forcément les repérer. Les voyant dégainer leur épée, Evergreen fut quelque peu soulagée, concluant qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas des déchus s'ils utilisaient des armes humaines. Ils n'en étaient cependant pas moins dangereux pour autant et il fallait prévenir les autres le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Mirajane n'arrivait pas à dormir. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'arrivait à se sortir de la tête un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Comme si l'étrange attraction qu'elle avait eue pour lui n'était pas assez, l'attitude déjà détachée du jeune homme avait changée du tout au tout depuis cette soirée où elle l'avait presque embrassé. Était-ce à cause d'elle ? Avait-il été dérangé à ce point par leur proximité pour l'éviter depuis les derniers jours ? Peu importe à quel Mira essayait de se convaincre que ça ne la dérangeait pas, perdre le peu de complicité qu'ils avaient à peine développés lui faisait l'effet d'un serrement au cœur. Il avait d'ailleurs à peine interagit avec elle alors qu'elle avait vérifié son pansement cet après-midi-là.

Au moins, se dit la jeune femme, ses blessures s'étaient largement améliorées. Son propre bras aussi d'ailleurs qui, grâce aux points de suture et aux soins de Wendy, semblait en très bon état et, malgré la sensibilité toujours présente, elle pouvait convenablement utiliser ses deux bras maintenant. Elle avait entre autres préparé le souper pour tout le campement, lui donnant un minimum l'impression que la situation était normale. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur les faits de la journée jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne s'attarde de nouveau sur le jeune Dreyar. « Crétin de Laxus » pensa-t-elle en soupirant, réalisant qu'elle n'allait décidément pas arriver à dormir de sitôt. Découragée, elle allait se lever pour se promener, mais au moment où elle sortit de sous les draps, quelqu'un entra en trombes dans sa tente la faisant sursauter.

\- Mira ! S'exclama la voix de sont frère, chuchotant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Elfman ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as une mine affreuse.

\- L'EDD est ici !

Le cœur de Mira se serra par la peur et la colère. Ils les avaient déjà retrouvés.

\- Tout va bien aller Elfman, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer, mais on doit prévenir les membres de Fairy Tail.

Son frère ouvrit la bouche pour approuver lorsqu'une deuxième forme se précipita sur lui.

\- Laxus n'est pas dans sa tente, dit la voix troublée d'Evergreen.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ever, on va le retrouver.

Evergreen ne répondit pas. Le simple fait qu'elle ne se dispute pas avec Elfman et son absence de critique envers le surnom utilisé en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

\- Je vais le trouver, trancha Mira. Occupez-vous de réveiller les autres et partez au plus vite au point de rencontre établi par Fairy Tail.

\- Mais toi… commença à protester Elfman.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit Mira de son plus beau sourire, camouflant sa propre peur. Et ne t'inquiète pas Evergreen, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, je vais retrouver ton frère coute que coute.

Après hésitation, Evergreen hocha la tête et attira Elfman qui semblait figé près de sa sœur. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, le sourire de la jeune femme tomba, l'inquiétude reprenant le dessus. Les soldats qu'Elfman et Evergreen avaient vus avaient beau ne pas encore être au campement, laissant un peu de temps aux gens pour l'évacuer, Laxus pouvait très bien se retrouver sur leur chemin. Et aussi fort qu'il puisse être, ses chances étaient minces, voir nulles, s'il se retrouvait seul contre un groupe de l'EDD.

À la hâte, elle chercha aux endroits où elle avait vu Laxus flâner le plus souvent avant de s'arrêter sec. Il était là. Il était sauf. Il n'était pas seul.

* * *

Laxus s'était encore une fois réveillé peu de temps après s'être couché, haletant et en sueurs. « Merde ! » Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar rejouant les souvenirs qu'il venait de récupérer. S'il les avait perdus durant les quinze dernières années, les images et les sensations étaient maintenant bel et bien gravées dans sa mémoire. Reprenant son souffle, la sensation de force, d'extase, mais aussi de frayeur et de dégout qu'avait causée la transformation vers le stade de déchu dans son rêve s'estompa peu à peu. Il avait donné un coup de poing au sol, frustré de ne pas pouvoir de débarrasser de cette scène et s'était levé, marchant aléatoirement dans la forêt.

C'est à ce moment que le craquement d'une branche se fit entendre derrière lui, le faisant se retourner brusquement. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour réaliser qu'ils avaient été retrouvés par un des membres de l'EDD.

\- Je te conseille de te rendre si tu ne veux pas être tué sur le champ, dit simplement l'homme en face de lui.

\- T'es plus stupide que t'en as l'air si tu crois que je vais me laisser ramener là-bas sans broncher, ricana Laxus avec mépris.

\- Tant pis, j'aurai essayé dit l'homme en haussant les épaules, dégainant son épée, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de gaspiller l'énergie nécessaire à une transformation en déchu alors que Laxus n'était même pas armé.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tenter une attaque, la lumière d'une lanterne les éclaira, permettant de bien discerner leurs traits respectifs.

\- Commandant ! Les interrompit un soldat qui venait de les rejoindre. Désolé de vous interrompre, mais nous avons repéré une masse de fugitifs circulant vers le Nord.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les rattraper ? Aboya celui en charge.

\- Oui commandant, répondit le plus jeune avec nervosité avant de s'éclipser.

Quant à Laxus, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas se jeter sur l'homme devant lui qu'il venait de reconnaitre malgré l'âge qui avait modifié partiellement son visage et la couleur grisonnante de ses cheveux. Ce bâtard avait été le partenaire de son père, celui pour qui sa seule objection face au désir d'Ivan de le transformer en déchu était qu'ils allaient probablement perdre leur temps.

\- Dreyar ? Tenta l'homme qui semblait incertain.

Lorsque Laxus réagit par instinct à son nom, l'homme se mit à rire, amplifiant encore plus son envie de le frapper.

\- Laxus Dreyar ? Répéta-t-il comme s'il ne croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Si je m'étais attendu à te retrouver parmi ces fauteurs de troubles…

\- T'as fini à la fin ? Gronda-t-il.

\- T'as gagné du caractère on dirait…

\- Je ne suis plus le petit gars qui ferait tout pour impressionner son père, dit Laxus, regardant l'homme comme s'il était un insecte prêt à écraser.

\- Alors qui es-tu maintenant Laxus ? Le provoquât-il d'un air plein de défi.

\- Celui qui va se débarrasser de toi et de tes saletés de déchus.

\- J'ai bien hâte de voir ça… Rit-il de nouveau, son épée tendue devant lui.

Ils furent interrompus de nouveau par des pas précipités. Peu importe qui se présentai, tout portait à croire que sa venue n'augurait bien sûr rien de bon pour Laxus. Cependant, même si la situation aurait techniquement été pire si un nouvel ennemi s'était présenté, voir Mira ici augmentait encore plus sa colère. « Ce n'était pas le moment » pensa-t-il.

\- Laxus, l'appela-t-elle en le voyant.

\- Dégage de là, Mira !

\- Pas question ! Se borna-t-elle.

\- Et qui est cette jolie demoiselle ? Demanda l'ancien collègue d'Ivan, détaillant Mira de haut en bas donnant encore plus envie à Laxus de lui foutre une raclée.

\- Puisque je te dis de dégager ! Insista-t-il, de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

\- Quelle façon brusque de parler aux femme, Laxus, dit le commandant de l'EDD d'un faux élan de galanterie.

\- Tu le connais ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix faible, visiblement surprise.

\- Oh ! Tu ne lui as pas dit ? C'est encore plus drôle que je croyais, ricana l'homme, semblant tirer un malin plaisir de la situation.

\- Tu vas la fermer à la fin ? Beugla le jeune homme.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Après tout, tu lui as vraisemblablement caché ta vraie nature. Si j'étais toi…Mira, présisea-t-il après une pause pour se remémorer son nom, je ne ferais pas confiance à quelqu'un comme lui…

\- Et pourquoi j'écouterais les conseils une saleté de déchu ? Cracha Mira, exprimant son dédain pour l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle alors qu'elle se plaçait aux côtés de Laxus.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il sa question avec ironie. Ma chère, parce qu'il semblerait qu'un de ces déchus semble être particulièrement cher à tes yeux.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, le toisant comme s'il était un débile, l'étincelle qui lui avait valu le surnom de démone de nouveau dans son regard.

\- Le jour où j'aurai de la sympathie pour de tels monstres n'est pas encore arrivé, dit-elle avec mépris.

\- Ah oui ? Et quand est-il de ce cher Laxus Dreyar ?

 **Et…. Je m'arrête ici ! Je garde la suite de cette conversation pour le prochain chapitre (Mouhahaha) ;) En espérant que vous avez apprécié.**

 **Passez une très belle journée !**

 **Lily xx**


	17. Chaptitre 15 : Deux contre un

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Enfin une mise à jour ! Moi qui croyait publier mon chapitre d'avance cette semaine… j'étais plus occupée que je ne croyais :p Mais bon, maintenant il est terminé :D**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Lily xx**

Mira s'attendait à plusieurs choses de la part du commandant de l'EDD. Elle s'attendais à ce qu'il essaie de l'effrayer, qu'il l'attaque, qu'il la manipule pour lui faire croire qu'il était dans le bon camp, mais ça ? De tous les mensonges qu'il pouvait imaginer, il en avait choisi un qui n'avait aucune sens. Bien sûr qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot ! Laxus avait beau avoir un sale caractère, jamais il ne tomberait aussi bas que de prendre des vies pour une simple soif de pouvoir.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? Dit Mira d'un ton de défi.

\- Et si tu demandais à ton très cher ami ? Réplica-t-il sans laisser tomber son sourire.

Elle s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme à ces côtés réagisse, qu'il traite l'homme de débile, qu'il le contredise… Mais Laxus demeura de marbre, les dents et poings serrés. Pire encore, il avait une certaine douleur dans les yeux qu'il ne laissait paraitre que très rarement. Pourquoi ne l'envoyait-il pas balader pour dire de telles stupidité sur lui ? Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa quelque peu. Bien qu'elle ait passé les derniers jours avec lui, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, ne savait pratiquement rien de son passé. Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être vrai…

Puis son cœur retrouva un rythme plus normal lorsque son regard se posa sur le dos de Laxus où se trouvait, sous son chandail, le pansement prouvant qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait toujours vu Laxus faire ce qui lui passait par la tête sans se préoccuper des autres. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir pas joué la comédie en tuant ces déchus à ses côtés. Elle était aussi certaine qu'il n'avait pas non plus feint l'inquiétude qu'il avait eue pour sa sœur ni les fois qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement protégés. Si quelque chose de sombre se cachait dans son passé, elle devait au moins lui laisser la chance d'en parler. Son regard reprenant son assurance du début, elle répliqua.

\- Si Laxus a quelque chose à me dire, il me le dira une fois que tu seras hors d'état de nuire, réplica-t-elle, la voix plein de menaces.

Le capitaine leva des yeux impressionnés sur Mira, puis ricana de nouveau.

\- Tu sais Dreyar, si je ne m'apprêtais pas à la tuer, je te conseillerais de t'assurer de la garder celle-là !

Laxus frappa son poing dans sa main, la rage dans le regard.

\- Si tu crois t'en tirer aussi facilement, Blackburn, t'es encore plus débile que tu ne le crois.

\- Et tu comptes me vaincre comment ? À mains nues ? Le nargua-t-il en le pointant de son épée.

\- Non, les interrompit Mira en sortant deux poignards des bottes qu'elle avait rapidement enfilées avant de partir, tendant celle qu'elle avait prévue pour Laxus à ce dernier.

Laxus ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la détermination de la jeune femme et dégaina la dague qu'elle lui avait remise. Décidé à ne laisser personne mourir ici, il se sépara de Mira dans un but stratégique de sorte qu'ils aient l'avantage de l'encercler. Ils avaient beau être deux, ils n'avaient ni la portée d'une épée, ni l'expérience de combat de de Blackburn.

Chacun toisait l'ennemi, attendant que quelqu'un agisse en premier. Agacé par cette attente, Laxus souffla de manière à peine audible « prépare toi ». Puis il s'élança sur l'homme en face de lui, freinant juste avant d'être happé par la lame de l'épée. Sa feinte avait bien sûr été dangereuse, mais à son plus grand plaisir, Mira avait entendu son message grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée et s'était élancée sur leur adversaire, ce dernier déviant la dague juste à temps. Puis ce fut au tour de Mira d'esquiver de justesse l'arme qui faillit bien la transpercée au niveau du flanc. Le manège se poursuivi, chacun d'eux communicant à voix basse à l'insu du commandant, sur quelques tours avant que la jeune femme ne réussisse à lui entailler le bras qui tenait l'épée. La blessure n'était pas profonde, mais c'était une première petite victoire.

Cependant, Russell Blackburn ne semblait pas prêt à leur en accorder une autre. Dès qu'il réalisa qu'il avait été touché, une lueur orangée perça son regard, donnant des frissons de dégout à Mira.

\- Il se transforme ! S'exclama-t-elle cette fois à voix haute. Cours, ajouta-t-elle de sorte à ce que seul Laxus puisse l'entendre malgré la peur grandissant en elle qui la poussait à crier.

Laxus ne la contredit pas, sachant très bien lui aussi qu'ils devaient profiter du court instant de transformation pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et le déchu qu'il serait dans quelques instants à peine. S'ils avaient déjà gagné contre des déchus, ils avaient frôlé la mort plus d'une fois en y parvenant, sans compter le fait que Blackburn soit un commandant qui laissait croire que sa force était supérieure à ceux contre lesquels ils s'était battus. Puis ils entendirent quelque chose foncer sur eux à toute vitesse. « Il nous a déjà rattrapés » pensa Mira, un pincement au cœur. Elle senti la main de Laxus sur son épaule. Le regard du jeune homme en disais long : s'ils avaient réussi à mettre un peu de distance entre eux et leur opposant, ils n'avaient maintenant plus aucune chance de fuir. La jeune femme acquiesça avant de se retourner, son arme levée vers le déchu.

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance de me semer, ricana Blackburn.

\- J'avais aucune idée que des saletés dans ton genre pouvaient parler dans cette forme, dit Laxus formulant tout haut l'étonnement de Mira.

Jusque-là, elle n'avait jamais vu un déchu parler, ces derniers se contentant d'attaquer avec ce qui semblait être un instinct animal. Cependant, malgré la voix surréelle qu'utilisait maintenant leur ennemi, ses paroles reflétaient bel et bien une conscience humaine. Cela n'eut d'effet que de rendre Mira encore plus en colère. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez grotesque de se transformer volontairement en monstre pour être plus fort, elle apprenait maintenant que tous les actes horribles qu'ils perpétraient en tant que déchu étaient faits volontairement. L'envie de le remettre à sa place s'empara d'elle et elle put mettre sa peur de l'homme en face d'elle de côté.

\- Si on ne peut pas fuir, je crois bien que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir lui filer une raclée, dit-elle de son fameux sourire innocent comme si elle ne venait pas de le menacer.

\- T'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, dit Laxus en prenant également une position de combat, un sourire en coin.

Sur ce, Mira et Laxus s'élancèrent d'un même bon, multipliant leurs attaques sur Blackburn. Bien que ce dernier semble parer tous leurs assauts combinés, il ne semblait pas avoir la chance de contre-attaquer. Jusque-là, ils s'en tiraient plutôt bien, mais la jeune femme savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas maintenir ce rythme bien longtemps. Comme ils s'y entendaient, le commandant surpassait les déchus qu'ils avaient affrontés en force et en vitesse et, bien vite, ce dernier arriverait à atteindre l'un d'eux. Ils devaient rapidement trouver une solution, mais quoi ?

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de trouver la réponse qu'un violent coup atteint Laxus à la mâchoire. Momentanément distraite, elle évita le même sort de justesse.

\- Reste concentrée, gronda Laxus en se tenant la mâchoire.

Mira acquiesça, gardant ses yeux sur son adversaire, toutefois soulagée qu'il n'ait rien de grave. Puis elle donna une nouvelle ronde de coups, bien vite aidée par Laxus. À travers ses nombreuses attaques, elle vit finalement une ouverture et visa sa gorge alors que le déchu esquivait l'arme de Laxus. Le poignard s'enfonça dans la chair, mais elle fut très vite déçue en constatant que Blackburn avait placé son bras en guise de protection au dernier moment. Elle serra les dents en remarquant qu'il semblait ne pas ressentir la moindre douleur. Il tourna d'ailleurs la situation à son avantage et, d'un mouvement brusque, il s'éloigna de Mira, désarmant cette dernière alors que l'arme resta enfoncée dans le bras du déchu. D'un sourire vicieux, il retira la dague aussi simplement qu'il aurait éloigné un insecte et la jeta dans un précipice près de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, réduisant pratiquement à néant les chances de Mira de retrouver son arme.

La peur qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt refit surface lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle devrait maintenant de défendre à main nues contre une telle créature. Elle n'eut toutefois pas la chance d'y réfléchir plus puisque Laxus tenta une attaque lui-même. Tout ce que la jeune femme put voir fut le sourire de Blackburn avant de se retourner violemment vers Laxus. Le mouvement fut tellement rapide que même avec son excellente vision, elle eut du mal à saisir ce qui s'était passé. Son cœur se serra encore plus en comprenant que le déchu avait non seulement aussi désarmé Laxus, mais que de son autre main, il avait enfoncé ses griffes dans l'abdomen du jeune homme. Les griffes étaient heureusement relativement courtes, mais la blessure ne semblait pas moins affecter Laxus qui affichait de la douleur dans son visage.

C'est alors qu'une idée s'immisça dans son esprit. Une idée folle, voire suicidaire, mais dans leur état actuel, c'était probablement leur meilleure chance. Elle regarda la falaise. La pente était extrêmement abrupte et leurs chances d'être blessées étaient énormes s'ils y tombaient, mais au moins, ce n'était pas une chute libre qui les attendaient. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle prit la main de Laxus et l'attira vers le ravin. À sa plus grande surprise, il ne résista pas et la suivit. Puis vint une descente plus que brutale alors qu'ils roulaient entre les arbres sans pouvoir contrôler leur chute. Elle ne put d'ailleurs pas tenir la main de Laxus bien longtemps et ils furent séparés. La jeune femme heurta un arbre avec son épaule, malgré la douleur qui s'empara d'elle, Mira fut tout de même soulagée de ne pas avoir eu le cou cassé par la même occasion.

Elle s'arrêta enfin, désorientée, seule et couverte par la boue laissée par la pluie de la veille. Puis elle entendit un bruit. Sa vue obstruée par la boue qui couvrait son visage, elle se fia à son odorat pour identifier la source du son, son cœur battant la chamade. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne perçut rien avant qu'une main ne se plaque sur sa bouche. Elle se débattit, mais des bras resserrant leur prise sur elle l'empêcha de bouger. Cependant, plutôt que de l'effrayer d'avantage, l'étreinte eut l'effet de la rassurer alors qu'elle reconnut Laxus.

\- Laxus, dit-elle tout bas, d'un soupire de soulagement.

\- Met ça sur toi et tais-toi, dit-il en rajoutant une couche de bout sur elle.

Quoi ? Que voulait-il faire avec de la boue ? Elle en était déjà couverte !

\- Ça camouffle notre odeur, précisea-t-il devant son air perplexe.

Les bruits causés par quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, de près les alertèrent. Sans dire un mot, il la tira par le poignet vers une espèce de creux entre les rochers, espérant de tout cœur que les pierres et les arbres les garderaient à l'abri des regards alors que la boue camouflerait leur odeur.

La présence de Laxus tout près d'elle était rassurante et l'aidait à contrôler la peur qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Malgré la situation, une sourire effleura ses lèvres alors qu'elle se dit que jamais le jeune homme à ses côtés ne pouvait être un monstre.


	18. Chapitre 16 : Vérité

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, je suis en vie ! Pour ceux qui se demandent où je suis disparue ces trois dernières semaines, j'étais en voyage et je n'avais ni internet ni temps pour écrire :o Bref, je vous ai amplement fait attendre et je vais tout de suite enchainer avec le prochain chapitre!**

Laxus sentit son cœur reprendre tranquillement un débit normal alors qu'il vit Blackburn passer au loin sans les repérer. Il savait bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire, mais au moins Mira et lui auraient un court répit. Ses yeux toujours rivés vers l'entrée du passage entre les rochers dans lequel ils s'étaient cachés, il sentit une chaleur sur sa main. Reportant son regard sur cette dernière, il réalisa que ses doigts s'étaient inconsciemment crispés sur la blessure à son abdomen qui saignait toujours un peu. Quant à la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie, elle venait de nul autre que Mira qui, prenant sa main dans la sienne, l'avait éloignée pour examiner librement la plaie. Il ne se déroba pas, son attitude le surprenant lui-même sachant très bien qu'il ne se laissait pratiquement jamais approcher de la sorte. Mais après tout, ce n'était la première fois que Mira s'occupait d'une de ses blessures. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas fait de même lorsque le bras de Mira avait été blessé ? Décidément, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez celle qu'il avait déjà considérée comme royalement agaçante.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme en confirmant que la blessure n'était pas très profonde, ramenant l'attention du jeune homme sur elle. Bien qu'elle ne démontre aucun signe de frayeur, du moins à son égard, Laxus savait très bien que plusieurs questions brulaient ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'ose les énoncer à voix haute. « Si Laxus a quelque chose à me dire, il me le dira une fois que tu seras hors d'état de nuire » avait-elle dit à Blackburn. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une des personnes les plus surprenantes qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'à présent, le jeune homme avait passé assez de temps avec elle pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas le brusquer et qu'elle attendrait qu'il lui en parle, même si elle mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

Il serra les poings. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, mais pour une des premières fois de sa vie, quelque chose le poussait à ne pas penser qu'à lui. Il lui devait ça, elle méritait de savoir.

\- Mira, dit-il.

Le son de sa propre voix lui semblait être celui d'un étranger. Mira le perçut elle aussi, un brin de tristesse s'ajoutant à son expression en détectant la douleur que Laxus tentait pourtant de cacher.

\- Blackburn n'a pas menti, laissa-t-il tomber finalement.

\- Quoi ? Tu…

\- Je suis un déchu, confirma-t-il, en quelque sorte…

Laxus pouvait sentir la tension chez Mira dont l'épaule frôlait la sienne, mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle ne se déroba pas.

\- D…depuis quand ? Risqua-t-elle après un moment de silence.

\- J'avais 8 ans.

\- L'âge où tu es devenu porteur se rappela-t-elle.

Il confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Mais comment as-tu pu être au courant si jeune ? Et…

Son regard s'agrandit d'horreur en croyant probablement qu'il était au courant pour les déchus depuis tout ce temps.

\- Mon père m'a guidé, la coupa-t-il. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il essayait de me faire devenir, dit-il avec dégout.

Il senti une fois de plus la main de Mira sur la sienne, mais cette fois-ci, elle la laissa là, comme si elle tentait de lui transmettre le courage dont il n'aurait jamais cru avoir besoin.

\- Peux-tu m'en parler, dit-elle avec cette patience qu'elle seule pouvait lui montrer.

L'envie lui prit de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, mais sa bouche produit des mots totalement différents.

\- Mon père faisait partie de l'EDD… commença-t-il.

Parler ainsi n'avait jamais été une de ses forces, particulièrement sur un sujet le concernant, particulièrement sur un sujet aussi personnel et douloureux. Il raconta ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là. Il omit toutefois de préciser l'identité du couple. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il put voir les yeux de la jeune femme agrandis par la stupeur.

\- Comment quelqu'un peut-il faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible ! S'exclama-t-elle, les larmes quittant enfin ses yeux bleus.

Il senti son cœur se serrer et, même s'il s'était préparer à être détesté pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il avait fait, il ne s'était pas attendu à l'entendre tout haut de la bouche de Mira. Mais elle ne s'éloigna toujours pas. Au contraire, elle serra plus fort la main de Laxus qu'elle tenait entre les siennes.

\- Comment un père peut-il faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible à son propre fils, répéta-t-elle autrement, lui faisant réaliser avec surprise que sa haine ne lui était pas réservée.

L'horreur qu'il avait vue était destinée à son père. Le soulagement qu'il ressentît fut cependant vite étouffé par de la culpabilité. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était responsable de la destruction de sa famille. La colère l'envahit à cette pensée.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Aboya-t-il, en retirant sa main, sa rage se répercutant sur elle malgré lui.

À ça, elle lui sourit. Pourquoi cette idiote lui souriait-elle ?

\- Personne ne devrait garder quelque chose d'aussi lourd à l'intérieur, dit-elle doucement en posant cette fois sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je ne me rappelais de rien jusqu'à…

\- Jusqu'à cette nuit près du feu n'est-ce pas ? Compléta-t-elle pour lui.

Devant son air surpris elle continua.

\- Quelque chose était différent chez toi le lendemain matin.

Il détourna le regard.

\- Et pourtant, poursuivit la jeune femme en retournant le visage de Laxus vers elle, tu es la même personne que tu étais quand je t'ai rencontrée. Toujours le même homme impulsif, courageux, au caractère fort mais avec un grand cœur qui n'a simplement pas encore eu la chance de pleinement s'exprimer.

Elle venait d'apprendre qu'il était un déchu. Elle aurait dû le frapper. Elle aurait dû le détester, s'enfuir même. Au lieu de ça, elle fit la dernière chose qu'il aurait pu imaginer et ce, même avant qu'elle apprenne sa vraie nature : elle l'embrassa.

* * *

Une série d'émotions avait envahi Mira. Une fois son choc passé concernant la confirmation que Laxus soit un déchu, elle avait ressenti de l'effroi et de la colère. Non pas contre Laxus, mais bien contre celui qui avait poussé un innocent enfant à commettre un meurtre pour le transformer en quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas être. Puis elle avait senti de la tristesse. Bien que cet aspect de lui avait agacé Mira au plus haut point au début, Laxus était un homme qui ne laissait rien l'atteindre, qui se foutait de l'opinion des autres, qui avait cette force en lui qu'elle avait appris à admirer. Le voir maintenant ainsi rongé de l'intérieur faisait l'effet d'un pieux au cœur de la jeune femme.

Et là, il venait de s'ouvrir à elle, lui permettant d'avoir un peu plus accès à cette partie de lui qu'il ne montrait pas aux autres. Son cœur avait pris le relais pour le reste et, sans qu'elle ne l'ait prévu, sa main gauche pris elle aussi place contre la joue de Laxus et elle attira son visage au sien. À son plus grand plaisir, il retourna le baiser aussitôt sa surprise passée. Elle senti bien vite les mains de Laxus sur sa taille, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de s'enflammer. Si elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de bien, elle n'avait pas prévu cette merveilleuse sensation au creux de son ventre qui lui fit complètement oublier l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Malheureusement, ce monde cruel ne lui laissa pas oublier bien longtemps et Laxus l'éloigna, une douleur plus grande que jamais dans le regard.

\- Mira, souffla-t-il.

Le rouge s'empara des joues de la jeune femme, elle avait agi sans réfléchir. Était-elle à l'origine de toute cette douleur qu'elle percevait chez lui ?

\- Le couple… continua-t-il avec une hésitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas, ce sont tes parents.

Mira se figea. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Ses parents ? Mais sa mère n'était même pas enceinte ! Du moins, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Et comment Laxus pouvait-il savoir à quoi ses parents ressemblaient ? Puis elle comprit. Son médaillon. Il lui avait rapidement donné le lendemain de cette même soirée où il s'était souvenu de sa transformation. Elle faisait maintenant le lien : il s'était rappelé _parce qu'il_ avait vu la photo de ses parents. Une larme coula sur sa joue à son insu.

\- Mon… mon père…

Elle n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. Son père était mort. Bien qu'elle s'en soit douté, la vérité lui faisait l'effet d'une gifle.

\- Mira… commença-t-il en approchant sa main d'elle, mais elle s'éloigna un peu plus.

La main retomba sans qu'il n'insiste.

\- Sais… sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à ma mère ? Demanda-t-elle, son regard fixé au sol.

\- Je l'ignore, dit-il la voix emplis de regret. Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie plusieurs heures après l'explosion sans la moindre idée de ce qui s'était produit. Mais… je suis pratiquement certain que ta mère a survécu assez longtemps pour mettre au monde l'enfant… ta sœur.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- La petite qu'on a trouvé avec ton frère. Elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et à environ 14 ans…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'élaborer. Sa mère était partie il y avait 15 ans de cela et cela concordait avec l'histoire de Laxus qui s'était aussi produite 15 ans auparavant. Et si l'on comptait les mois de la grossesse, son frère ou sa sœur aurait 14 ans aujourd'hui.

Tout cela était trop pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'air, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner. Mira essuya de ses yeux les nouvelles larmes qui s'y formaient avant de se lever et s'éloigner.

\- Mira ! Reviens ici ! Il est peut-être encore…

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule, Laxus, le coupa-t-elle avant de sortir de la cachette pour de bon.

Elle savait qu'elle agissait de manière irréfléchie. Malgré le fait que les chances que le déchu soit encore dans les parages étaient minces, elle serait normalement restée cachée un peu plus. Mais pour l'instant elle s'en fichait. Elle avait trop besoin de s'éloigner pour être rationnelle.

 **Pour ce 16** **ème** **chapitre, étant donné que je vous ai fait attendre depuis ma dernière mise à jour, j'avais décidé de vous offrir un très long chapitre. Cependant, comme je suis très inspirée pour le moment, j'ai finalement décidé d'écrire un chapitre de taille normale, mais de tout de suite écrire le 17** **ème** **chapitre qui sera publié un peu plus tard ce soir (où matin pour vous Européens ;) ) Et oui, deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! :D**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et je continue à l'instant le chapitre 17 (qui est presque terminé !)**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Lily xxx**


	19. Chapitre 17 : Sa faute

**Bonjour troupe !**

 **Voici, comme promis, le deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui :D**

La pluie avait recommencé à tomber, mais même ça, Mira avait du mal à s'en rendre compte. Laxus… celui qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, qu'elle avait même embrassé… sa famille avait été détruite de ses mains. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée injuste. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Lui aussi avait été victime dans tout ça. Alors pourquoi avait-elle été aussi égoïste ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas rassuré tout de suite plutôt que de le laisser seule avec ses regrets ? Le fait qu'elle ait eu besoin d'espace pour mettre en ordre ses idées ne justifiait pas l'état dans lequel il était surement à l'instant. Elle respira un bon coup. « Allez Mira, ce n'est pas à lui que tu en veux », se dit-elle. « Il ne mérite pas ça ». Sans compter que plus elle marchait, plus elle avait froid, plus elle s'ennuyait de sa chaleur. Entourant ses bras autour d'elle pour tenter réduire ses frissons, elle se remit à marcher en direction de Laxus lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette à travers la pluie.

\- Laxus, souffla-t-elle avec soulagement en s'approchant de lui.

Puis son sang se glaça alors que la forme se concrétisa.

\- On s'ennuie de son copain ? Dit Russel Blackburn d'un rictus menaçant. Moi qui pensait que tu détestais les déchus…

\- Laxus n'a rien à voir avec des monstres comme toi.

Il sourit de nouveau, puis à la vitesse de l'éclair il franchit la distance le séparant de la jeune femme, une main sur sa gorge sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de prévoir ses actions.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, chérie, il est l'un des nôtres, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Des frissons de dégout s'ajoutèrent à ceux qui avaient déjà été causé par le froid. Elle rassembla néanmoins son énergie pour afficher un sourire provocateur.

\- Tu te trompes. Laxus vaux mille fois mieux que…

Sa phrase fut coupée par le manque d'air alors que les doigts se serrèrent sur sa gorge. La panique lui comprima la poitrine lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds.

\- Et comment _ton_ Laxus va réagir en te retrouvant morte ? Dit-il malicieusement avant de peser encore plus fort.

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de saisir l'horrible message avant que sa vision ne se trouble due à la douleur et au manque d'air. Mira savait que si elle perdait conscience, elle ne se réveillerait jamais, mais que pouvait-elle faire, sans arme et à bout de force ? Et pourtant, il la lâcha. Après avoir toussé violement, elle cligna des yeux pour rétablir sa vision. Une nouvelle personne s'était placée entre elle et Blackburn. Laxus ! Il l'avait retrouvée. Mais sa joie se changea vite en horreur lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Blackburn était trop fort pour eux, surtout blessés comme ils l'étaient. Leur seule chance, chèrement gagnée, avait été de se cacher et elle l'avait ruinée. Si seulement il était resté où il était, si seulement elle n'était pas partie, elle ne l'aurait pas entrainée dans une mort certaine. « Non » se réprimanda-t-elle, « pas question d'abandonner ».

Se ressaisissant, elle ramassa une pierre en guise d'arme et tenta de lui fracasser le crâne alors qu'il la croyait au tapis. Elle était à quelque centimètres de son objectif lorsque son bras fut arrêté à même son élan.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne t'ai pas vue, ricana son ennemi, sa grippe de fer autour du poignet de Mira.

Sur ce, il propulsa la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule et l'envoya percuter Laxus qui venait tout juste de se relever de la dernière attaque qu'il avait reçue. Ce dernier attrapa la jeune femme du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais tous deux tombèrent sous l'impact. Bien qu'il soit clairement étourdi, elle le vit se relever, prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout. Faisant de même, Mira remarqua toutefois une grosse tache de sang sur son chandail. Elle serra les dents. Cette foutue blessure qu'elle avait au bras avait dû se rouvrir. Puis, voyant que son bras était intact, elle comprit. Laxus… C'était lui qui était blessé.

Sentant le peu d'espoir qui lui restait la quitter, elle le vit recevoir de nouveaux violents coups. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle ramassa le poignard échappé par Laxus et se plaça entre le déchu et lui, l'arme tendue devant elle. Alors que le déchu fonçait de nouveau sur eux, l'arme s'enfonça dans sa poitrine sans faire de dommages. Pire encore, d'un coup de coude au visage, il lui fit perdre sa prise sur l'arme qui resta plantée dans le déchu. Elle s'écroula près de Laxus, tous deux blessés et à peine capable de bouger alors que leur adversaire ne semblait même pas atteint.

\- Vous en avez fini avec vos pathétiques tentatives ? Les nargua-t-il.

Puis son regard se posa sur Laxus. Ce dernier pouvait à peine lever la tête. Sa lèvre et son arcade sourcilière étaient fendus et sa main tentait de bloquer le sang provenant de sa blessure au thorax qui s'était aggravée. Quant à ses blessures plus vieilles, elles semblaient s'être ouvertes, à moins que de nouvelles blessures y aient été ajoutées au même endroit.

\- Hum, dit Blackburn d'un ton léger après avoir évalué son état. Il faudrait que je me calme un peu si je veux que tu survives jusqu'au mur, Dreyar.

\- Pourquoi nous ramener au mur, demanda Mira d'une voix plaine de hargne malgré la faiblesse de celle-ci.

\- Nous ? Répéta-t-il avec amusement. J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois pas du voyage, très chère, rit-il. Quant à Dreyar, il va simplement mourir à l'endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter et enfin servir à quelque chose. J'ai bien hâte de voir si l'absorption de l'énergie d'un déchu procure encore plus de puissance ! Dit-il, une étincelle dans les yeux.

\- T'es complètement cinglé ! Cracha Mira.

\- Peut-être bien, dit-il sans sembler le moins du monde dérangé par l'insulte. Maintenant finissons-en !

Toujours avec cet air de triomphe, il agrippa Mira par le col de son chandail et la souleva devant lui, ses griffes posées sur sa gorge, prêt à trancher.

\- Lâche là, tonna Laxus qui s'était relevé par elle ne savait quel miracle.

\- Encore debout ? S'étonna le déchu. Moi qui croyait que tu étais à l'article de la mort.

\- Je t'ai dit de la lâcher, répéta-t-il, des éclairs dans les yeux malgré la l'évidente douleur qu'il ressentait dans chaque partie de son corps.

Sans lâcher Mira, leur ennemi se prépara à recevoir l'attaque de Laxus de sa main libre. Bien que Blackburn ait bloqué avec aisance le premier coup, il évita de justesse le deuxième poignard que Laxus avait réussi à reprendre. Voyant que le jeune homme avait laissé une entaille sur sa nuque, un de ses seuls points faibles, le monstre lança un juron, lâchant Mira qui percuta le sol. Ce fut à son tour d'attaquer et, ses deux mains à nouveau libres, il était rapide… trop rapide. Malgré sa détermination, Laxus ne put bloquer que les deux premiers assauts avant de recevoir le troisième de plein fouet.

Du sang s'échappa au coin de sa bouche, mais il n'était pas prêt à laisser Mira mourir devant ses yeux. Néanmoins, c'est son corps qui l'abandonna, son pied cédant sous lui alors qu'il tentait de se relever une fois de plus.

Satisfait et voyant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien tenter dans sa condition, le déchu se retourna une fois de plus vers la jeune Strauss, prêt à en finir pour de bon cette fois-ci.

\- Où en étais-je ? Dit-il avec plaisir, devant le regard de Laxus qui semblait le fusiller, alors qu'il souleva Mira de nouveau.

\- Sale bâtard, gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de la tuer ?

Sur ce, Blackburn s'arrêta, comme si une idée venait de le frapper. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu as raison, laissa-t-il tomber. La tuer directement ne m'apportera rien.

Puis, il abattit ses griffes sur elle, mais pas sur sa gorge. Ses serres laissèrent plutôt de longs sillions rouges sur son abdomen soutirant à la jeune femme un horrible cri. Puis il la laissa tomber une fois de plus comme si elle était un vulgaire pantin.

\- Mira ! Hurla-t-il.

Le déchu sourit de plus belle, comme si les voir de la sorte lui apportait un sentiment de supériorité encore plus grand.

\- C'est effectivement plus satisfaisant comme ça, conclut-il avec appréciation avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Laxus. Maintenant, tu vas savoir qu'elle est morte seule… lentement.

Puis il serra son poing et l'abattit sur la tête du jeune homme, s'assurant qu'il ait tout juste assez de conscience pour comprendre ce qui se passait sans toutefois pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle. Sans plus attendre, il le jeta sur son imposante épaule et s'éloigna, laissa Mira où elle était. Leurs regards se croisèrent, la colère se mêlant à l'impuissance alors que chacun d'eux savait que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision, les larmes de Mira se mirent à affluer librement ; Pour sa propre mort qui l'attendait bientôt, pour ses blessures qui la faisait souffrir comme jamais, mais surtout pour Laxus, qui avait quitté leur refuge pour tenter de la sauver malgré tout, se dirigeant maintenant vers une mort quasi certaine. Elle eut tout juste la force de se retourner sur le dos, laissant la pluie tomber sur son ventre blessé alors qu'elle ne pouvait se départir de cette horrible pensée « C'est de ma faute… Tout est de ma faute ».

 **Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est très sombre :o Ce n'est probablement qu'une mince consolation pour l'instant, mais gardez simplement en tête que j'aime les histoires qui finissent bien !**

 **Aussi, vous avez probablement remarqué que les derniers chapitres portaient exclusivement sur Miraxus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié que cette histoire se concentrait aussi sur Elfever, c'est simplement un très long passage que je voulais absolument terminer avant de passer à un autre !**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que vous passez d'excellentes vacances et bonne journée!**

 **Lily xx**


	20. Chapitre 18 : Le pont

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes de retour au campement de Fairy Tail avec le point de vue d'Elfman et d'Evergreen !**

 **En espérant que vous allez apprécier même si je vous laisse un peu plus longtemps dans le suspens concernant Miraxus !**

Le plus rapidement possible, sans toutefois négliger de rester discrets, Elfman et Evergreen avaient tirés les membres de Fairy Tail hors de leur sommeil, décidant de se réunir au point de ralliement convenu pour de tels cas d'urgence.

\- Je crois qu'on a prévenu tout le monde, dit Evergreen après avoir complété un tour d'horizon grâce à sa vision nocturne.

\- Parfait ! Maintenant on fiche le camp d'ici ! S'exclama l'homme à ses côtés, la tirant à sa suite par le poignet.

\- De quel droit tu me brusque comme ça ! Commença la jeune femme qui avait horreur d'être pressée de la sorte.

Elle fut néanmoins vite bâillonnée par la grande main d'Elfman qui s'était arrêté d'un coup.

\- Chut, la fit-il taire. J'entends quelque chose.

L'envie d'Evergreen de montrer à Elfman sa façon de penser sur ce genre de brusquerie, la jeune femme se figea aussitôt qu'il la prévint qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas seuls. Tendant l'oreille, elle tenta d'identifier la source dudit bruit, espérant de tout cœur qu'il provienne d'alliés plutôt que d'ennemis. Elle émit un soupir de soulagement dans la main d'Elfman qui était toujours en place lorsqu'elle reconnut Gajeel et Levy.

Faisant signe à Elfman que tout allait bien, elle se délogea avec agacement de la main dérangeante et marcha vers le couple qu'elle venait de repérer. Quant à Elfman, ayant également reconnut les voix après un moment, il se contenta de la suivre, faisant confiance à ses yeux particulièrement adaptés à la situation.

\- Lu est là-bas, entendirent-ils Levy insister.

\- Pas question que tu ailles dans la même direction que ces soldats !

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, Gajeel !

\- Tssss… Répondit le jeune homme sans toutefois céder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Elfman lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'eux.

\- Lucy est allée près de la rivière ce soir et je ne l'ai pas vu rentrer.

\- Elle va probablement bien, insista Gajeel. Connaissant Salamander, si le soldat que tu as vu les a trouvés, il est probablement déjà K.O.

\- Comment sais-tu que Natsu est avec elle ? S'étonna Levy.

Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel devant sa si brillante, mais parfois si naïve copine.

\- Il la suit pratiquement partout.

\- Peu importe, je vais au moins m'assurer qu'ils sont au courant de la menace, se borna la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, l'inquiétude affichée de manière évidente dans son regard.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, affichait aussi de l'inquiétude. Dans son cas, toutefois, cette crainte portait plutôt sur la sécurité de sa copine qui insistait à se mettre en danger.

\- Je vais aussi y aller, annonça le jeune Strauss. Natsu a risqué beaucoup pour nous sauver du mur et un vrai lui doit au moins ça.

Puis, avant de s'élancer à la suite de Levy et Gajeel, ce dernier suivant Levy peu importe où elle irait, et ce, même s'il était contre sa décision, Elfman se retourna sur Evergreen.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller de retrouver le point de ralliement seule ? Dit ce dernier qui détestait l'idée qu'elle puisse être exposée au danger, même si le parcours vers le lieu de rassemblement serait fort probablement mois dangereux que celui qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre.

À cette question, il eut droit au même coup derrière la tête qu'elle lui donnait lorsqu'il répétait trop souvent le mot « homme ».

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends encore ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé par cette dérangeante et, il devait l'avouer, douloureuse manie.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais retourner sagement au lieu de rendez-vous ?

\- Tu as vue comme moi les soldats se diriger dans la direction où Lucy et Natsu se trouvent. Ça risque d'être super dangereux, argumenta-t-il.

\- Je me fous de ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, en aucun cas prêt à se réfugier alors qu'il risquait autant. Que fais-tu de tes idioties à propos d'être des partenaires ? Ajouta-t-elle un brin de déception dans la voix.

Cette dernière parole eut pour effet d'étirer un large sourire sur le visage d'Elfman qui la regardait d'une telle manière qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Tu as raison Ever, dit-il. Allez vient, sinon on va aussi perdre Gajeel et Levy.

Sur ce, il lui prit la main et l'attira à sa suite alors qu'il tentait de repérer les deux autres. La jeune femme ne tenta pas de s'éloigner, du moins pas pour le moment, et se laissa guider jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise à quel point les pas du jeune homme étaient aléatoires dans le noir. Une fois cette constatation faite, elle soupira et prit les devants. Ce fut à son tour de l'attirer derrière elle, sachant toutefois où elle allait. Grâce à elle, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le couple qui étaient tapis derrière une série de buissons.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, grommela Gajeel qui ne comptait pas la patience parmi ses principales qualités.

Evergreen allait répondre à ce commentaire avec son caractère bouillant habituel lorsque Levy les fit taire.

\- Les soldats sont juste là, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Des signes de Natsu et Lucy ? Demanda Evergreen de manière à peine audible.

\- Non pas encore…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, cette dernière démentie par des bruits de bagarre. Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant de comprendre que quelqu'un avait entreprit de s'attaquer seul aux quatre soldats présents.

\- Cet imbécile doit se foute de ma gueule, grommela Gajeel devant la stupidité de Natsu avant de lui-même prendre part à bagarre, donnant un coup de main au jeune homme qui ne comprenait toujours pas la gravité de la situation, une épée plantée dans sa cuisse alors qu'il courait d'un ennemi à l'autre comme si la lame n'était tout simplement pas présente.

Les autres se joignirent bientôt également et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour vaincre tous leurs ennemis. Heureusement pour eux, aucun d'entre eux n'était un déchu.

\- Je les avais vus avant ! se plaint Natsu en voyant que tous ses opposants étaient K.O. avant d'avoir pu se battre à fond.

\- Espèce d'idiot, le coupa Lucy en retirant sans cérémonie l'arme de sa jambe. Veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi je continue de passer du temps avec toi ?

\- Parce que toi et moi on est une équipe. Répondit-il sincèrement à la question alors qu'elle déchirait un bout de ses pantalons, s'en servant pour bloquer l'hémorragie qu'il ne remarquait probablement même pas.

La jeune blonde leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour tes conneries, Salamander ! Il faut retourner au point de rencontre, intervint Gajeel.

\- De notre localisation, le chemin le plus rapide serait de passer par le pont suspendu, ajouta Levy.

\- Tu vieux vraiment nous faire passer par un de ces vieux trucs ! S'inquiéta Evergeen.

Comme pour lui donner une raison d'effectivement se diriger dans cette direction, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, accélérant leurs battements de cœur. De ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre, ils avaient affaire à plus d'une poignée de soldats cette fois.

\- Cours Ever ! La pressa-t-il.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme…

La jeune femme se tut, se jetant sur Elfman le poussant hors de la portée d'un poignard qui avait bien faillit se planter dans la chair du jeune homme. Seul l'effet de surprise lui avait permis de faire bouger quelqu'un de cette taille et c'est d'un soupir de soulagement qu'Evergreen remarqua que tous deux étaient indemnes.

\- Regarde un peu autour de toi, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Il hocha de la tête puis l'aida à se relever. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il put voir que Natsu et Lucy avaient également évité de justesse les projectiles alors que Gajeel gardait Levy en lieu sûr, la protégeant de son propre corps grâce à sa peau épaissie.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus sachant très bien que les autres ne bénéficiaient pas de la même protection.

\- Oui, mais il faut partir tout de suite ! Dit Lucy.

Sur ce, ils s'élancèrent vers le pont suspendu qui était leur meilleure chance de s'en sortir. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient à le faire tomber, une fois tout le monde passé pour empêcher leurs poursuivants de les atteindre.

Les soldats de rapprochaient de plus en plus, mais par un quelconque miracle, ils arrivèrent tous devant le pont avec une avance considérable. Cependant, un rapide coup d'œil au passage en piètre état était suffisant pour que chacun, sauf peut-être Natsu, ait au moins un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Levy pour en évaluer la solidité.

\- Pas plus de deux ou trois personnes à la fois là-dessus sans que ça ne risque de casser, se prononça-t-elle, une main sur son menton.

\- Alors traverse, tout de suite, dit Gajeel sans perdre une seconde.

\- Quoi ? Pas question que je traverse sans toi !

\- Les pouvoirs d'Elfman, Natsu et moi sont beaucoup plus adaptés au combat physique que vous !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! La coupa-t-il avec force. On n'a pas de temps à perdre et tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Sers-toi de ton cerveau pour toi-même et pas juste pour les autres pour une fois.

Serrant les dents, la jeune femme se résout à approuver d'un hochement de tête, enlaçant son copain brièvement avant de s'élancer vers le pont.

\- Même chose pour toi, dit Elfman à Evergreen.

\- Je peux très bien me débrouiller dans un combat ! Se plaint-elle, n'étant pas non plus à l'aise de laisser celui qui était devenu important pour elle derrière.

\- Ça, je sais ! Rit doucement le jeune homme. Tu es toute une femme !

Cette fois, elle avait bel et bien les joues en feu malgré la fait qu'elle tente de faire comme si rien n'était. Mais peu importe son envie de refuser de nouveau, la jeune femme savait très bien que la proposition d'Elfman était, surprenamment, la plus logique : ils devaient traverser de toute façon et laisser les plus forts physiquement en dernier leur donnerait de meilleures chances de se défendre en cas de besoin. Ne perdant plus de temps, et voyant que les deux autres filles s'en étaient remis à la raison, elle lui rendit son regard.

\- N'ose même pas mourir, lui dit-elle simplement avant de se retourner.

\- Même chose pour toi, dit-il dans son dos alors qu'elle entamait la traversée du pont.

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 18 avec du Elfever comme promis ! (Ça faisait longtemps) Et tout comme la dernière fois, mon chapitre 18 avait tellement de contenu que j'ai décidé de le séparer en 2 parties. Attendez-vous donc à avoir le chapitre 19 d'ici la fin de la semaine. Ce dernier s'appellera** ** _ce qu'ils devaient faire_** **.**

 **Bref, je n'en dit pas plus ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !**

 **Lily xx**


	21. Chapitre 19 : Ce qu'ils devaient faire

**Et voilà, comme promis, la partie deux !**

Les trois filles entrèrent avec crainte sur le fragile pont. Mais malgré leur envie de rebrousser chemin, elles n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, les gars comptant sur elles pour traverser rapidement. Une fois dessus, Evergreen ne put s'empêcher de regarder en dessous. Grave erreur. Le fond du précipice semblait si loin et lui rappelait dangereusement qu'elle ne survivrait fort probablement pas à une chute dans ses profondeurs. Avalant sa salive, elle fit quelques pas hésitants de plus lorsque sa jambe traversa une des planches en mauvais état. La jeune femme poussa un hurlement avant de réaliser avec soulagement que seul son pied avait traversé le vieux bois et que le reste des planches tenait toujours… du moins pour le moment.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'alarma Lucy qui était juste derrière elle.

Toujours tremblante, Evergreen hocha en signe d'approbation avant de déloger son pied du bois et poursuivre avec encore plus d'hésitation. Sa cheville, sur laquelle le bois avait laissé de longues marques lors de sa chute, lui faisant souffrir, mais elle ignora du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa douleur.

\- Je vais attendre que Levy et toi soyez passés, dit Lucy qui regardait le passage qu'elle devrait prendre avec appréhension, réalisant que deux personnes à la fois apportait peut-être un peu trop de poids sur la structure.

Elle approuva de nouveau et, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le pont qui pouvait à tout moment se dérober sous ses pieds, elle arriva finalement de l'autre côté aux côtés d'une Levy qui semblait effrayée… un peu trop effrayée à son gout. Elle devait avouer que la traversée l'avait grandement éprouvée, mais de là à être apeurée de la sorte… Puis elle comprit, se retournant vers l'endroit où les autres se tenaient toujours pour confirmer ses craintes. Son cœur se serra en comprenant avec regret qu'elle avait eu raison : un combat avait été entamé de l'autre côté. L'EDD les avaient rattrapés.

* * *

Elfman émit un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'Evergreen était traversée sans encombre. Puis, Lucy s'était remise à avancer, Natsu non loin derrière. Se pouvait-il vraiment que tout aille selon leur plan ? Il eut à peine le temps d'espérer avoir de réelles chances de tous traverser à temps lorsqu'une silhouette beaucoup plus rapide que la normale sortit des buissons. Le jeune homme sentit la peur l'envahir comprenant bien vite que c'était un déchu. Sans perdre une seconde, il se plaça devant l'entrée du pont, se préparant à parer une attaque. Protégeant le seul passage vers les autres, il envoya son poing rencontrer le visage du déchu, mais ne parvint qu'à le repousser brièvement. Il enchaina plusieurs autres coups, distrayant l'ennemi. Cependant, son manque d'arme commençait à considérablement lui nuire. Il allait justement recevoir un vicieux coup de griffe au visage lorsqu'un coup d'épée ramena l'attention du déchu sur Gajeel. Ce dernier avait beau ne pas avoir la force brute d'Elfman, il pouvait se permettre d'encaisser quelques coups supplémentaires grâce à son anneau en plus d'avoir une expérience au combat.

Ils se séparèrent donc ainsi l'attention de leur ennemi, encaissant de temps à autres quelques coups qui heureusement n'étaient, pour l'instant, pas trop graves. Puis, alors que le déchu était distrait par Gajeel, Elfman en profita pour l'immobiliser en l'agrippant dans son dos, coinçant ses bras sous les siens.

\- Vas-y ! dit Elfman qui maintenait le soldat avec peine malgré sa force.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et profita de la situation pour planter son épée dans la gorge du déchu, tâchant d'éviter de blesser Elfman par la même occasion. Le corps qui reprenait forme humaine s'écroula sans vie à leurs pieds. Ils allaient profiter de leur victoire pour prendre le passage à leur tour, Natsu ayant terminé la traversée, mais ne purent faire un pas sans qu'une poignée de soldats n'arrivent devant eux.

« Merde » pensa-t-il. Le déchu leur avait fait perdre trop de temps. Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée du pont pour évaluer la situation. À leur grand désarroi, ils remarquèrent bien vite que d'autres soldats venaient d'arriver de l'autre côté. En tout, ils devaient être près d'une douzaine, leur épée maintenue droit devant eux, prêt à user de tous les moyens possibles pour les maitriser.

Un sentiment d'impuissance s'empara d'Elfman. Il était pratiquement impossible pour lui de se battre contre leurs épées à mains nues. Quant à Gajeel, en aucun cas il n'arriverait à tous les vaincre à lui seul. Mais leurs problèmes ne s'arrêtaient pas là, les deux jeunes hommes devant contenir leur rage en voyant quelques soldats se diriger vers le pont. Quant à Natsu, il se retourna vers eux dès qu'il les vit. « Même s'il est un homme, il n'a aucune chance contre eux » pensa Elfman.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Gajeel, il comprit que ce dernier était arrivé à la même conclusion. Un regard grave fut suffisant pour se donner un accord silencieux et Elfman se retourna vers Natsu.

\- Reste où tu es et coupe les cordes ! Beugla-t-il alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses faisait quelques pas en direction de l'ennemi qui tentait de traverser.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard incrédule.

\- Pas question que je laisse des membres de Fairy Tail derrière moi ! Cria-t-il. Même si ça inclus tête de métal.

Il continua d'avancer, mais ce fut au tour de Gajeel de prendre la parole.

\- C'est pas le temps de te surestimer, Salamander ! Tu sais autant que moi qu'ils sont trop nombreux.

\- Pas question je vous abandonne ! Se borna-t-il.

\- Tu vas me laisser tomber si Levy est blessée à cause de toi ! S'impatienta Gajeel.

Au soulagement d'Elfman, Natsu semblait maintenant réaliser le risque dans lequel il mettait les Lucy, Levy et Evergreen s'il ignorait la décision de Gajeel et Elfman. Serrant les poings, il rebroussa chemin.

\- Je vous fais confiance, dit-il. Revenez en vie ou je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais, ajouta-t-il avant de trancher de son poignard les cordes qui maintenaient le pont suspendu en place, les autres ne comprenant que trop tard ce qu'ils avaient planifiés.

Satisfait, Gajeel put reporter pleinement son attention sur les soldats qui les encerclaient.

\- Salamander est un idiot, mais au moins, il sait ce qu'il doit faire quand il le faut, dit-il à Elfman d'un sourire en coin.

Ce dernier acquiesça, prêt à se battre jusqu'à la fin sachant très bien que leurs chances de s'en tirer étaient pratiquement inexistantes.

Mettant les chances de son côté, il arracha rapidement une robuste branche à un arbre et s'en servit pour bloquer les lames qui fondaient sur lui. Il parvint même à envoyer valser quelques soldats avant qu'une des épées ne réduise finalement la branche malmenée en miettes. Il s'apprêtait à se relever avec un des lambeaux dans chaque main lorsqu'un contact froid dans sa nuque lui indiqua qu'une arme était prête à trancher sa tête au moindre geste.

\- Lève tes mains dans les airs, ordonna celui qui le tenait en respect.

Elfman tenta d'évaluer ses options, mais d'autres soldats les encerclant réduisirent à néant le peu d'option qu'il pouvait envisager. Serrant les dents, il lâcha son arme improvisée et obéit. Il fut rapidement plaqué au sol, ses bras ligotés dans son dos à l'aide de chaines d'une résistance hors du commun.

Ne pouvant plus rien faire pour améliorer son sort, Elfman jeta un œil en direction de Gajeel. Même s'il craignait qu'il ne se débrouille gère mieux que lui, Elfman sentit son énergie l'abandonner en voyant son allié désarmé et tenu en respect par plusieurs épées. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que Gajeel soit ligoté à son tour.

Elfman s'attendait à recevoir le tranchant d'une épée dans sa chair d'une minute à l'autre, mais rien ne vint. Puis il comprit avec surprise qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de les tuer… du moins pas ici.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite, aboya Gajeel tout haut pour lui.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, leurs ennemis demeurant muets au sujet des ordres qu'ils avaient reçus. Bien qu'il devrait se sentir soulagé d'avoir un peu plus de temps pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, Elfman savait toutefois que s'ils ne mourraient pas tout de suite, cela signifiait que leur énergie vitale servirait bientôt à nourrir ces horribles choses.

Un frisson de dégout le parcourut en repensant à ce qu'Evergreen avait dû subir au mur. Ce frisson fut au moins soulagé en partie lorsque son regard se posa sur la silhouette de la jeune femme, en sécurité de l'autre côté du ravin dont le passage le plus près avait été détruit. Il pouvait facilement imaginer la colère d'Ever à propos de sa décision, mais si elle pouvait éviter le même sort que lui, il savait que ça en avait valu la peine. Voyant que Gajeel avait aussi son regard fixé sur celle qu'il voulait protéger plus que tout, le jeune Strauss se dit que, malgré tout, ils avaient pris la bonne décision et fait ce qu'ils devaient faire.

 **Et oui, Taraimperatrice :o Tu avais raison de mal le sentir ce pont!**

 **Je sais que je suis cruelle avec les personnages dernièrement :s :O J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié et, maintenant que l'EDD a fini de faire des ravages dans cette attaque surprise, Fairy Tail va enfin pouvoir souffler… un peu.**

 **À bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Lily xxx**


	22. Chapitre 20 : Tenez bon On arrive

**Et un autre chapitre ! Ça parait que j'ai plus de temps libres ces temps-ci ;) J'ai aussi quelques idées qui me viennent pour un autre chapitre bonus ;) Mais pour l'instant, voici le chapitre 20. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Lily xxx**

La nuit était plutôt avancée lorsqu'Erza fut tirée du lit par les deux nouveaux venus, Elfman et Evergreen. Elle serra les dents. L'EDD les avaient retrouvés. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, elle le savait, mais le fait de savoir tous ses amis en danger à l'instant même faisait bouillir son sang. La jeune femme avait beau ne pas avoir elle-même le pouvoir d'un anneau, elle s'était toujours sentie responsable de ce petit groupe de rescapés. C'était d'ailleurs ce sentiment protecteur qu'il l'avait impliquée auprès d'eux.

La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates repensa au moment où elle avait quitté sa vie morne et sans intérêt. Cette journée-là, elle revenait d'un entrainement avec un vieil homme du village spécialisé dans l'escrime, maitre Rob. Même s'il était interdit de pratiquer le maniement de tout armes, cet homme avait vu en elle un fort potentiel et avait décidé de lui partager son savoir en secret. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais sorti son arme en public, la gardant cachée dans un grand sac de toile. Cependant, cette journée-là, le bon sens n'avait pas su contenir sa rage. Les soldats de l'EDD s'en prenait à une petite fille ! À cette époque, Wendy n'avait qu'à peine dix ans et ils tentaient déjà de l'enrôler dans l'armée. Étaient-ils insensés ? Après avoir attendus qu'ils soient un peu à l'écart, Erza avait dégainé son arme et s'était enfuie avec la petite qu'elle considérait maintenant comme sa petite sœur.

Après quelques semaines en forêt, elle était tombée sur d'autres gens, s'enfuyant comme eux de l'oppression de l'organisation corrompue, apprenant même la nature des déchus par d'autres rescapés. Ces gens, peu importe à quel point ils pouvaient sembler inconscients parfois, étaient vite devenus sa famille et, étant l'ainée du groupe de rebelles, son sentiment de responsabilité envers eux n'était qu'amplifié.

Ainsi, en cette nuit où ils étaient attaqués, Erza resta au campement malgré le danger, s'assurant elle aussi que tous avaient été réveillés et évacués. Puis, elle décida de faire un dernier tour autour dans la forêt près d'où ils se trouvaient, s'assurant que personne n'était coincé. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas, beaucoup trop bruyants et synchronisés pour appartenir à un de ses amis. S'accroupissant à couvert, elle vit passer sous ses yeux un groupe de soldats. Aucun d'eux n'était sous sa forme de déchu, probablement parce que plusieurs soldats ignoraient toujours pour qui ils travaillait réellement.

Cependant, Erza n'était pas dupe. Celui qui menait la marche avait son chandail déchiré au niveau de la poitrine, le sang recouvrant l'ouverture. Cette blessure aurait été fatale pour n'importe quel humain normal et la jeune femme était certaine qu'il était l'un des déchus. Puis son cœur se serra en voyant l'homme gravement blessé qu'ils trainaient avec eux : Laxus. Elle dut faire appel à tout son contrôle de soi pour ne pas se jeter sur eux. Cependant, au fond d'elle-même, Erza savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance seule contre une telle quantité d'adversaires et Laxus ne pourrait lui être d'aucune aide dans sa condition.

Puis le jeune homme blond ouvrit les yeux, son regard scrutant discrètement autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se fixe sur le sien. Comment avait-il fait pour… puis elle comprit en sentant son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine : il avait une ouïe hors du commun et avait perçu son pouls.

Il avait l'air abattu, inquiet même. Erza avait beau ne pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec lui au camp, une chose était certaine, jamais elle n'aurait cru voir cette expression sur son visage. Puis ses lèvres bougèrent, sans toutefois émettre de son. Mais que disait-il ? Elle se concentra un peu plus avant de comprendre : Mira. Mais où était-elle ? Voyant qu'elle avait compris, il souleva un doigt, pointant une direction derrière lui. Son geste était discret, de sorte que seul quelqu'un qui portait attention puisse comprendre. Elle acquiesça. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Laxus, pour l'instant du moins, mais si Mira était en danger, elle la ramènerait saine et sauve auprès des autres. Lui jetant un dernier regard pour lui offrir du courage, elle entendit qu'ils soient assez loin pour ne pas se faire repérer et couru dans la direction indiquée.

Elle scruta partout jusqu'à tomber sur un ravin. Elle allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un éclat argenté attira son attention. « Mira » pensa-t-elle tout de suite avant de descendre le plus rapidement possible le ravin sans tomber. Une fois en bas, elle constata à quel point elle était dangereusement immobile.

\- Mira ! S'exclama-t-elle elle en lui soulevant la tête, remarquant la présence d'affreuses blessures.

\- La… Laxus ? Murmura-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- C'est Erza, démentit la jeune femme. Je vais te ramener en sécurité.

\- Où est, Laxus, dit-elle, aussitôt, les yeux maintenant grands ouverts. Tu dois l'aider ! Il l'a amené, il…

\- C'est lui qui m'a mené à toi, l'arrêta Erza d'une voix à la fois apaisante et désolée.

Ne pouvant supporter la vaine lueur d'espoir dans le regard de Mira, elle ajouta.

\- Il a été enlevé par les soldats.

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu là ! Éclata Mira, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Tu dois l'aider ! Il a besoin de…

\- Ils étaient trop nombreux, l'arrêta Erza, la mort dans l'âme devant l'évidente détresse de la jeune femme.

\- Mais, il ne peut pas, il… c'est de ma faute…

\- Chut, intervint Erza. Quoi que tu croies avoir fait, Laxus ne t'en veut pas et en ce moment, je suis certaine que ce qu'il voudrait le plus c'est que tu t'en sorte.

Devant le silence de Mira, elle ajouta.

\- On va le retrouver. Mais pour cela tu dois d'avoir te soigner et t'assurer que tes blessures ne s'infectent pas.

N'ajoutant rien, Mira laissa Erza lui faire un pansement de fortune. Elle n'était toujours pas d'accord avec le fait de rester là sans bouger, mais elle n'était tout simplement pas dans la condition de lui venir en aide par elle-même. Et à en juger par la détermination d'Erza, jamais elle n'allait la convaincre de l'abandonner ici.

\- Accroche-toi à moi, entendit-elle la rouquine lui dire en la hissant sur son dos.

Elle passa donc sans enthousiasme ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'Erza la hissait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en haut de l'abrupte pente. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges était en sueurs et haletait énormément, mais jamais elle n'abandonna. Après un moment, Mira put voir plusieurs silhouettes : le point de rencontre se dit-elle.

\- Wendy ! On a besoin de toi ici ! S'exclama Erza, une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint le groupe.

\- J'arrive, dit la petite dont les traits tirés indiquaient un manque de sommeil.

Elle souleva son chandail jusqu'à sous ses seins pour examiner ses plaies. Les longues rayures rougeâtres présentaient de l'inflammation. Le soupir de soulagement que poussa Wendy, fut toutefois rassurant.

\- Le déchu qui t'a attaquée comptait surement sur l'infection où la perte de sang à long terme pour t'achever, conclut la jeune fille. Maintenant qu'elles sont désinfectées et recouvertes d'un pansement, tu devrais être sur pied rapidement si tu te reposes bien.

\- Cette horrible personne n'avait probablement pas tes connaissances en médecines, intervint Erza.

\- Ce monstre n'est pas une personne, dit Mira tout bas, une haine dans la voix.

Si elle détestait déjà l'organisation pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Laxus et elle, l'ambiance qui régnait dans le campement n'aidait en rien son humeur. Une lourdeur semblait peser sur chacun des rescapés. Parmi les pires, elle pouvait voir Levy, inconsolable dans les bras de Lucy. Elle eut un serrement à sa poitrine en remarquant que Gajeel n'était pas là, sa disparition étant sans nul doute la raison de son désarroi. Puis, si c'était même possible, une vague de détresse encore plus grande l'assaillit en voyant les larmes d'Evergreen. Où était son frère ? Elle n'avait pas été aveugle face à l'attraction évidente entre les deux, malgré leurs efforts réciproques de ne pas le montrer, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas près d'elle l'emplit de panique. Comprenant qu'elle venait de réaliser la disparition de son frère, Wendy lui expliqua la situation d'une voix triste.

Laissant à peine le temps à la petite de compléter son pansement, elle se leva, non sans douleur, et se dirigea avec peine vers Evergreen. Lorsque celle-ci leva ses yeux bruns sur elle, elle put voir de la douleur et du regret. C'est alors que ses propres remords refirent violemment surface. Elle avait promis à la jeune femme de ramener Laxus, mais tout ce qu'elle était parvenue à faire c'était de…

Sa voix tremblante, elle laissa tomber :

\- Je suis désolée.

À sa grande surprise, la brunette avait dit la même chose au même moment.

\- Elfman… commença Evergreen, il est resté derrière pour nous protéger, il…

Elle fut coupée par Mira qui la pris dans ses bras. Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait tellement ! Apprendre que son frère avait été emporté par l'EDD alors qu'une personne chère à ses yeux venait de lui être arrachée en la protégeant… elle portait elle-même se fardeau qui lui déchirait le cœur.

\- On va les retrouver, dit Mira avec une détermination renouvelée. Le jour où je vais les abandonner sera le jour où je serai morte.

Ces derniers mots lui brûlèrent la langue, réalisant que ce jour pourrait être très près. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle s'en foutait. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle n'allait certainement pas rester les bras croisés alors que ces personnes qu'elle aimait étaient avec ces monstres. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort lorsqu'elle pensa au terme choisi : aimer. Elle savait depuis toujours qu'elle aimait son frère de manière inconditionnelle, mais elle avait découvert un nouveau type d'amour qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas très bien avec Laxus. Le fait qu'elle ne s'en rende compte qu'une fois qu'elle l'ait perdu, probablement à jamais, ne lui donna qu'une raison de plus d'être en colère.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se leva, les poings serrés.

\- Erza ! Appela celle qui avait dans ses yeux l'étincelle qui lui avait jadis valu le surnom de démone. Je pars les retrouver. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Non, dit-elle fermement.

La colère dans le cœur de Mira s'apprêtait à s'évacuer tout d'un coup sur Erza, lorsque cette dernière posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Nous y allons _tous_ avec toi. Pas vrai ? Ajouta-t-il de sorte à ce que tous les membres de Fairy Tail restant puissent l'entendre. Vous êtes prêts à récupérer tous ceux qui nous sont cher ?

\- OUI ! S'exclamèrent les voix combinées des toutes ces personnes préférant laisser leurs peurs de côtés que d'abandonner des membres du groupe.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut enfin attaquer cette bande de déchus ? Demanda Natsu confus ?

\- C'est exactement ce que ça veut dire, confirma Erza.

\- Excellent alors ! S'exclama le téméraire jeune homme. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout le monde, on va retrouver nos amis ! Je m'enflamme déjà !

Une vague d'espoir déferla sur le groupe.

\- Prenez le temps de vous reposer quelques heures, reprit Erza. Nous partons à l'aube.

Puis elle se retourna vers Mira.

\- Il en va de même pour toi. Tes plaies ont beau ne pas être fatales, elle pourrait le devenir si tu en fais trop. Tu n'es toujours pas en état de te battre.

\- Pas question que je reste derrière alors que…

\- Je sais, dit Erza d'un sourire résigné. C'est pourquoi tu dois profiter des quelques heures qu'il reste à la nuit pour te reposer.

Mira lui rendit son sourire et s'allongea, le sommeil l'envahissant aussitôt qu'elle fut couchée, lui rappelant à quel point elle était exténuée. Tenez bons, Elfman, Laxus… on arrive.


	23. Chapitre 21 : Retour au mur

La première chose qu'Elfman ressentit fut une douleur au niveau de ses poignets, là où ses liens étaient trop serrés. Il sentit ensuite un élancement à l'endroit où on l'avait frappé sur le crâne pour lui faire perdre conscience. Puis il ouvrit ensuite les yeux, découvrant où il était. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à se retrouver dans un endroit agréable, mais le sentiment d'horreur qu'il ressentit après avoir analysé ses alentours était pire que la douleur. Cette pièce était la réplique exacte de celle où on avait presque tué Evergreen. Seul les quatre murs intacts prouvaient qu'il s'agissait d'une autre salle.

À ses côtés se trouvait Gajeel, fixant le mur devant lui, les mains liées dans son dos tout comme lui-même. Leurs agresseurs n'avaient même pas pris la peine de les enfermer dans une autre pièce que celle-ci. Ils allaient probablement en finir avec eux si vite que cela ne servait à rien de les enfermer dans une cellule. De toute façon, pensa-t-il avec regret, une cellule n'apporterait rien de plus, leurs liens respectifs étant attachés par des chaines au sol et impossible à briser.

Sans qu'il ne puisse le prévenir, ses larmes commencèrent à couler. Il était heureux d'avoir pu au moins sauver les autres, mais l'idée de ne jamais revoir Mira ou Evergreen le terrifiait.

\- Tsss… C'est pas toi qui n'arrête pas de nous casser les oreilles à propos du fait d'être un homme ? Commenta Gajeel avec agacement en le voyant pleurer.

\- Les vrais hommes n'ont pas peur de pleurer, répondit-il avec conviction.

À ça, Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil, questionnant clairement le bienfondé ce qu'il venait de dire, mais n'ajouta rien.

\- T'es pas triste d'être ici ? Demanda Elfman après un moment face à l'absence de réaction du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Avec ces bâtards constamment à nos trousses, j'ai toujours sut que j'allais finir mes jours ici d'une manière ou d'une autre, dit-il sobrement, comme si la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde. J'aurais simplement aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, ajouta-t-il de manière à peine audible.

Due à leur proximité et la pièce étant d'un profond silence, Elfman n'eut cependant aucune difficulté à l'entendre.

\- T'as jamais imaginé de vivre comme un homme avec une famille et Levy? Demanda-t-il surpris que même quelqu'un comme Gajeel n'est pas envisagé un futur plus glorieux avec celle qu'il aime.

Gajeel grimaça à l'obsessive habitude de placer le mot homme, mais la tristesse l'emporta sur l'agacement. Oui, il avait appris ce qu'était l'amour grâce à Levy et, oui, il aurait voulu avoir une famille avec elle, mais ce n'avait été pour lui qu'un futur inatteignable. L'EDD leur avait volé cette option avant même qu'il ne l'envisage.

\- Si tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait pu fonder une famille parmi toute cette merde qu'a créée l'EDD, t'es encore plus idiot que t'en a l'air, grommela Gajeel sans toutefois nier vouloir une telle chose. Tsss, si au moins ils n'avaient pas utilisé des chaines assez solides pour contenir ton tas de muscles, on pourrait au moins péter la gueule à quelques-uns de ces bâtards au passage.

\- Ouais, ça aurait été bien qu'ils me mettent les mêmes types de chaines à toi qu'à moi, approuva Elfman las.

À ce commentaire, Gajeel tourna sur son compagnon d'infortune un regard stupéfait.

\- T'es en train de me dire que celles que j'ai ne sont pas aussi solides que les tiennes ?

Le jeune Strauss approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Elles resteraient difficiles à briser, mais ça ne serait pas impos…

\- T'as du muscle à la place du cerveau ou quoi ? S'exclama le jeune homme au fort caractère. Brises mes chaines, qu'est-ce que t'attends ! C'est certain que tu es capable de les atteindre.

Les yeux d'Elfman s'agrandirent à la suggestion de Gajeel, comme si cette dernière était tout simplement impensable.

\- Si je tire dessus, tes bras arracheraient avant que les chaines ne se brisent, s'horrifia le jeune homme.

Cependant, plutôt que la déception ou le dégout qu'il s'attendait à voir chez Gajeel, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Gihi ! Ça serait peut-être le cas pour quelqu'un avec une peau normale… heureusement pour nous, la mienne peut devenir aussi dure que l'acier.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'était toujours pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée, sa force nouvellement acquise ayant trop souvent empiré sa maladresse déjà importante. Cette fois, ce n'était pas l'intégrité d'un simple verre d'eau qui était en jeu, mais bien les bras et potentiellement la vie d'un camarade. Cependant, il savait que Gajeel avait raison. Après tout, il ne pourrait probablement pas empirer leur situation peu importe le résultat.

Il étira donc ses doigts de sorte à atteindre les chaines qui entouraient les poignets de Gajeel. Sa force était un peu diminuée puisqu'il tirait seulement du bout des doigts, mais il devrait pouvoir y parvenir.

\- T'es prêt ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Vas-y Strauss, se contenta de répondre Gajeel.

Puis il tira de toute ses forces, sentant les chaines se tordre progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'elles éclatent.

\- Gihi ! T'exagérais pas en disant que tu pouvais m'arracher les bras comme ça ! Dit Gajeel en frottant ses poignets qui présentait des contusions là où il était menotté.

Mais s'il ressentait de la douleur, il ne le montra pas, plus satisfait de maintenant être libre de ses mouvements que dérangé par des blessures aussi mineures.

\- Maintenant faut trouver les clefs pour tes menottes, dit-il sachant très bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance par la force.

\- Où crois-tu qu'ils l'aient cachée ?

\- Si rien n'a changé, chaque garde devrait avoir une copie des clefs, surtout avec des prisonniers avec aussi peu de valeur que nous. On n'a qu'à…

Ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas, suivis de près par du mouvement sur la poignée de porte que l'on était en train de débarrer.

\- Juste à point, chuchota Gajeel en soulevant une chaise, prêt à la fracasser sur la tête du prochain garde à franchir la porte.

* * *

Evergreen avait des cernes sous les yeux sans compter que ses jambes la faisaient souffrir suite à toute cette marche, mais pour une fois, elle se fichait de toutes ces choses. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant la douzaine de soldats de l'EDD plaquer Elfman au sol alors qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement rien faire. Encore une fois, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée, se sacrifiant pour elle alors qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien fait pour lui en retour. Cependant, malgré ce dont elle tentait de se convaincre, la jaune femme savait que la culpabilité n'était pas la seule raison de sa détermination. L'idée de le voir en danger, d'ignorer s'il était en vie même, était une véritable torture pour elle. Et comme si le fait qu'on se soit emparé d'Elfman devant ses yeux n'était pas suffisant, elle avait appris que le même sort avait été réservé à son frère.

Une colère bouillait dans ces veines. Pas la colère qu'elle ressentait habituellement lorsque quelque chose lui tombait sur les nerfs, non, celle-ci excédait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant. Elle était prête à tout donner pour les ravoir.

Lorsqu'elle vit finalement le mur se dresser devant elle, Evergreen ne ressentit pas la peur à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda la voix d'Erza, une fois qu'ils furent arrêtés.

Sans surprise, tous hochèrent d'un hochement en signe d'approbation.

\- Nous ignorons dans quelle section ils ont été emmenés. Je suggère donc de nous former deux groupes. Je vais couvrir le côté Ouest, poursuivi Erza. Natsu, tu as été confiné du côté Est à ton passage ici pas vrai ?

Natsu hocha la tête avec un sérieux qu'Evergreen n'avait jamais vu chez le jeune homme aux cheveux saumon qu'elle considérait comme légèrement cinglé jusqu'ici. Si on lui avait dit à peine quelques heures auparavant qu'on allait lui confier un groupe de sauvetage, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Cependant, à cet instant, Ever n'avait aucun doute qu'il serait une personne fiable pour la situation.

Erza forma donc les deux groupes. Levy, Lucy et elle-même se retrouvaient dans le groupe de Natsu. Quant à Mira, Lisanna et ce gars qui retirait constamment son chandail, Gray si elle se souvenait bien, ils iraient du côté d'Erza.

\- Et nous ? Demanda Wendy.

Erza jeta un regard attendri à celle qui, malgré son jeune âge, était prête à se joindre courageusement à eux pour sauver leurs amis.

\- Entrer en trop grand nombre diminuerait nos chances de discrétion, annonça Erza. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que toi et les autres restiez en retrait, prêt à nous porter main forte.

Puis elle tira de son sac deux fusées.

\- Si vous voyez une fusée bleue éclater par une fenêtre, c'est que nous sollicitons votre aide dans une bataille, dit-elle en remettant un kit de deux fusées au groupe de Natsu.

\- Et la rouge ? Demanda la petite aux cheveux bleus qui avait remarqué une deuxième couleur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ?

Le visage d'Erza s'assombrit.

\- Si vous voyez une fusée rouge, cela veut dire que l'ennemi est trop fort pour nous et que vous devez tout de suite vous mettre à l'abri.

\- Je peux voir ces fusées rouges ? Demanda Cana qui avait pris place près de Wendy.

\- Bien sûr, dit Erza, intriguée par son intérêt.

Lorsque Cana eut récupéré tant la fusée du groupe de Natsu que celle du groupe d'Erza, elle versa une bonne partie de sa bouteille de vin dessus, les rendant inutilisable.

\- Quel dommage de gaspiller du si bon vin, dit-elle comme si rien n'était en contemplant le volume diminué de sa bouteille.

\- Cana ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! S'emporta Erza.

\- Si tu crois qu'on va vous abandonner comme ça, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche en reportant son attention sur Erza. Moi j'ai un autre plan ! Si on voit une fusée bleue, on arrive en renfort. Si vous n'êtes toujours pas revenus à la tombée de la nuit, on vous rejoint, coute que coute.

À ça, le reste de Fairy Tail approuva avec entrain, aucun d'eux n'étant prêt à laisser un de leurs amis derrière. Erza les regarda quelque peu déstabilisé, ne s'étant pas attendue à voir ses directives remises en question, mais après tout, les connaissant, elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

\- Entendu, dit-elle après un moment, souriant face à l'entrain de cette bande de rebelles qu'elle aimait tant.

Puis la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates se tourna vers les deux groupes de départ. Tous semblaient prêts à partir.

Juste avant que les groupes se séparent, le regard d'Evergreen croisa celui de Mirajane. Toutes deux purent y lire la même détermination : elles allaient retrouver Elfman et Laxus coute que coute. Puis chacune reporta son attention sur son propre groupe alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'un des passages secrets jadis mentionnés par Gajeel.

Elles qui avaient tout fait pour s'en éloigner à jamais, les voilà qu'elle étaient de retour au mur.

 **Hihi, je n'ai ne pas pu m'empêcher de mettre une petite scène plus concentrée sur Fairy Tail et cet amour qu'ils ont les uns pour les autres :)**

 **Sinon, chapitre relativement tranquille dans l'ensemble pour aujourd'hui, mais maintenant, tous sont prêts à l'action !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Lily xxx**


	24. Chapitre 22 : Leur seule option

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'ai enfin trouvé du temps pour écrire en cette semaine plus que remplie ! Alors voici sans plus tarder le chapitre 22 « leur seule option ».**

Plus cela faisait longtemps que Mirajane circulait dans les couloirs, plus cette dernière détestait cet endroit. Seule la présence d'Elfman et de Laxus la poussait à faire un autre pas devant, malgré son dégout pour cet endroit, malgré sa douleur.

Les couloirs étaient déserts un long moment. Puis un bruit lointain commença à se faire entendre : des pas et le son de quelques voix dont elle ne pouvait saisir le sens des mots à cette distance. Mira savait que seule son ouïe particulière lui permettait d'entendre de tels sons. Les autres n'étaient pas dupes pour autant et, la voyant s'arrêter pour essayer de mieux entendre, ils se doutaient bien qu'elle venait de percevoir quelque chose.

\- Il y a de l'action par là-bas, dit-elle en pointant l'extrémité du couloir de laquelle provenait les sons. On devrait y jeter un coup d'œil.

Malgré le fait que chacun d'eux connaisse l'étendu des dangers qu'aller dans une telle direction leur apporterait, tous hochèrent la tête, suivant Mira en silence d'un pas encore plus prudent que quelques minutes avant.

Plus le nombre de pas qu'ils faisaient augmentait, plus les murmures se changèrent en mots. Hélas, elle ne saisit rien de pertinent parmi ce que disaient les gardes. Cependant, la jeune femme réalisa à quel point ces paroles « sans importance » pouvait être d'une utilité particulière.

\- Je suis pratiquement certaine que la majorité de ces gardes ne sont pas au courant pour les déchus, conclut-elle tout haut.

Ils savaient déjà qu'une bonne partie de l'armée, tout comme Gajeel avant d'avoir l'anneau, n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point l'organisation pouvait être corrompue. Mais peut-être que le nombre de gens qui ignorait l'atroce nature de leurs dirigeants était plus grand qu'ils ne l'avaient estimé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Gray dont le chandail reposait maintenant quelque part dans les sombres couloirs.

\- Leurs discussions… ils parlent de prisonniers, mais ne semblent pas savoir pourquoi ils sont là. Et de ce que je comprends, seuls les supérieurs ont l'autorisation de parler à ceux qui ont été enfermés.

\- Les déchus ne veulent pas que Gajeel, Elfman et Laxus transmettent ce qu'ils savent sur eux, conclut Gray à sa place. Je vois.

\- Qu'en pense tu Lisanna ? Demanda Mira. Que ressens-tu dans cette direction ?

\- Tous mes instincts me poussent à aller dans une autre direction… Cependant, je ne peux pas dire si un de nos amis se trouve avec eux à cette distance. Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer un autre chemin… euh Mira ?

S'interrompit-elle en voyant Mira se raidir.

\- Laxus est avec eux, trancha-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Demande Gray.

Mira sourit inconsciemment à cette question. Elle venait de clairement entendre un « va te faire foutre » de cette voix basse et sensuelle qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

\- Je reconnaitrais la voix de Laxus n'importe où. Il n'y a aucun doute que ce soit lui, dit-elle avec certitude, négligeant d'énoncer les mots que le jeune homme au fort caractère avait utilisés.

\- Alors allons-y, dit Erza en menant la marche, bien vite suivie par Gray.

Quant à Lisanna, elle resta un court instant près de Mira, haussant les sourcils d'un regard suggestif.

\- « Je reconnaitrais la voix de Laxus n'importe où » hen ? Se moqua-t-elle de Mira en imitant sa voix.

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte rosée, alors celle qui était pratiquement une copie plus jeune d'elle la taquinait comme le ferait une petite sœur. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y repenser jusqu'ici, les dires de Laxus lui revint en tête. Lisanna _était_ sa petite sœur. Et plus Mira passait de temps avec elle, plus elle se demandait comment elle ne l'avait pas réalisé avant. Ses yeux, ses cheveux d'une couleur caractéristique dans sa famille Strauss, la forme de son visage… même certaines expressions qu'elle faisait lui rappelait ses propres mimiques. Mais ça elle lui dirait une fois qu'elles seraient en sécurité avec les autres. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas la force de gérer ces émotions en ce moment, sans compter que le moment était très mal choisi pour de telles confessions.

\- Ça va Mira ? Demanda la jeune Strauss qui ignorait probablement tout de ses origines.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez viens, les autres nous attendent surement.

Elles parcoururent donc l'espace qui les séparaient des autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tout ce temps ? Se plaint Gray. On…

\- Des gardes viennent par ici ! Le coupa Erza. Préparez-vous !

Tous se placèrent en position de combat, prêts à l'éventualité où ils se feraient repérer. Lorsque les formes des soldats étaient si visibles qu'il était impossible qu'ils puissent demeurer cachés, Erza leva son épée, prête à lance la première attaque alors qu'ils leur restaient encore un peu de l'effet de surprise. Un son métallique résonna dans les couloirs alors que son épée entra en contact avec celle d'un soldat.

Pour ce qu'elle connaissait de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, Mira s'attendait à la voir enchaîner une série d'autres coups, le tout avec l'agilité que tous lui reconnaissaient. Cependant, elle resta plutôt là, immobile, son visage affichant de la surprise comme si elle venait de rencontrer un fantôme.

\- Jellal… souffla Erza devant le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui se tenait devant elle.

Ledit Jellal semblait tout aussi surpris, qu'Erza et, sans la réaction des autres soldats qui se mirent à attaquer leur groupe, l'un comme l'autre serait probablement resté figé encore un moment, leurs épées l'une contre l'autre.

Mais Mira n'avait pas le temps de les regarder davantage. Pour l'instant, le nombre et la force des deux groupes semblait plutôt égale. Même si cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle maniait une arme, les situations de vie ou de mort dans lesquelles la jeune femme avait été jetée récemment l'avait poussée à rapidement s'améliorer. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que le combat était facile, sans compter qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à attaquer mortellement ceux qui ignoraient probablement tout de la noirceur de leur organisation.

Gray de son côté, venait de mettre au tapis son adversaire, mais pour ce faire, il avait tourné le dos à la bataille, le rendant vulnérable aux autres soldats. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'il réalisa à quel point il était dans une mauvaise posture, une épée s'abattant directement sur son crâne sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il serra inconsciemment les dents, attendant de recevoir le coup qui mettrait sans aucun doute fin à ses jours.

Cependant, il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Peut-être était-il mort sur le coup, sans rien avoir le temps de sentir ? Puis il reconnecta avec la réalité, réalisant que l'épée s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. Derrière l'arme, se tenait une jeune femme le fixant intensément, ses joues rougies affichant un grand contraste par rapport à sa peau d'une grande pâleur.

\- Ju… Juvia n'a pas envie de se battre contre cet homme, balbutia-t-elle en baissant son épée sans toutefois perdre cet intense contact visuel.

\- Juvia ? C'est ton nom ça ? Demanda le jeune homme confus à son… ennemie ?

Puis, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer de nouveau, il se présenta.

\- Je m'appelle Gray. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, écoute…

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain. Juvia est si contente que Gray ne soit pas son ennemi ! Juvia ne pourrais pas s'imaginer devoir se battre dans des clans différents... commença-t-elle à s'emballer, évoquant à un certain point quelque chose à propos de Roméo et Juliette.

\- Juvia ! Interrompit-il cette fille légèrement cinglée, quoique très jolie, qui avait un comportement plus que déroutant. Nos amis sont innocents et ont été emmenés ici. On a vraiment besoin de les retrouver.

\- Amis ? Le groupe de Juvia n'est responsable que d'un seul homme, dit-elle en jetant un œil dans la direction d'un couloir, indiquant non-intentionnellement la position de l'un des détenus, probablement Laxus s'il se fiait à ce que Mira a entendue.

Voyant que la jeune femme toujours était hésitante, malgré son comportement étrangement amical envers lui, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, son visage à deux doigts du sien.

\- Juvia, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant, mais je te promets que nous sommes dans le même camp et… aie ! qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'exclama-t-il alors que la jeune femme perdait conscience dans ses bras, le visage plus rouge que jamais.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il la souleva délicatement et alla la poser à l'écart de la bataille pour éviter qu'elle ne soit accidentellement blessée. Puis il prit les clefs qui étaient accrochées à sa taille.

\- Mira ! Appela-t-il alors que d'autres soldats se rajoutaient à la mêlée. Attrape !

Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune femme attrapa les clefs que lui lançait le jeune homme.

\- La pièce où Laxus est retenu est par là, dit-il en indiquant la direction de son doigt. On va se charger de ceux qui restent.

La jeune femme hocha en signe d'approbation, s'élança avec détermination vers le couloir pointé par Gray. Elle dut cependant parer l'attaque d'un des soldats ayant remarqué où elle se dirigeait. La jeune femme s'apprêta donc à engager le combat contre lui jusqu'à ce que Gray attire l'attention de ce dernier sur lui.

\- Laisse-le-moi, Mira. On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Acquiesçant de nouveau, elle se remit à courir, cette fois pour de bon, vers le lieu où Laxus était détenu.

* * *

Laxus détestait cet homme. Sans les solides liens qui maintenaient ses mains derrière lui, il se serait déjà jeté au visage de celui qui était à deux doigts de le tuer, celui qui avait laissé Mira mourir seule dans cette forêt. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le vaincre. Même quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif que lui pouvait facilement comprendre que si Blackburn avait facilement eu le dessus sur Mira et lui, jamais il ne serait en mesure de gagner contre lui maintenant, particulièrement dans son état. Mais au point où il en était, il s'en foutait. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

Devant le regard de haine que lui lançait le jeune homme blond, le sourire de Blackburn s'étira davantage.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête voyons, le nargua-t-il, tu vas enfin pouvoir servir à quelque chose !

\- Va te faire foutre ! L'envoya balader Laxus dont l'envie de connecter son poing à son visage venait d'augmenter encore plus.

Puis Blackburn fut près de lui, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière alors qu'il empoignait ses cheveux.

\- C'est l'heure de voir ce qu'absorber l'énergie d'un déchu peut bien faire, ricana-t-il en plaquant sa main sur le front de Laxus.

Le jeune homme sentit une douloureuse tension à l'endroit où son front entrait en contact avec la main de Blackburn. Il s'attendait à rapidement sentir l'énergie quitter son corps, mais quelqu'un frappant à la porte les interrompit, Blackburn s'écartant avec impatience.

\- Quoi ? Répondit-il férocement au jeune soldat qui semblait terrifié.

\- Le mur est sous attaque, le général Thompson veut s'entretenir avec vous immédiatement.

Frappant son poing sur la table, Blackburn ouvra la porte à l'arrière de la pièce à la volée.

\- T'inquiète pas, Dreyar, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il d'un sourire sadique malgré l'apparent agacement qu'il affichait quelques secondes auparavant.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il entende le loquet de la porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, le regard plein de haine qu'il avait préparé pour Blackburn fondit. S'il affichait rarement ses sentiments, il ne put cacher le mélange de soulagement et de surprise qu'il exprimait à l'instant.

Mira… Elle était en vie. Elle était là. Ses beaux yeux bleus s'embuèrent en le voyant. La réaction de la jeune femme lui serra aussitôt le cœur. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Avait-elle du mal à simplement le regarder après la brutale vérité qu'il lui avait confiée à propos de ses parents ? Elle le détestait surement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, idiote ! Fut la seule chose qui réussit à dire. Après tout ce que Blackburn t'a fait, tu devrais…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer alors que les bras de Mira s'enroulaient autour de son cou, ses larmes coulant librement sur lui.

\- Je suis tellement désolée ! Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. J'ai tellement eu peur d'arriver trop tard…

Quoi ? _Elle_ s'excusait ? Puis elle releva sur lui ses yeux larmoyants, ces yeux qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir. Ils exprimaient un mélange de douleur et de soulagement. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui avoir pardonné ? Elle ne lui laissa toutefois pas l'occasion de réfléchir davantage alors qu'elle déverrouillait ses menottes.

\- Tu peux marcher ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- À peu près autant que toi et t'es toujours debout, dit-il en commentant la douleur évidente qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Mais on doit se dépêcher, j'entends Blackburn revenir.

Se servant de l'autre porte, celle que le capitaine de l'EDD n'avait pas empruntée plus tôt, Laxus entraina Mira du mieux qu'il le put, sachant très bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Blackburn ne se lance dans une chasse à l'homme.

Mira, quant à elle, se laissa entrainer, passant en revue dans sa tête les options qui s'offraient à eux. Courir ? Ils n'en auraient plus la force bien longtemps. Se battre ? Ils avaient déjà vu ce qu'une telle stratégie avait donnée. Se cacher ? Il les retrouverait aussitôt… Avec frustration, elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'aucun des scénarios envisagés ne se terminaient par Laxus et elle s'en tirant en vie. Aucun sauf un. Une possibilité qui l'effrayait quelque peu et que Laxus détesterait sans aucun doute. Mais la jeune femme savait que cette idée était leur seule option.

 **Et non ! Vous ne saurez pas tout de suite ce qu'est cette seule option ;)**

 **En attendant, bonne semaine !**

 **Lily xxx**


	25. Chapitre 23 : Les erreurs du passé

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je vous avais promis un chapitre bonus et le voici ! Vous l'avez probablement vu venir, mais… c'est un Jerza ;) Cependant, contrairement à ce que j'ai fait avec le chapitre bonus sur Gale, celui-ci sera inclus dans un chapitre à part entière de l'histoire malgré le fait qu'il ne concerne pas les couples principaux… malgré mes efforts, le contenu est tout simplement trop important pour le négliger dans l'histoire.**

 **Bref, chapitre spécial Erza, mais j'ai de belles choses en réserves pour Elfever au prochain chapitre et très bientôt, un beau moment Miraxus (que j'ai vraiment vraiment hâte d'écrire :D )**

 **Bref, bonne fin de soirée/nuit !**

 **Lily xxx**

Malgré son corps qui continuait de se battre d'instinct, l'esprit d'Erza était embrouillé. Devant elle se trouvait Jellal. Son meilleur ami d'enfance, celui qu'elle avait longtemps admiré, celui qui avait toujours le don de la faire sourire, celui qui l'avait atrocement déçu…

** _Quatre ans plus tôt_ **

\- Ah ! Te voilà ! Dit une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien dans son dos.

\- Jellal ! S'exclama la jeune femme en voyant son meilleur ami surgir de derrière les buissons. Je croyais que tu partais à l'aube !

L'adolescent s'assit à côté d'elle et l'imita en trempant également ses pieds dans le lac.

\- Je dois les rejoindre dans quelques minutes, confirma-t-il, mais je savais que tu serais déjà réveillée même à cette heure et que je te trouverais ici. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais partir sans te dire au revoir, dit-il en la poussant gentiment de son épaule.

L'adolescente rougit légèrement, fixant son regard sur le lac devant elle.

\- C'est une grosse journée qui t'attends. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on commence sa carrière de soldat après tout… je me suis simplement dit que tu aurais quelque chose de mieux à faire avant de partir…

\- Erza, dit-il calmement en tournant son visage de sorte à ce qu'elle le regarde. Te dire au revoir _est_ ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. Tu vas me manquer tu sais, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa timidement enlacer puis elle se releva avec entrain.

\- Arrête, dit-elle d'un ton encourageant ! Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer ! Tu seras un super soldat et tu vas nous protéger de ces horribles déchus !

Il lui sourit. Elle adorait son sourire.

\- Alors je tâcherais d'être toujours là pour défendre la population. Je ne te décevrai pas.

Puis ils entendirent un bruit au loin. L'armée de l'EDD allait se mettre en marche très bientôt.

\- Allez ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard à ton premier jour ! Dit-elle en le poussant dans le dos vers le sentier. Rends nous fiers !

\- Et toi tâches de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis avec te entrainements avec Rob. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de pratiquer les arts martiaux en dehors de l'armée.

\- Oui, oui, dit-elle, irritée comme toujours par cette règle complètement aberrante à ses yeux.

\- Prends soins de toi Scarlet, dit-il d'un clin d'œil avant de partir, l'appelant par le nom de famille qu'il lui avait trouvé lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle n'avait jamais connu le sien.

Puis il disparut derrière les arbres. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'Erza fut certaine qu'il soit bel et bien parti qu'elle s'assit de nouveau, ses bras enlaçant ses genoux. Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un moment. Et même s'il revenait, il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps, devant constamment repartir vers l'armée dont il faisait désormais partie. Quant à elle, même si Erza pouvait comprendre plus que quiconque l'importance de ce qu'il faisait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester dans son village, s'entrainant clandestinement pour toujours pouvoir être là pour protéger les gens de son village, notamment la petite Wendy qu'elle avait prise sous son aile. Cependant, la raison n'arrivait pas à chasser à elle seule la tristesse qui assiégeait son cœur à l'instant.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi Jellal, souffla-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

** _Deux ans plus tôt_ **

Erza revenait d'un long entrainement avec Rob, comme la majorité des matins, son épée bien dissimulée dans son sac de toile. C'était une chaude journée d'été et la jeune femme se dit que la température était parfaite pour emmener Wendy se baigner au lac où elle aimait passer du temps. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle marcha gaiement vers le village, mais plutôt que de rentrer à l'habituellement calme village, elle surprit un gros attroupement de gens à son arrivée. Puis elle comprit. L'EDD était là ! Elle s'élança vers l'attroupement, cherchant le garçon aux cheveux bleus du regard, dissimulant à peine la joie qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de le revoir. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui donna plutôt un sentiment d'horreur. Elle reconnaissait un tel rassemblement. C'était le moment où les soldats venaient recruter des porteurs pour défendre le mur. Mais ce qui la révulsa était de voir parmi les choisi sa petite Wendy. Mais elle n'avait que dix ans ! À quoi pouvait bien être utile une si jeune fille dans une lutte contre des déchus ? Certes, Wendy développait déjà des compétences extraordinaires pour son âge en médecine, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec son anneau. Elle devait plutôt ses connaissances à la guérisseuse Porlyusica, qu'elle surnommait affectivement Grandine, qui avait accepté de lui donner des leçons. Erza ignorait toujours comment une femme aussi froide que Porliyusica avait accepté d'avoir une élève, mais après tout, comment refuser quoi que ce soit à l'adorable Wendy ? Dans tous les cas, la petite ferait sans doute face à une mort certaine dès sa première rencontre avec un déchu.

Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser ça arriver. Pas à Wendy. Seule sa grande raison la retint de ne pas se jeter sur chaque personne se mettant entre elle et Wendy. Ce fut donc une attente interminable pour elle jusqu'à ce que les soldats ne se mettent en route, accompagnés des porteurs choisis. Puis voyant que plusieurs des soldats étaient plus loin en avant, elle ne put contenir sa patience plus longtemps et sortie l'épée qu'elle tenait cachée jusque-là.

Que ses chances soient nettement défavorables importait peu à la jeune femme. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle était de retrouver sa petite protégée. Son épée entra en contact avec celle du premier soldat qui croisait sa route. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs aucune difficulté à le désarmer avant de se jeter sur le suivant. Malheureusement, il ne fallut qu'un moment pour comprendre à quel point elle avait fait une erreur de jugement. Elle avait beau avoir un talent naturel et un entrainement à l'escrime, jamais elle ne parviendrait à prendre le dessus contre tant d'entre eux. Mais abandonner n'était pas une option. Elle redoubla donc d'ardeur, enchainant coup après coup. Elle tint un bon moment, mais fut au final désarçonnée par un coup de coude au visage, ses adversaires profitant de l'occasion pour la désarmer d'une autre frappe bien calculée sur sa main.

Lorsqu'une épée fut pointée sur sa gorge, son esprit avait beau être en ébullition, aucune solution ne semblait sortir du lot. C'est alors que la lame qui la tenait en respect fut violemment écartée d'elle. Les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, il fallut un instant à Erza pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Maitre Rob, dit-elle incrédule. Mais que faites-vous ?

\- Pars ! S'exclama-t-il. Je vais te couvrir.

\- Mais…

\- Prends la petite et pars je te dis ! C'est un ordre de ton maitre !

Serrant les poings, les larmes plein les yeux, elle se mit à courir en direction de l'amas de porteurs, désarment un soldat au passage. Le regroupement de porteurs et de soldats était maintenant dans un véritable chaos. Il ne lui fallut cependant qu'un moment pour repérer la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus dont elle agrippa la main pour l'attirer à sa suite dans les bois. Les branches leur fouettaient le visage, mais cela importait peu pour l'instant. Ce qui comptait le plus c'était de mettre Wendy en sécurité. C'est à bout de souffle qu'elles s'écroulèrent après avoir mis une distance considérable entre elles et leurs poursuivants.

Mais au moment où elle s'en attendait le moins, une masse percuta Erza, la forçant à lâcher la main de Wendy. La masse et elle roulèrent sur le côté, chacun luttant pour prendre le dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plaquée au sol sous ce poids qu'elle comprit bien vite être un homme.

\- Jellal…

Il avait tant changé, ayant pris plusieurs centimètres et beaucoup de masse musculaire et pourtant, il semblait le même qu'avant… du moins, en apparence.

\- Rends là tout de suite Erza !

\- Jellal ! Comment peux-tu être d'accord avec l'envois d'une petite fille sur le champ de bataille, s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

\- C'est pour le bien du royaume. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Mais que peut-elle faire ?

\- Le capitaine Thompson s'occupe personnellement des nouvelles recrues. Crois-moi, s'il la juge nécessaire, c'est qu'elle peut nous aider.

\- Mais à quel prix ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, voyant très bien qu'elle ne flancherait pas.

\- Erza, s'il te plait… Si tu remets en question la sécurité du royaume je dois intervenir, je… je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

Son ton était suppliant, mais aussi douloureux que ce puisse être pour la jeune femme, jamais elle ne se résout à abandonner Wendy. Elle posa donc ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme, un immense poids sur le cœur.

\- Tu sais très bien que rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de la sauver.

Son visage était si près du sien qu'elle en eut des frissons.

\- Alors à partir de ce moment tu es une ennemie du royaume, dit-il avec douleur, son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Si l'on devait un jour se revoir, tu seras par conséquent mon ennemie.

\- Jellal, dit-elle les larmes luisant sur ses joues.

\- Pars, avant que je récupère mon bon sens et que je prenne mes responsabilités de soldats au sérieux.

Le cœur gros, elle hocha la tête, prenant de nouveau la main de Wendy. Pas une fois elle ne croisa sa route depuis ce jour. Pas une fois jusqu'à ce moment où elle infiltra le mur.

** _Présent_ **

Jellal et Erza échangèrent plusieurs coups d'épée. Nombreuses étaient les fois où chacun d'eux eut l'occasion d'en finir avec leur adversaire, mais nul ne compléta la tâche. Leur épuisant échange semblait donc sans fin et sans but, mais que faire d'autre ?

\- Jellal, écoute moi… L'EDD…

\- Comment est-ce que je peux te faire confiance Erza. Intervenir dans l'enrôlement de Wendy était déjà une grande offense, mais jusque-là, je pouvais comprendre. Mais ça ? Te battre contre l'EDD reviens à te battre du côté des déchus.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, dit-elle.

Puis, tant grâce à l'agilité d'Erza qu'à la fatigue de Jellal, l'épée de ce dernier fut éjectée de sa main. La jeune femme n'eut cependant pas le dessus bien longtemps, le jeune homme désarmant Erza, pratiquement au même moment d'un coup de pied.

Tous deux se regardèrent, le souffle court. Puis Erza répéta ce qu'elle avait fait il y avait plus de deux ans et pris le visage de Jellal entre ses mains. À sa plus grande surprise, mais aussi à son plus grand soulagement, il ne se déroba pas.

\- Tu dois m'écouter. Les dirigeants de l'EDD mentent à tout le monde depuis le début.

\- N'essaie pas de…

\- Jellal… les dirigeants de l'EDD _sont_ les déchus.

Cette fois, il se délogea, reculant comme s'il était un animal effrayé.

\- Tu mens. Tu ne dis ça que pour me déconcentrer.

\- Me crois tu vraiment capable de dire une telle chose si je n'en étais pas absolument certaine ? Regarde au fond de ton cœur, reprit-elle devant son hésitation de plus en plus apparente, tu sais que j'ai raison. Repense à toutes ces questions qui n'ont jamais eu de réponses concernant l'origine des déchus, leur apparition pourtant si près de votre camp. As-tu simplement déjà combattu un déchu ? As-tu la moindre idée de l'utilité que peuvent avoir tous les porteurs aux pouvoirs pacifiques que vous recrutez ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle lui dit rapidement ce qu'elle savait sur les déchus, comment ils prenaient forme. Cette fois ce fut trop. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux, un air défait au visage, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tout avait maintenant un sens. Toutes ses questions, tous ces morceaux de casse-tête qui manquaient…

\- Toutes ces choses que j'ai commises en quatre ans, dit-il finalement. Toutes ces choses dans le but de servir ces monstres… J'ai mené des dizaines de personnes à l'abattoir…

\- Tu as fait ce que tu croyais être juste, dit Erza en posant sa main sur son épaule.

À son contact, il se délogea. Erza n'avait aucune idée combien de temps il resta ainsi. Une petite part d'elle était heureuse de voir que Jellal n'avait pas agi ainsi en connaissance de cause. Cependant, le voir ainsi tourmenté était une torture. Elle s'apprêta à tenter de le raisonner, de lui dire que tout n'était pas perdu et qu'ils pouvaient encore agir, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion, Jellal se relevant brusquement, une nouvelle flamme brulant dans son regard.

\- Je dois racheter mes actions, dit-il avec conviction. Il est grand temps que tous les soldats de l'EDD connaissent la vérité.

\- Juvia va aider, intervint la jeune femme qui avait repris conscience suffisamment longtemps avant pour entendre ce qu'Erza venait de dire. Gray a dit qu'il n'était pas l'ennemi de Juvia et maintenant elle comprend pourquoi.

\- Tu me crois ? Se surprit Erza qui avait compté sur son ancienne relation avec Jellal pour le convaincre de son honnêteté.

\- Si Jellal est persuadé que c'est vrai alors Juvia l'est aussi. Juvia le sens ici, dit-elle en pointant son cœur.

\- Et les autres ? Demanda Gray, venant de vaincre le dernier adversaire, en se plaçant près de Juvia qui se jeta à son bras sans raison valable.

\- Je dirais que les chances que les autres nous croient sont d'environ une sur deux, dit Jellal, l'air pensif.

\- Si quelqu'un peut convaincre les autres, c'est bien Jellal, ajouta Juvia d'un hochement de tête. Beaucoup de gens l'ont en haute estime parmi l'EDD, du moins, ceux qui ne sont pas des déchus, dit-elle comme si elle avait un arrière-gout dans la bouche à ces dernières paroles.

\- Alors ça vaut le coup d'essayer, dit Gray qui venait de réussir de se sortir de l'emprise de Juvia. On va vous donner un coup de main.

\- Non ! S'opposa Jellal. C'est à nous d'aider à réparer une partie des erreurs que nous avons faites. Vous, retrouvez vos amis, dit-il en donnant ses clefs à Erza. Deux d'entre eux sont maintenus dans l'autre section du mur, au bout du couloir principal à gauche.

\- Mais Mira ! Intervint Lisanna. Elle est partie dans la direction opposée pour chercher Laxus.

\- J'ignore quels sont les plans qu'ils ont en réserve pour ce Laxus, mais je sais avec certitude que capitaine Thompson prévoit personnellement de s'occuper des deux autres, très bientôt… et je sais maintenant ce que cela signifie, grimaça-t-il.

Serrant les dents, le groupe de Fairy Tail se résigna à conclure que le plan de Jellal était le plus pressant, surtout connaissant maintenant leur localisation. Puis les groupes se séparèrent. D'un côté, des gens se ruant pour sauver leurs amis, de l'autre, deux soldats qui allaient racheter leurs erreurs du passé.


	26. Chapitre 24 : Si tu tombes, je tombe

Elfman retenait pratiquement son souffle alors qu'il regardait Gajeel, la chaise tendue au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper la première personne qui allait franchir cette porte. Ses mains toujours liées, lui-même ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. S'il voulait espérer sortir d'ici, il devait compter sur Gajeel pour s'emparer des clefs qui le libérerait de ses chaines.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Mais plutôt que de laisser la chaise s'abattre violemment sur sa cible, Gajeel s'arrêta brusquement à quelques centimètres de la tête de la personne. Toute la force qu'il avait mise dans son mouvement, étant brutalement arrêté, le fit s'écrouler sur celle qu'Elfman reconnut vite comme la copine de son compagnon d'infortune.

\- Levy ? Demanda Gajeel.

Mais il ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre avant que sa copine ne fonde en larmes, trop soulagée de le voir en vie, enfonçant son visage humide contre son torse. Elfman put voir Gajeel serrer fort contre lui la seule personne qui arrivait à extraire cet aspect de lui. Même un home comme le jeune Strauss pouvait voir à quel point il l'aimait. Cependant, les voir ensemble de la sorte lui fit aussitôt penser à une autre personne, cette dernière étant particulièrement importante pour lui. Il rougit en imaginant Ever de la sorte, mais ne put pousser la réflexion plus loin avant que celle qui occupait ses pensées n'entre brusquement dans la pièce.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'espace d'un instant, elle se figea, comme si elle avait du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait bel et bien devant elle. Puis, avant même qu'il ne la voit venir, elle se retrouva devant lui et… se mit à lui donner une série interminable de coups avec son éventail.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Pour qui te prends tu de prendre de grosses décisions comme ça sans considérer ce que je pense !

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Éclata le jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas se défendre, ses mains toujours liées dans son dos. Tu…

C'est alors que la bouillante jeune femme acheva de le surprendre, le faisant taire à l'aide de ses propres lèvres. Le visage du jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi rouge. Ever venait-elle vraiment de l'embrasser ? Lorsqu'elle rompit le lien, son visage encore près du sien, Elfman remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être écarlate. La jeune femme ne laissa cependant pas sa timidité rompre leur contact visuel, le regardant avec intensité, des larmes menaçant de s'échapper de ses beaux grands yeux.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? On est partenaires alors si l'un de nous tombe, on tombe ensemble !

Un sourire se traça sur les lèvres du jeune homme. S'il avait pu la prendre dans ses bras à cet instant, il l'aurait fait. Cependant, il pouvait toujours sentir la pression sur ses poignets.

\- Je te le promets Ever. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule.

Le rouge revint en force sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna-t-elle sans conviction.

\- Tssss. N'importe quoi ! Interrompit Gajeel en lançant à Evergreen les clefs que Levy lui avait remises. Elle est aussi convainquant en disant ça que toi quand je t'appelle crevette, dit-il a Levy.

La crevette en question lui jeta un regard qui se voulait menaçant, mais elle n'eut d'effet que d'extraire un « gihi » caractéristique à son copain.

* * *

Evergreen attrapa les clefs, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le commentaire de Gajeel et le fait qu'il ait totalement raison. Elle savait qu'il continuerait de l'appeler ainsi et elle savait qu'elle ressentirait toujours cette petite poussée de bonheur dans son cœur en l'entendant de sa bouche.

Lorsque les menottes libérèrent Elfman, Gajeel ne perdit pas un instant pour les brusquer vers la sortie, sortant en tirant Levy par la main sans même les attendre. La jeune femme détestait se faire brusquer de la sorte, mais elle ravala un commentaire déplaisant compte tenu de l'importance de se dépêcher. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle se mit à marcher vers la porte. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, quelqu'un entra dans la salle. Elle s'entendait à voir Gajeel la presser de nouveau, mais sentit plutôt son sang se glacer.

\- Pas question que tu ne touches à un autre cheveux d'Ever !

S'exclama Elfman en se plaçant entre elle et celui qui lui donnait encore des cauchemars, Thompson.

\- J'avais hâte d'en finir avec toi, dit-il à Elfman, mais si j'avais su que j'aurais aussi le plaisir d'arracher la vie de celle qui m'a glissée entre les doigts, je serais vu ici plus tôt, ricana-t-il.

Elle vit Elfman serrer les poings. Quant à Gajeel et Levy, elle pouvait entendre des bruits de lutte à l'extérieur. Leurs amis avaient leur propre combat en cours, ce n'était qu'Elfman et elle contre ce monstre qui prendrait sans aucun doute sa forme de déchu dans les prochaines minutes. La dernière fois, Elfman avait eu l'effet de surprise et l'absorption incomplète d'énergie en sa faveur. Ils ne pourraient malheureusement pas compter sur ces éléments cette fois-ci, Thompson étant sans aucun doute au sommet de sa forme maintenant.

Comme pour appuyer sa dernière pensée, les traits de Thompson devinrent de plus en plus animal et grossiers. En peu de temps, le capitaine qui se tenait devant eux se transforma en cette horrible bête qu'étais les déchus.

Elfman profita de l'occasion pour se ruer sur lui, espérant sans nul doute profiter du fait qu'il ne soit pas complètement transformé pour avoir le dessus. Une part d'elle voulait lui hurler d'arrêter, de rester à bonne distance, de ne pas se mettre en danger alors que leur ennemi serait fort sans nécessairement avoir atteint son plein potentiel. L'autre part était figée, ne savait pas quoi faire. Même s'il ne se mettait pas en danger maintenant, ils le seraient dans quelques instants, n'ayant comme seule issue que la porte par laquelle le déchu ne les laisserait jamais passer ou la fenêtre menant à une chute de six étages et donc une mort assurée.

Non, ils devaient se battre ! Elfman avait beau avoir la fâcheuse habitude d'agir sans réfléchir, mais au moins, lui, il agissait. C'est lorsque le déchu parvint à agripper la gorge d'Elfman, malgré la force surhumaine de ce dernier, qu'Evergreen reprit vie. Pas question qu'elle ne reste encore une fois lâche et inutile alors qu'il tentait de lui sauver la vie.

La jeune femme sortie le poignard qu'elle avait emporté et sauta sur le dos de son ennemi, se rapprochant assez pour pouvoir enfoncer la lame dans le poignet de la bête qu'était devenu Thompson avant d'être éjectée par terre. Bien que la blessure ne semble pas être douloureuse pour le déchu, le fait d'avoir sectionné les muscles de son poignet permit à Elfman de se libérer de sa prise. Une fois au sol, ce dernier prit quelques grandes bouffées d'air, les mains portées à son cou, grimaçant de douleur.

\- Tu veux que je commence par toi à ce que je vois, dit Thompson, un horrible rictus sur les lèvres.

\- Dans tes rêves ! Dit-elle avec une assurance qu'elle ne ressentait pas, dégainant son poignard.

Pas le moins du monde impressionnée par sa bravade, le déchu se dirigea vers elle d'un pas ferme. Elle savait bien sûr que ses chances de s'en sortir étaient minces, mais si cela pouvait donner à son partenaire le temps de respirer convenablement de nouveau, elle savait que ce serait une petite victoire pour elle.

Pourtant, peu importe à quel point elle s'était préparée pour ça, le violent coup de poing qu'elle reçut au visage sembla la vider de toute son énergie. Le monde tournait autour d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner. Elle essuya donc le sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre inférieure. Puis elle évita de justesse un autre coup, puis un autre. Elle réussit même à planter la lame dans sa chair. Ce n'était qu'une question de centimètres avant qu'elle n'atteigne son cou, mais elle constata avec détresse qu'elle avait manqué. Pire encore, le déchu avait réagi d'un mouvement si brusque qu'elle avait été projetée à quelques pas de lui, le poignard toujours enfoncé là où elle l'avait planté.

\- Sois un vrai homme et arrête de t'attaquer aux femmes ! S'exclama celui qu'elle n'avait été aussi heureuse d'entendre dire « homme ».

Maintenant debout, l'homme en question avait tenté de fracasser le crâne du déchu en y abatant ses deux poings. Une fraction de seconde plus tôt et il aurait réussi. Au grand désespoir des deux, ce qu'il atteint fut plutôt son épaule. La jeune femme grimaça de dégout en voyant le déchu se jeter sur Elfman, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de son bras qui pendait sur le côté, son épaule sans aucun doute disloqué.

L'état du déchu ne l'empêcha pas d'être redoutable et d'un simple coup de pied, il envoya Elfman se fracasser sur le mur où la fenêtre se trouvait. L'impact était si grand que ne nombreuses fissures se tracèrent sur les parois. Leur ennemi ne resta cependant pas sur sa faim et souleva le jeune homme, le fracassant de nouveau sur le mur qui s'écroula cette fois en grande partie.

L'espace d'un instant, un horrible instant, Evergreen crut que le jeune Strauss était tombé. Mais lorsque la poussière s'estompa, elle le vit, gisant par terre aux pieds du déchu qui était prêt à en finir avec lui. Son regard lui suppliait de profiter de l'occasion pour se sauver pendant que Thompson s'occupait de lui et Ever savait que la seule chose l'empêchant de le dire tout haut était la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire.

Mais il était hors de question qu'elle ne le laisse se sacrifier de nouveau pour elle. C'était son tour. Au final, ce serait elle qui donnerait sa vie pour le sauver et, étrangement, l'idée qu'elle puisse le sauver était assez pour l'apaiser et l'encourager de mener son plan à terme. Elle n'avait pas la force d'Elfman ni l'armure naturelle de Gajeel, son pouvoir était à peine utile dans la vie de tous les jours, mais il y avait un moyen.

Alors que le déchu leva ses serres, prêt à les abattre sur Elfman, elle se jeta sur lui qui se trouvait juste au-dessus du précipice. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Thompson ne s'était pas attendu à une telle attaque, la seule manière de le pousser assez fortement en bas étant de tomber avec lui. Elle sourit alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le vide. Même un déchu ne survivrait pas à ça.

Ever ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le sol se rapprocher. Mais elle s'arrêta, beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, toujours en vie. Incertaine, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit d'abord une large main autour de son poignet, l'empêchant de tomber vers sa mort. Puis son regard remonta sur celui qu'elle voulait tant sauver, celui qu'elle aimait. Elle risqua ensuite un regard au sol où gisait le corps sans vie de Thompson, ayant repris sa forme normale.

Après s'être fait hissée sur un sol ferme, elle se sentit écrasée contre son large torse, avant de s'écarter de nouveau.

\- Idiote ! Lui dit-il. Si tu tombes je tombe, pas vrai ? Alors tâche de ne pas tomber… conclut-il reprenant calmement son calme une fois qu'il eut réalisé qu'ils avaient tous deux survécus à l'attaque.

\- Promis, souffla-t-elle profitant de l'étreinte qu'il venait de renouveler.

 **Et voilà ! Gros chapitre Elfever ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :D Le prochain sera le chapitre Miraxus où on va enfin savoir ce que Mira a derrière la tête ;)**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Aussi… JOIE :D :D :D Mon premier roman est officiellement sorti !**

 **Voici donc la page facebook** **.**

 **Sur cette dernière, vous retrouverez le résumé, ma description et mon vrai nom, ainsi qu'un lien vers le site de ma maison d'édition si vous êtes intéressés :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne semaine ! Je vous adore !**

 **Lily xxx**


	27. Chapitre 25 : La bonne décision

Chaque pas réveillait en Laxus une douleur qu'il aurait poussé quiconque à s'écrouler au sol. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Abandonner de la sorte signifiait non seulement accepter de mourir, mais aussi de condamner Mira. La main de cette dernière était solidement agrippée à la sienne, se serrant encore plus lorsqu'elle tentait elle-même d'ignorer la douleur qui risquait de la faire flancher.

Ils firent encore plusieurs pas dans les couloirs sombres, tentant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de s'éloigner de celui qui voulait mettre fin à leurs jours, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Laxus senti la main de Mira arrachée de la sienne alors que Blackburn la projeta sur le mur d'un grand coup du revers de la main. Jamais le jeune homme ne s'était senti aussi impuissant, sa rage montant en lui alors qu'il ne pourrait probablement rien faire d'efficace contre le monstre.

Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez blessée, du sang s'échappait d'une coupure au-dessus de l'œil de la jeune femme, là où elle avait été heurtée par Blackburn. Bien que son cerveau lui dise que se battre serait inutile, le corps de Laxus pris tout de même la décision de s'interposer entre elle et le déchu, les poings levés, prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout. Peut-être même, avec beaucoup de chance, arriverait-il à retenir l'ancien allié de son père assez longtemps pour que la jeune femme puisse s'enfuir. Malheureusement, cet espoir ne fit qu'effleurer son esprit avant de se rappeler que Mira était bien trop têtue pour partir en abandonnant quelqu'un derrière. « Veux-tu bien ne pas être une tête de mule pour une fois et partir d'ici au plus vite ? » supplia-t-il mentalement. Mais bien sûr, elle n'en fit rien et pris plutôt place auprès de lui, se tenant aussi droite qu'elle le pouvait, les poings levés devant elle.

\- J'ai un sentiment de déjà vu, ricana Blackburn en les regardant tour à tour, prévoyant clairement de savourer sa victoire sur eux.

\- Cette fois, la fin sera différente, le défia Mira avec une force qu'il admirait.

\- Effectivement, répondit leur ennemi, cette fois, je ne ferai pas l'erreur de laisser aucun de vous en vie.

\- Seulement si tu parviens à nous tuer ! Renchérit Mira devant le regard incrédule de Laxus.

Il était le premier à aimer l'énergie que Mira affichait dans de telles situations, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de le provoquer comme ça ?

Pui il eut partiellement la réponse à sa question lorsque Mira sorti une fusée bleue de ses poches et la fit éclater au visage de Blackburn, ce dernier comprenant la nature de l'objet une fraction de seconde trop tard.

Laxus n'avait pas besoin de plus pour prendre de nouveau la main de Mira et mettre le plus de distance entre eux et le déchu alors que d'aveuglantes étincelles brulaient partiellement le visage du déchu. Cependant, ils n'avaient réussi à gagner là que quelques secondes de plus, peut-être une minute au maximum… Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Puis il reconnut un des passages secrets qu'ils avaient étudiés avant leur mission de sauvetage d'Ever et Elfman. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent à l'extérieur du mur, près de la forêt. Laxus allait s'y engouffrer, mais Mira se laissa tomber à bout de souffle, le dos contre un arbre.

\- Je vais te porter, trancha Laxus malgré la difficulté qu'il avait lui-même de marcher.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il va nous rattraper quoi qu'on fasse, laissa-t-elle tomber.

Ce dernier commentaire provoqua une montée de rage chez Laxus.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas toi ça, Strauss ! Il n'y a même pas une minute, tu défiais Blackburn comme si tu allais l'écraser ! Tu vas quand même pas me dire que t'abandonnes maintenant ?

\- On ne peut pas courir, il va nous rattraper tôt ou tard.

\- Alors à quoi ça serait tout…

\- À gagner assez de temps, dit-elle en évitant son regard, comme si elle avait peur de poursuivre.

\- Assez de temps pour quoi Mira ? Dit-il accroupi près d'elle. Parce là le temps on est en train de le perdre ! S'impatienta-t-il.

\- Aucun humain dans notre état ne peut vaincre un déchu comme Blackburn… mais un autre déchu le peut, dit-elle finalement.

\- Et comment comptes-tu…

Puis il s'arrêta en réalisant qu'elle parlait de lui. Non ! Non, pas question ! La seule manière pour lui de devenir un déchu serait d'absorber l'énergie vitale de quelqu'un… _son_ énergie vitale. Avant qu'il ne puisse violemment s'opposer, elle prit sa main et plaça sa paume contre sa joue.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est notre seule chance de s'en sortir, Laxus.

\- Il est _hors_ de question que je te vide de ton énergie ! Beugla-t-il en retirant brusquement sa main. J'ai presque tué ta mère alors que je n'avais que huit ans et la seule raison pourquoi elle a survécu à ça c'était qu'elle était enceinte de ta sœur !

\- Je te fais confiance, dit-elle.

\- Et bien tu ne devrais pas ! S'exclama-t-il en la soulevant dans ses bras, prêt à parcourir la forêt entière ainsi si c'était nécessaire.

\- Laxus, souffla-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Laxus, écoutes moi ! Dit-elle plus fort.

Malgré lui, il l'écouta, même s'il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle dirait.

\- On peut déjà l'entendre arriver. Aucun de nous deux ne va survivre à une autre attaque si on ne tente rien.

\- On peut trouver quelque chose, trancha-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien que non, dit-elle désolée.

Après un moment, il serra les dents et ralentit, sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison.

\- Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je te tuais de mes propres mains, dit-il.

* * *

\- Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je te tuais de mes propres mains.

Le cœur de Mira se serra devant la sincérité que venait de montrer Laxus, sa voix presque tremblante. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de celui dont elle tombait amoureuse un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Si on ne l'essai pas, aucun de nous ne survivra, souffla-t-elle, une main sur la joue du jeune homme. Tu es notre seul espoir.

Puis un sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, tombant à genou, Mira toujours dans ses bras. Avec une délicatesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée venir du bouillant jeune homme, il lui replaça une mèche rebelle, libérant sa joue pour y poser ses doigts, doigts qu'il regardaient comme s'ils étaient une arme dangereuse.

Puis elle sentit doucement l'énergie la quitter. Une douleur s'empara de plus en plus d'elle, mais elle ne le laissa pas paraître, c'était déjà bien assez dur pour Laxus de faire ça. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus, mais elle arrivait à voir les changements tranquillement s'opérer chez le jeune homme. Ses traits étaient plus durs, des griffes remplaçaient peu à peu ses ongles, ses dents s'étiraient tranquillement.

La force qu'elle utilisait pour garder sa main sur la joue de Laxus l'abandonna, tombant mollement sur le côté. C'est alors que Laxus rompit le contact, l'inquiétude emplissant son regard. Clignant des yeux, elle put voir à quel point il avait physiquement changé. Cependant, elle était aussi consciente qu'il n'avait pas encore complété sa transformation. Pour avoir une chance de vaincre Blackburn, il faudrait continuer un peu plus longtemps, aussi déplaisant que ce soit pour chacun d'eux.

\- Tu dois continuer, dit-elle d'une vois plus faible qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

\- Pas question, dit-il d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas due à la mutation.

\- Tu n'as pas encore assez de force pour le battre, souffla-t-elle. S'il te plait Laxus, fais-le pour moi.

Puis elle scella sa bouche avec la sienne, renouvelant le contact entre les deux. Après hésitation, Laxus repris l'absorption de son énergie à contre cœur. Puis il s'arrêta. Cette fois, il avait pleinement pris sa forme de déchu. Mira avait à peine assez de force pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Alors qu'il se relevait, une larme quitta ses yeux pour tomber sur sa joue. Jamais Mira n'aurait imaginé voir un déchu pleurer. Mais ce déchu n'avait rien à voir avec les créatures assoiffées de sang qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusqu'ici. Ce déchu, c'était Laxus, c'était celui qui était prêt à mourir pour la sauver, prêt à faire la chose qui avait hanté ses nuits, qui avait gâché sa jeunesse pour s'assurer qu'ils rentrent chez eux indemnes. Ce déchu, c'était son Laxus et elle n'avait aucun doute que de lui confier sa vie avait été la bonne décision.

 **Wow, déjà 25 chapitres, excluant le chapitre bonus et le prologue ! Moi qui croyait que cette histoire allait être plus courte que les deux autres hahaha. Cependant, je peux affirmer qu'elle tire à sa fin :P**

 **Prochain chapitre, le combat entre Laxus et Blackburn !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci !**

 **Lily xxx**


	28. Chapitre 26 : Tout s'arrête ici

**Après une semaine très intense au travail, je suis enfin là ! J'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine ;) Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre écrit du point de vue de Laxus alors qu'il affronte son pire ennemi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Lily xxx**

Les mots de Mira résonnaient encore dans sa tête. « Si on ne l'essai pas, aucun de nous ne survivra. Tu es notre seul espoir ». Laxus s'était juré de ne plus jamais avoir rien à voir avec sa nature de déchu. Il s'était aussi juré de ne jamais remettre Mira dans une situation qui la mettrait en danger. Et pourtant, elle avait su le convaincre, ou plutôt il s'était résigné, à faire ce choix usant du meilleur argument qui soit. S'il y avait bien une chose qui le dégoutait plus que sa véritable nature, c'était de laisser Mira mourir alors qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Et, peu importe à quel point il avait tenté de se convaincre du contraire, il savait au fond de lui que la jeune femme avait raison.

Il soupira. Il n'était pas prêt à risquer la vie de celle qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il n'était pas prêt à lui faire du mal. Il n'était pas prêt à risquer d'être celui qui lui arracherait si cruellement sa vie. Mais s'il ne tentait rien, cela revenait à les condamner l'un comme l'autre.

Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il remarqua que ses jambes avaient prises la décision la plus logique à sa place, ses pas ralentissant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, se laissant tomber sur ses genoux. Puis, plongeant son regard, possiblement pour une dernière fois, dans celui de la jeune femme, il se concentra sur la main qu'elle tenait toujours contre sa joue. Une énergie étourdissante, enivrante l'envahit aussitôt. Son corps lui en demandait plus, cette même sensation qu'il avait ressentie de nombreuses années plus tôt l'envahissant. Puis la main qui le connectait à cette source d'énergie tomba, Mira n'ayant plus la force de la maintenir en place. Des points de contact où il aurait pu poursuivre son absorption d'énergie que son corps désirait désespérément étaient cependant toujours présents. Il pouvait sentir sa peau le démanger là où ses mains retenaient Mirajane sous sa nuque et derrière ses genoux, mais l'horreur qu'il ressentait à l'instant alors qu'elle était livide dans ses bras surpassait les pulsions de sa nature de déchu. Il refusait d'absorber la moindre parcelle supplémentaire de son énergie.

\- Tu dois continuer, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Pas question, dit-il, ne reconnaissant même pas sa propre voix.

\- Tu n'as pas encore assez de force pour le battre, souffla-t-elle. S'il te plait Laxus, fais-le pour moi.

Comment y arrivait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant foi en lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter, alors qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger. Sans compter qu'à en juger pas sa propre voix, ses traits étaient probablement déformés, ayant été remplacés par ceux qui caractérisait si bien ces monstres. Elle ne semblait même pas effrayée de lui alors qu'il devait se battre contre l'instinct de la créature en lui de ne pas la vider de toute son énergie vitale.

Puis ce fut ses propres pulsions qui furent sollicitées alors qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait Mira ni la première fille qu'il embrassait d'ailleurs. Mais comme chaque fois que la magnifique jeune femme avait eu une telle audace, son cœur oublia de battre l'espace d'un instant. C'était d'autant plus perturbant connaissant ce que ce baisé impliquait : elle lui faisait toujours confiance, lui permettant d'une manière encore plus intime de lui prendre son pouvoir. Il sentit malgré lui l'énergie envahir son corps alors qu'elle quittait le corps de celle qu'il aimait à travers leurs lèvres jointes.

C'est alors qu'il le sentit. Il atteignait la fin des réserves de Mira. Sans la moindre hésitation, il se détacha d'elle, surpris du contrôle qu'il avait sur son propre corps. Portant son attention sur elle, un soulagement intense d'empara de lui comprenant qu'elle était toujours en vie. Délicatement, il la posa au sol. Une fois Mira éloignée du danger qu'il représentait, il reporta son attention sur ce qui l'entourait. Il ne comprit qu'à cet instant l'étendue des changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui. Si le pouvoir de son anneau lui offrait normalement des sens inhumains, Laxus avait cette fois l'impression qu'il était dans un endroit différent. Les sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles était plus nombreux, ses yeux semblaient pouvoir analyser le moindre mouvement de cette forêt, même son odorat, déjà plus fort que ses autres sens semblait percevoir de nouvelles fragrances. Quant à ses muscles, ils contenaient une telle quantité d'énergie qu'il se sentait d'attaque à affronter n'importe quoi. Il savait toutefois que Blackburn avait les mêmes avantages sans compter qu'il les maitrisait sans doute mieux que lui.

À peine eut-il le temps d'analyser ses nouvelles facultés qu'un rire glacial créa en lui une brulante colère.

\- J'ai presque cru qu'elle était importante pour toi, se moqua celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde. J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais prêt à la sacrifier pour sauver ta misérable vie, Dreyar. Si seulement elle avait été assez intelligente pour ne pas faire confiance à quelqu'un comme toi…

\- Tu ne connais rien de moi et tu ne connais particulièrement _rien_ d'elle ! Aboya Laxus, une véritable envie de tuer dans le regard, amplifiée par sa forme actuelle.

\- Aurais-je touché une corde sensible Laxus ? Ricana-t-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, même si cette garce et toi allez pousser votre dernier souffle avant la fin de la nuit, j'admire ta volonté de vouloir enfin gouter à ce sublime pouvoir.

À ça, Laxus eut un rire méprisant.

\- Encore une fois, tu n'as rien compris, le vieux. Ce pouvoir me dégoute presque autant que toi. Mais si c'est pour t'empêcher te toucher à ceux qui sont importants pour moi pour de bon, je suis prêt à devenir un monstre pour de bon.

Ce fut au tour de Blackburn de rire.

\- Alors soit, dit-il d'une assurance inébranlable, montre-moi comment quelqu'un qui comprends à peine ce qu'est un déchu peut battre une des premières personnes à détenir ce pouvoir.

Laxus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sans même attendre la fin de sa phrase, il se jeta à la gorge de son ennemi, laissant son instinct animal s'emparer de lui. Mais comme Blackburn venait de si bien lui rappeler, son adversaire possédait non seulement les mêmes pouvoirs que lui, mais aussi l'expérience qu'il ne possédait pas. Blackburn évita donc avec facilité les serres qui tentaient de lui trancher la gorge et enfonça ses propres griffes dans le torse de Laxus.

La douleur que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à ressentir ne vint pas, et ce malgré la désagréable sensation provoquée par la main de son adversaire plantée dans son thorax. Profitant de l'absence de douleur, il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque. Prenant à peine le temps à son adversaire de se ressaisir, il tenta une deuxième attaque, encore une fois sans succès.

\- Dire que tu aurais pu apprendre à contrôler tout ça si tu ne t'étais pas bêtement condamné pour cette misérable fille. Tant pis, dit Blackburn en haussant les épaules. Te tuer ce soir sera probablement une des choses les plus divertissantes que j'aie faites depuis un moment.

Sur cette dernière réplique, ce fut à son tour de charger vers Laxus, le plaquant au sol sans qu'il n'ait le temps de bien parer l'attaque. S'il avait toujours sa forme humaine, l'impact l'aurait probablement mis hors-jeu par ce simple geste. Toutefois, malgré le coup qui résonnait toujours dans son crâne, Laxus put tout de même réagir assez rapidement pour esquiver partiellement les crocs de Russel Blackburn qui déchirèrent des tissus de son épaule plutôt que sa jugulaire. À peine eut-il le temps de retrouver ses esprits qu'un deuxième coup passa à quelques millimètres de mettre fin à ses jours.

Malgré l'absence de douleur, Laxus laissa tomber un juron. Même s'il serait mort à quelques reprises déjà sans ses facultés actuelles, il n'arriverait jamais à vaincre Blackburn comme ça. Il serra les dents en se rappelant que la jeune femme serait la prochaine à périr s'il échouait. Mais aussi douloureuse que puisse être l'idée, à ce rythme, il mourrait avant d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit ou serait bientôt à cours de cette précieuse énergie que lui avait fournie Mira. Énergie… une idée s'immisça dans son esprit, lui redonnant espoir. À quand remontait la dernière fois où Blackburn avait absorbé l'énergie d'un porteur ? Après tout, il avait cru pouvoir voler sa propre énergie il y a peu de temps. À moins qu'il se soit arrêter en pleine poursuite de Mira et lui pour faire le plein d'énergie, son ennemi devait sans doute être à sa limite.

Se concentrant sur cette conclusion risquée, Laxus adopta une position plutôt défensive, recevant patiemment les assauts uns à uns, évitant les plus dangereux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dreyar ? Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà à court d'énergie ? Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas maintenir ta forme de déchu aussi longtemps que moi, mais je m'attendais quand même à mieux de ta part, le nargua son ennemi.

Mais contrairement à l'air de désespoir qu'il s'attendait à lire chez Laxus, il vit plutôt ce dernier lui sourire d'un même air de provocation.

\- J'en dirais autant de toi Blackburn. Est-ce que c'est ma vision qui fait défaut où tes mains semblent plus humaines ?

Le jeune homme put voir le doute traverser le regard de Russel. Chacun d'eux savait que la vision de Laxus était excellente, déchu ou non. Il était maintenant clair que Blackburn était aussi au courant de la perte graduelle de ses pouvoirs inhumains, mais qu'il espérait se débarrasser de Laxus avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Puis Laxus vit le regard de son adversaire dévier vers Mira.

\- Même si je te laissais faire un seul pas dans sa direction, tu n'obtiendrais rien de satisfaisant avec l'énergie qu'il lui reste, aboya Laxus. Cette tête de mule m'a donné bien plus d'énergie qu'elle aurait dû.

Sur ce, il profita de la distraction de Blackburn pour plaquer ce dernier au sol. Par cette manœuvre, il réalisa que son ennemi avait non seulement des traits plus humains, mais aussi beaucoup moins de force qu'avant. Malheureusement, il pouvait sentir que c'était aussi le cas pour lui. Comme l'avait prédit l'ex allié de son père, le temps durant lequel il pouvait maitriser sa transformation était fortement diminué à cause du manque d'expérience.

\- Je vais devoir te tuer de la bonne vieille façon, conclu le capitaine en se libérant d'un coup de coude au visage de Laxus, gagnant assez de temps pour sorti son poignard de son fourreau.

Avec une vitesse plutôt impressionnante considérant sa forme maintenant humaine, il visa Laxus de sa lame, mais ce dernier attrapa son poignet, le tordant violemment alors qu'un bruit d'os brisé se fit entendre. Cependant, malgré la douleur apparente qu'affichait le son ennemi, Laxus dut lui-même réprimer un cri de douleur, la lame s'étant plantée dans son épaule avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bien intercepter le mouvement.

La dague était au sol. La douleur envahissait le bras dominant de chacun d'eux. Reprenant leurs esprits, tous deux se précipitèrent sur l'arme qui mettrait sans aucun doute fin à ce combat à mort. « Tout s'arrête ici » pensa Laxus. Puis la lame de planta dans un cœur.

\- Tu avais raison, dit Laxus, la douleur envahissant chaque parcelle de son corps. Ton expérience fait de toi un déchu bien plus fort que moi. Par contre, _je_ sais ce que c'est de me battre avec une force humaine, et ce, malgré la douleur.

Sur ce, Laxus retira le poignard qu'il venait d'enfoncer mortellement dans l'abdomen de Russel Blackburn à l'aide de son bras blessé. Lorsqu'il ne perçut enfin plus le pouls de son ennemi, il laissa tomber l'arme. Une fois certain de sa mort, il se rendit avec peine jusqu'à Mirajane et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme alors que ses dernières forces l'abandonnaient, ses blessures précédentes ayant refait surface dès l'instant où il avait perdu sa forme de déchu.

\- Laxus, entendit-il Mira souffler.

\- Tout est enfin fini, arriva-t-il à lui dire.

\- Non, le corrigea la voix faible, mais bien en vie de la jeune femme. Tout peut maintenant commencer.

Elle glissa ses doigts entre ses cheveux puis ajouta.

\- Ah et Laxus ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je te l'avais dit que je pouvais te faire confiance.

Tentait-elle vraiment de le narguer même dans son état ? Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme malgré son épuisement. Aussi invraisemblable que cela aurait pu paraitre seulement quelques semaines auparavant, il réalisa qu'il ne se lasserait probablement jamais de sa présence.


	29. Chapitre 27 : Alliés et ennemis

Après un trop court moment, Evergreen s'était éloignée avec regret de cette tête de mule à laquelle elle venait d'ouvertement démontrer son affection. Mais malgré le fait qu'un de leurs ennemis les plus menaçants venait de rendre l'âme, le combat n'était pas terminé. La jeune femme savait très bien qu'au-delà de cette porte, ceux qui étaient devenu leurs amis se battaient encore contre ces hypocrites de l'EDD.

Une partie d'elle-même la pressait d'aller leur porter main forte, alors qu'une autre part lui hurlait de rester bien à l'abri dans les bras d'Elfman et d'attendre que tout soit terminé. Mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi égoïste. Aussi étrange que cette bande de fugitifs puisse être, elle leur devait bien ça. Sans compter qu'elle avait appris à les apprécier, aussi unique qu'ils puissent être.

Lorsqu'elle releva enfin ses yeux sur Elfman, elle comprit que ce dernier en était venu à la même conclusion. Ils se relevèrent donc, ignorant leurs muscles qui se plaignaient de l'effort constant subit depuis les derniers jours. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte qu'elle réalisa que quelque chose clochait : aucun bruit de bataille n'était audible. Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de partager ses craintes avec Elfman, le jeune Strauss poussa la porte et sorti de la pièce.

Tous ses muscles se figèrent de peur en remarquant que la majorité des gens se tenant devant elle portaient l'uniforme de l'EDD. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour constater qu'ils ne les attaquèrent pas. Ce n'est que lorsque la minuscule et fragile Levy sorti d'entre leurs rangs, Gajeel à ses côtés, que la jeune femme se permit de se détendre un peu. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne toujours pas comment une telle scène puisse être possible, le fait que Gajeel semble détendu la rassura. Si ces gens représentaient réellement une menace, le jeune homme serait sans nul doute déjà un train de ravager toute source de danger potentielle pour Levy.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Levy inquiète.

Evergreen hocha la tête.

\- Thompson est mort, laissa tomber Elfman derrière elle.

À cette information, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus laissa tomber un soupir de soulagement.

\- Eum… Levy, reprit Evergreen. Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'essaient pas tous de nous réduire en miettes, dit-elle en pointa les membres de l'armée qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Pour ça, tu peux remercier ces deux-là, dit Gajeel en pointant deux soldats aux cheveux bleus, un homme et une femme. Celle un peu folle là-bas c'est Juvia, précisa-t-il en pointant la fille qui était pendue au bras de Gray. Et celui-là c'est Jellal. Apparemment, c'est un ami d'enfance de Titania.

\- Juvia est plus que contente d'aider son cher Gray et son vieil ami ! S'exclama Juvia qui ignora complètement le commentaire de Gajeel à son sujet.

Evergreen se rappela que Gajeel faisait effectivement partie de l'EDD avant de tout abandonner pour sauver Levy d'une mort certaine. Juvia faisait sans aucun doute partie de ses amis avant qu'il ne déserte, même si elle semblait beaucoup plus concentrée sur Gray à l'instant même. Peu importe ce qui était à l'origine de son changement de camp, Juvia faisait maintenant partie de leurs alliés et ne semblait pas le moins du monde hésiter sur sa décision. Quant à celui qui répondait au nom de Jellal, son regard contenait une telle quantité de regret qu'elle se sentit instantanément mal pour lui. À ses côtés se tenait Erza. Aucune interaction entre les deux était nécessaire pour comprendre qu'elle resterait à ses côtés, faisant tout pour qu'il se pardonne les actions qu'il semblait se reprocher.

\- Et tous les autres ? Demanda tout de même Evergreen.

S'il était clair que Juvia et Jellal ne leur ferait pas de mal, elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre un changement si drastique de comportement chez les autres. À cette question, Erza s'approcha d'elle et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Plusieurs d'entre eux sont les hommes de Jellal. Tout comme Gajeel, Juvia et lui, aucun d'eux n'était au courant des réels dessins de l'organisme.

\- Et ils vous ont cru comme ça ? S'exclama la jeune femme surprise.

\- Ne nous considère pas comme des idiots ! S'exclama l'une des membres de l'EDD. Bien sûr que nous avons douté ! Apprendre que l'organisme pour laquelle on s'est battu toutes ces années est le véritable ennemi et tout sauf évident.

\- Ultear, calme toi ! Tenta de l'appaiser une fille aux cheveux roses plus jeune.

Devant la colère d'Ultear, la jeune fille poursuivi les explications.

\- Personne de nous ne voulait croire ce que nous disaient Jellal et Juvia.

Elle soupira avant de poursuivre.

\- Mais dans le chaos, quelques officiers ont été moins prudents en se transformant en …

Evergreen n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer la terreur chez les soldats qui avait été enfin témoins de la vérité. À partir de là, couplé avec le fait que certains de leurs congénères rependaient la vraie nature de l'organisme, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leurs ennemis deviennent leurs alliés.

Le reste de la nuit s'écoula sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment l'impression de le vivre. Parfois, quelques bruits de lutte pouvaient toujours se faire entendre, quelques déchus résistants tentant de s'échapper. Cependant, il ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute que, pour la première fois en près de vingt ans, le peuple du royaume avait gagné une bataille décisive sur les déchus.

Le soleil se levait maintenant à l'horizon et tous se tenais à l'extérieur du mur, entourés de ceux qui leur était cher. Cependant, quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux manquait justement à l'appel.

\- Mira et Laxus vont bien, j'en suis certain, dit celui contre lequel elle s'était inconsciemment adossée, devinant ce à quoi elle pensait.

Malgré la foi qu'il avait de manière évidente envers sa sœur, Ever pouvait deviner son inquiétude, ce dernier fixant l'horizon comme s'il attendait qu'ils reviennent.

\- Je peux me servir de mon anneau pour vous aider à les retrouver, les surprit Lisanna derrière eux, portant sur ses lèvres le même sourire que Mira.

* * *

Lorsque Mira ouvrit les yeux, quelques heures s'étaient déjà écoulées. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle estima en voyant les premiers rayons du soleil à l'horizon. Elle pouvait toujours sentir sur son épaule droite le poids apporté par la tête de Laxus. Mira réalisa d'ailleurs qu'elle s'était endormie avec sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis, l'inquiétude lui serrant le cœur alors que les souvenirs des derniers évènements refaisaient surface, elle glissa doucement sa main jusqu'au lèvres du jeune homme. Elle eut l'impression de se remettre à respirer dès l'instant où elle sentit le souffle chaud sous ses doigts. Il était non seulement toujours en vie, mais elle remarqua aussi que sa respiration régulière était un bon signe.

Déposant délicatement la tête du jeune homme au sol, elle se retourna sur le ventre. Sa blessure la faisait toujours souffrir, mais elle sentait déjà qu'une partie de l'énergie qu'elle avait donnée à Laxus lui était revenue. Puis elle se mit à inspecter les blessures du jeune homme blond, relevant le bas de son chandail imbibé de sang.

\- Je ne te croyais pas capable d'abuser d'un homme inconscient, dit-il en faisant référence à son torse pratiquement nu.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme, et ce, même si elle était au courant qu'il la narguait.

\- Idiot, se contenta-t-elle de dire en poursuivant son inspection.

Mais il l'arrêta en posant une main sur sa joue, liant son regard au sien. Malgré son ton taquin à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, il était maintenant sérieux.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Encore un peu fatiguée, mais je vais m'en remettre. Et toi aussi, dit-elle tendrement.

En l'absence de réponse, elle s'apprêtait à retourner son attention sur ses plaies, mais Laxus n'avait pas terminé.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant qu'il ne poursuive.

\- Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Après ce que j'ai fait à ton père, après avoir appris que j'étais un monstre, après t'avoir…

Elle posa à son tour sa main sur sa joue, lui indiquant de se taire.

\- Ce que ton père t'a imposé n'a rien à voir avec toi. Et puis, comment pourrais-je en vouloir à l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie tant de fois, l'homme qui me fait toujours tomber sous le charme un peu plus, même si tu m'énerves la plupart du temps, ajouta-t-elle d'une sourire espiègle.

Puis elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme se laissa faire volontiers, glissant ses mains jusqu'au hanches de ce corps parfait.

\- Laxus ! Mira ! Entendirent-ils crier au loin.

Se détachant l'un de l'autre, ils purent voir Elfman, Evergreen et Lisanna se ruant vers eux.

 **Je m'arrête ici pour l'instant ! :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré le caractère plus tranquille de cette partie ! Plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue :O (j'adore écrire des épilogues :D)**

 **Prochain chapitre :** ** _Lisanna_** **. Et oui ! Cette histoire ne s'achèvera pas avant d'apprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé avec la plus jeune des frère et sœurs Strauss.**

 **Rendez-vous à la prochaine mise à jour !**

 **Lily xxx**


	30. Chapitre 28 : Derrière le mur

**Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit que ce chapitre se nommerait Lisanna, mais je trouve que ce titre convient plus pour ce dernier chapitre ;)** **Bonne lecture !**

Un gros poids tomba des épaules d'Evergreen dès l'instant où elle posa le regard sur son frère. Laxus était là et Laxus était en vie. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait voir que sa silhouette assise, mais elle était certaine que c'était lui. Elle s'entendit crier son nom alors qu'Elfman appelait sa propre sœur. Puis, alors qu'elle se rapprochait, elle remarqua quelque chose qui la fit s'arrêter net. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à être tombé sous le charme d'un Strauss dans les dernières semaines. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait deviné l'attention particulière que Laxus portait à Mira, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise alors que tous deux rompaient leur baisé en les voyant, n'ayant jamais vu son frère réellement attiré par une fille. Cependant, aussi stupéfaite qu'elle puisse être, quelque chose dans l'expression du jeune homme lui indiquait que Mira, elle, ne serait peut-être pas qu'une histoire sans lendemain.

\- Q… qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma sœur ? Demanda Elfman qui sortait tranquillement de la torpeur dans laquelle la scène l'avait lui aussi mise.

Contrairement à Mira dont les joues étaient cramoisies, Laxus n'exprimait aucun embarra et se contentait d'afficher son air indifférant habituel. Seule la mince teinte rosée sur ses joues trahissait son état.

\- La même chose que tu fais avec la mienne, rétorqua-t-il de de but en blanc.

À ce commentaire, Elfman balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible soutirant à Laxus un sourire moqueur.

À cette réaction, Evergreen frappa Elfman derrière la tête.

\- Idiot ! Il n'avait aucune idée. Tu viens de lui confirmer ! Se plaint-elle.

Le jeune homme ne se laissa toutefois pas impressionner et se retourna vers elle, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Je… je n'ai plus envie de le cacher, Ever.

Elle se sentit rougir instantanément. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre, Mira émit une espèce de petit couinement, cette dernière semblant aussi stupéfaite qu'Elfman et elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Mirajane sembla disparaitre dans ses pensées, s'imaginant clairement plusieurs scénarios ridicules concernant Elfman et elle. Evergreen décida donc de l'ignorer pour porter son attention sur l'état des deux jeunes gens clairement amochés par le combat.

\- Il faut rentrer soigner vos blessures ! Intervint Lisanna qui s'était contentée de sourire en silence aux réactions réciproques des deux couples jusque-là.

\- Lisanna… souffla Mira qui semblait la rencontrer pour la première fois.

À cette étrange réaction, Evergreen se dit que quelque chose dont elle ignorait la nature liait les deux filles aux cheveux blancs, mais ce n'était pas la priorité du moment. Malgré leurs airs nonchalants, Mira et Laxus avaient subi des blessures qui auraient très bien pu leur être fatales. La jeune femme n'avait pas de doutes que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne s'aggravent s'ils continuaient à les négliger ainsi.

\- Vous pouvez marcher ? Demanda Lisanna qui semblait elle aussi inquiète.

Comme si Lisanna venait de directement le défier par une telle question, Laxus entreprit de se lever.

\- Tsss. Comme si je ne pouvais pas…

L'attitude téméraire de Laxus tomba aussitôt que ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. La seule chose l'empêchant de mordre la poussière fut Elfman, une des seules personnes était encore plus imposante que Laxus.

\- Ever, tu veux bien aider ma sœur ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il hissait le jeune homme blond sur son dos.

Evergreen hocha la tête et imita Elfman, transportant celle qui pourrait très bien devenir sa belle-sœur de plus d'une manière. À cette pensée, le rouge se renouvela sur ses joues, la jeune femme accélérant le pas en espérant que personne ne l'ait vue.

* * *

Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel lorsque Wendy finit de soigner leurs lourdes blessures. Malgré l'apparente fatigue sur le visage de l'adolescente, la petite guérisseuse ne se plaint à aucun moment et passa d'un blessé à l'autre pour prodiguer ses soins.

\- Comment vont nos blessés ? Demanda Lisanna à Elfman et Evergreen en s'approchant du groupe une fois que Wendy fut partie.

\- Bien ! Intervint Elfman. Wendy a dit qu'ils allaient se rétablir comme de vrais hommes !

\- Ce n'est pas exactement la formulation qu'elle a utilisée, rit Mira une main sur sa joue, mais je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux !

Lisanna répondit par un sourire, visiblement enchantée que tout le monde ait bien.

\- Bon ! Je vais vous laisser en famille, dit-elle d'un clin d'œil, faisant référence aux nouveaux couples dont elle avait été témoin.

Un petit stress envahit le cœur de Mira à cette parole. Cette réplique miniature d'elle-même pouvait-elle vraiment être sa sœur ? Dans tous les cas, elle devrait s'entretenir avec elle et Elfman. Mais elle n'osait tout simplement pas ouvrir de nouveau cette porte vers le passé. De quoi avait-elle peur au juste ? Mira elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi la situation la stressait autant. Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de se torturer l'esprit davantage. Laxus, seule personne autre qu'elle au courant de la vérité, comprit son tumulte intérieur et se leva, s'appuyant sur Evergreen.

\- Reste avec eux, la petite, dit-il simplement à Lisanna. Et toi, viens, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, annonça-t-il a sa sœur.

Il n'avait rien besoin d'ajouter. Il lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent l'occasion de parler avec ses frère et…sœur. Quant à lui, son ton grave indiquait qu'il allait partager avec Ever son plus grand secret, sachant très bien qu'elle finirait inévitablement par se demander comment ils avaient battu Blackburn dans leur état.

\- Mira ? Répéta Lisanna, la tirant de ses réflexions.

\- Oui ?

\- Je te demandais si tu savais pourquoi Laxus m'a demandé de rester avec vous. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr, mais il ne semble pas du genre à dire quelque chose pour rien.

Mira ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Si Laxus avait plusieurs traits de caractère, bavard n'en faisait pas partie.

\- Tu as bien raison, sourit Mira. Assoie-toi, je t'en prie, dit-elle en prenant les mains de Lisanna dans les siennes. Toi aussi Elfman ! Lui dit-elle.

La jeune femme pris une profonde inspiration puis regarda Lisanna dans les yeux.

\- Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Lis fut surprise par le ton sérieux de la jeune femme devant elle, mais hocha tout de même la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Peux-tu me parler de tes parents ?

L'air de Lisanna s'assombrit.

\- Je ne les ai jamais connus, laissa-t-elle tomber. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma mère est arrivée blessée avec des vêtements en lambeaux dans le village où j'ai grandi, prête à accoucher. Ils l'ont aidée du mieux qu'ils ont pu, mais elle n'a pas survécu plus de quelques heures après ma naissance. Elle n'a pas pu parler beaucoup, mais de ce que les villageois en ont compris, elle venait de s'évader d'un endroit terrible, mais personne n'a pu découvrir d'où avant sa mort.

Au discours de sa sœur, Mira ne put retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber depuis un moment.

\- Hey ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de la rassurer Lisanna. Je suis triste de ne pas avoir pu connaitre ma famille, mais tu n'as pas à pleurer pour moi ! Et regarde, ajouta-t-elle pour la rassurer un peu plus, j'ai au moins pu garder ça qui lui appartenait !

Fouillant dans sa poche, elle en ressorti un bracelet. Ce bracelet, du même modèle que la chaine qu'elle portait au coup depuis toujours, déclencha de nouvelles larmes.

\- Le bracelet de maman… souffla Elfman qui reconnut après un moment le bijou d'une des seules photos qu'ils avaient de la famille.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Lisanna confuse. Il ne peut pas appartenir à votre mère il…

Elle fut interrompue par Mira qui l'attirait dans son étreinte. Puis, rassemblant son courage, Mira attrapa d'une main celle d'Elfman, ayant toujours une de celles de Lisanna dans l'autre.

\- Lisanna… Plus jamais tu ne te sentiras sans famille, je te le promets.

Puis elle se mit à narrer tout depuis le début, à partir du moment fatidique où leur mère a été sélectionnée, passant par les horribles choses qu'on a imposées à Laxus, jusqu'aux évènements datant d'il y avait quelques heures à peine.

\- J'ai… j'ai des frères et sœurs, balbutia Lisanna, un torrent de larmes sur ses joues.

\- Je comprends si tu veux retourner dans ton village natal, annonça Mira, mais saches que tu seras toujours…

\- Mon frère et ma sœur ! S'écria-t-elle en leur sautant dans les bras, les serrant plus fort qu'elle n'avait jamais serré quelqu'un.

Un bon moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge ni n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Ça faisait beaucoup d'information et d'information à gérer d'un seul coup. Mais même s'ils avaient passé une bonne partie de leurs vies séparés, une telle connexion était présente entre les trois Strauss qu'ils sentirent vite que leur relation était tout simplement naturelle. Puis le temps reprit tranquillement son cours, le choc de la nouvelle s'estompant un peu.

\- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça Mira… tu n'étais pas obligée de divulguer cette partie du passé de Laxus. Mais je te promets, que son secret restera bien gardé avec moi, dit-elle avec sincérité.

\- Je suis d'accord ! S'interposa Elfman. S'il t'a protégée autant que tu le dis, c'est un vrai homme ! Et on ne trahit pas nos secrets entres hommes.

Comme si elle n'avait pas assez pleurée pour la journée, de nouvelles larmes couvrirent les joues de Mira, des larmes de soulagement.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement, soulagée que sa famille comprenne la situation de celui qui était devenue son héros malgré l'improbabilité de la chose.

\- Il faut bien que j'accepte mon beau frère ! Chuchota Lisanna à son oreille pour la narguer.

\- Lisanna ! S'exclama Mira, les joues en feu.

\- Quoi ? Il faut bien que je prenne mon rôle de petite sœur au sérieux, dit-elle d'un clin d'œil. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'épargnerai pas mon grand frère avec sa Evergreen non plus !

Les trois Strauss discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien. Après tout, ils avaient beaucoup de rattrapage à faire. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée ensemble, comme le ferait des frère et sœurs normalement, comme le faisait une vraie famille.

* * *

 _Mon nom est Mirajane Strauss et ceci est l'histoire d'un royaume condamné. Du moins, c'est-ce que je croyais quelques mois auparavant._

 _Depuis, nous avons découverts que l'organisation qui avait juré de nous protéger était en fais la source de tous nos tracas. Avec l'aide de soldats maintenant au courant de la vérité, les êtres monstrueux derrière tout ça ont vite été maitrisés. L'un d'eux, Jellal, accompagnée de son amie d'enfance et nouvelle copine, Erza, ont rassemblés plusieurs de ces soldats. Ensembles, ils ont pu former une alliance visant, réellement cette fois, à protéger la population et réparer les dommages crées par l'EDD._

 _Le travail à faire est encore grand et douloureuses sont les cicatrices qui ne pourront jamais complètement réparer nos cœurs blessés, mais j'ai maintenant espoir en l'avenir._

 _Aujourd'hui est d'ailleurs une journée spéciale puisque, pour la première fois en vingt ans, le royaume reprendra contact avec le monde extérieur et nous pourrons nous débarrasser de cette source constante de crainte que représentait cet atroce mur._

 _C'est donc ainsi que, entourées de ma famille et de tous nos amis de Fairy Tail, nous nous tenons devant ce qui représentait notre pire cauchemar. La beauté dans tout ça ? Voir toutes ces merveilleuses personnes se tenir droit et sans crainte alors qu'est affiché aux yeux de tous leur main dépourvue de gant, prouvant qu'ils sont de fiers porteurs._

 _Quant à mon propre anneau, il s'entrecroise avec celui de mon copain, Laxus, alors que ma main est liée à la sienne pour assister à ce moment mémorable, le moment où l'on pourra enfin voir derrière le mur._

 **Et voilà ! La réaction face à chaque couple que j'avais envie d'écrire ainsi que la finalisation du mystère entourant les origines de Lisanna étaient tout ce qui manquait avant de clore cette troisième histoire !**

 **Ouf ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette fic se soit étalée sur 30 parties :o Moi qui croyait la conclure en 20 chapitres ou moins haha :p**

 **Dans tous les cas, merci aux merveilleuses personnes m'ayant accompagnées tout au long de ce récit. Je ne remercierai jamais assez les personnes qui me lisent, m'encouragent, suivent l'histoire, commentent et/ou mettent mon histoire en favoris.**

 **Merci donc à** ** _Adaliah Liah, Anais04, Darkmeichoco98, Eykara, Faim de Lou, Fairytail-fan couples, Lauraine Tonksm, LuluHawaiiMalfoy, Majeste, Milamira, Monsieur-Grey, Trafalgar-Anna, Wolf alaska, Wolfyae, malaurigolo, natsulucyxnashi, Ai Higurashi, BrunasseLucile, Camigwen, IrisJR, Lariouchka, missmanga22, ventine9, xujger, Lijovanchan, skaelds et Fairy tail fan._**

 ** _Un merci particulier aussi à Taraimperatrice pour commenter la majorité de mes chapitres :)_**

 **Chacune de vos interventions sont importantes à mes yeux et me font plaisir à chaque fois :D !**

 **Sur ce, on se revoit bientôt pour l'épilogue !**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Lily xxx**


	31. Chapitre 28,5: Evergreen et Laxus(Bonus)

**Bonjour à tous ! Je n'avais pas prévu écrire la conversation entre Laxus et Evergreen, mais Nathalie53200 l'a suggéré dans un commentaire et je me suis dit : « c'est une bonne idée alors pourquoi pas ! » Voici donc un mini chapitre bonus !**

 **À bientôt pour l'épilogue !**

 **Lily xxx**

\- Alors ? Pourquoi voulais-tu les laisser seuls avec Lisanna ? Laissa tomber Evergreen une fois qu'elle et Laxus furent isolé des autres.

\- Lisanna est leur sœur, Mira doit leur annoncer.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Ever surprise. Puis, une fois son étonnement passé, elle reprit un air plus neutre, haussant les épaules. J'aurais dû m'en douter après tout… Ajouta-t-elle pensive. Elle ressemble tellement à Mirajane… Mais tu as aussi quelque chose à me dire n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-elle, réalisant que Laxus avait autre chose en tête.

Un sourire se traça au coin des lèvres de Laxus sachant qu'elle était l'une des seules personnes au monde à le connaitre autant.

\- Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvée, dit-il simplement.

À cette phrase, Evergreen se jeta dans ses bras. Bien qu'elle connaisse l'affection que Laxus avait pour elle, Ever ne l'avait jamais entendu dire tout haut une marque d'affection. Il devait réellement avoir eu peur de la perdre pour dire des choses pareilles… à moins qu'une certaine fille aux cheveux blanc n'ait un effet positif sur lui, pensa la jeune femme, souriant intérieurement.

\- Alors, dit-elle en s'éloignant avant qu'il ne s'impatiente trop, ce n'est pas ton genre d'hésiter… qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

L'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans son regard alors qu'il hésitait encore un peu plus.

\- Tu te souviens de quand je suis arrivé chez le vieux ?

\- Oui, dit-elle perplexe en repensant à sa première rencontre avec Laxus. Ton père venait de mourir et tu ne te rappelais de rien.

À l'époque, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle avait été adoptée par Makarov, mais elle se rappelait très bien du jeune garçon confus qui allait désormais vivre avec eux.

\- Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Tu as appris ce qui était arrivé à ton père ? S'exclama Evergreen, sa curiosité piquée.

Puis son air s'assombrit.

\- Il a été tué par l'EDD ?

\- Pas exactement, soupira Laxus.

Puis il raconta pour la deuxième fois son histoire. Celle qu'il détestait, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu retrouver parmi ses souvenirs. Tout comme la première fois, les yeux de son interlocutrice s'emplirent d'horreur. Mais cette fois encore, malgré son dédain des faits qu'il narrait, il devait à la personne devant lui des explications. Il savait aussi qu'il pouvait faire confiance à sa sœur, peu importe le caractère de diva qu'elle arborait parfois.

\- …Mira m'a donné son énergie pour que je me transforme. C'est comme ça que nous avons battus Blackburn, acheva-t-il.

Malgré le fait que, par il ne savait quel miracle, Mira ait accepté sa véritable nature, il ne s'attendait pas qu'Evergreen prenne bien la nouvelle. Mais le miracle se produit de nouveau, Evergreen plongeant son regard empli de compassion dans le sien.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. Ils se comprenaient. Laxus avait beau parfois être distant et difficile à vivre avec, Evergreen l'avait toujours admiré et cela ne changerait pas aujourd'hui, certainement pas après avoir compris qu'il était le seul déchu à s'être servi de son pouvoir pour protéger quelqu'un plutôt que dans un but égoïste.

Puis les pensées de la jeune femme se tournèrent sur Mirajane, cette fille qu'elle avait toujours jalousée pour son beau physique et son allure pratiquement féerique. Elle réalisait aujourd'hui qu'elle l'avait mal jugée. Mais n'était-ce pas le cas pour Elfman aussi ?

\- Ce sont de bonnes personnes après tout, laissa tomber Ever.

Le sourire en coin de Laxus se renouvela.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça, dit Laxus.

Après un nouveau silence, Evergreen se leva d'un bond.

\- Tu viens ? J'ai froid et je suis tannée d'être dans cette stupide forêt !

\- Je me disais aussi que tu étais trop accommodante pour être toi-même, ricana Laxus.

Evergreen lui jeta un regard ennuyé avant de l'aider à se lever pour se diriger vers le campement.

\- Alors, que veux-tu faire en rentrant à la maison, dit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient lentement pour s'adapter à la démarche difficile de celui dont les blessures étaient importantes.

Un silence s'installa un instant. Ne s'attendant plus à une réponse de sa part, elle fut surprise lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- Mon père m'a laissé une bonne somme d'argent à sa mort. Je vais faire en sorte que ce salaud m'ait au moins servi à quelque chose dans ma vie et je vais m'acheter une taverne.

Evergreen eut un petit rire dubitatif.

\- Toi ? Démarrer une taverne ? Sais-tu au moins quoi faire avec un tel établissement autre que boire de la bière ?

Devant son nouveau silence et une des rares fois où elle vit son frère rougir, elle comprit et le taquina de plus belle.

\- Oh ! Avais tu l'idée d'engager une barmaid en particulier pour t'aider ? Demanda-t-elle, une main devant sa bouche, un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- La ferme, grommela-t-il.

Son sourire s'élargissant davantage, Evergreen n'en ajouta pas plus, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la taverne qui l'intéressait le plus, mais bien un projet potentiel avec Mirajane.


	32. Épilogue Quatre ans plus tard

_Épilogue **Quatre ans plus tard**_

C'était une autre belle journée et la taverne s'apprêtait à recevoir plusieurs clients réguliers pour le diner. Comme à son habitude, Mira affichait un large sourire, toujours prête à recevoir ceux qui était à la fois ses plus fidèles clients, mais aussi ses amis… pratiquement sa famille. Après tout, Laxus l'avait surprise en nommant sa taverne _Fairy Tail_ en honneur de groupe qui les avaient aidé à changer leur vie. Pratiquement chaque membre de Fairy Tail s'était d'ailleurs installé dans leur village, maintenant libres de débuter une vie en toute quiétude, et passait une bonne partie de leur temps à Fairy Tail. Leur présence emplissait la jeune femme de bonheur et, malgré le fait qu'il tente parfois de le cacher, elle savait que Laxus ressentait la même chose.

Le village lui-même était plus heureux et prospère. Le retrait de cette peur constante des déchus ou d'être enrôlé contre son gré y était déjà pour beaucoup, mais le contact avec les autres royaumes, renouvelé depuis la chute du mur, avait permis en quelques années seulement de restaurer une bonne partie des richesses d'il y a vingt ans.

Puis la porte de Fairy Tail s'ouvrit, sortant Mirajane de ses pensées. Rapidement, la taverne se remplit des gens qui ont jadis formé de groupe de rebelles. Cela ne déstabilisa pas Mira une seconde et, expérimentée comme elle était, tous furent servis pour le repas en un rien de temps. Tout semblait sous contrôle, du moins, considérant cette clientèle particulière, lorsqu'un fracas se fit entendre. Levant la tête vers l'origine du bruit, Mira repéra sans surprise Natsu et Gray se chamaillant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit encore ? Soupira Laxus, assis jusque-là au bar, se retournant pour identifier les coupables.

\- Ils sont incorrigibles ces deux-là, dit-Mira, une main sur sa joue. Tu devrais les arrêter si tu ne veux pas qu'ils détruisent ta taverne, sourit-elle, ne semblant pas le moins du monde inquiète malgré ses propos.

À cette phrase, Laxus lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

\- C'est maintenant ta taverne aussi, Mme. Dreyar, dit-il sans prendre la peine de se lever pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Malgré la nonchalance de son mari, Mira ne put que sourire lorsqu'on lui rappelait le nom qu'elle avait obtenu quelques mois auparavant.

\- Mais c'est de toi qu'ils ont peur ! Mentionna Mira, sachant très bien qu'elle allait gagner et que c'était Laxus qui irait les séparer.

Soupirant, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se lever pour intervenir quand une chaise alla se fracasser à moins d'un mètre de Mira.

\- Quel espèce d'idiot lance des objets près d'une femme enceinte ! Beugla-t-il, des éclairs dans le yeux alors qu'il se levait aussitôt, frappant violemment les têtes de Natsu et Gray.

Puis, alors que Laxus retournait à sa place, Natsu et Gray rampant jusqu'à un banc à leur tour, Mira se retourna vers la dernière personne entrée. Il avait la tête appuyée sur le comptoir, ses yeux à peine ouverts alors que deux bambins aux cheveux bleus tiraient sur sa propre longue chevelure noire.

\- Dure nuit Gajeel ? Demanda Mira qui ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'épuisement du nouveau père.

\- Hum… Approuva Gajeel d'un grondement.

\- Les jumeaux n'ont pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à ce que je vois ?

\- Au total, chacun a dormi un bon moment, dit-il. Mais dès qu'un des jumeaux s'endors, l'autre trouve que c'est une bonne idée de se réveiller, grommela Gajeel.

\- Et où est Levy ?

\- La crevette a besoin de dormir, dit-il en baillant. Je vais lui laisser au moins le matin sans ces deux-là dans les jambes.

Au son de la voix de leur père, Lyvia, leur petite fille se mit à gazouiller, soutirant au jeune homme un petit sourire aimant, malgré les cernes qui marquaient son visage. Quant à Malcom, leur fils semblant avoir hérité de l'énergie et de la témérité de Gajeel, il tentait de grimper un peu partout.

\- Je peux les garder si tu veux, proposa Natsu en prenant Malcom, jouant à le lancer dans les airs un peu trop haut au gout de Gajeel.

\- Pas question que je te confie mes enfants, Salamander, s'opposa-t-il aussitôt en reprenant son fils.

\- Oh ! _Papa Gajeel_ est protecteur à ce que je vois, ricana Laxus en regardant la scène.

\- Dit le gars qui s'emporte alors que son bébé n'est même pas encore né, marmonna Gray en frottant sa tête là où Laxus venait de la frapper.

Il faillit bien se mériter un autre coup pour ce commentaire, mais fut sauvé par Juvia qui s'interposa dans la conversation.

\- Juvia peut s'occuper des jumeaux pour Gajeel ! Proposa Juvia d'un grand sourire.

Cette fois, Gajeel considéra l'idée avec sérieux et céda aux demandes de son corps alors qu'il savait que Lyvia et Malcom seraient en sécurité avec son amie d'enfance. Lui tendant ses enfants, il lui énuméra les choses principales qu'elle devait savoir.

\- Gajeel ne doit pas s'inquiéter, sourit Juvia.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Aboya Gajeel en vain, déclenchant les rires des autres, sachant très bien que c'était faux.

Puis il dit finalement au revoir aux jumeaux avant d'aller rejoindre Levy, ignorant le dernier commentaire de Juvia qui disait quelque chose à propos de se pratiquer pour avoir des enfants avec Gray.

* * *

\- Elfman ! Appela Evergreen. J'ai faim, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Se plaint-elle, marchant avec difficulté alors que son gros ventre, à quelques semaines de l'accouchement, la ralentissait dans ses déplacements.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers le salon, dernier endroit où elle avait vu Ella et Elfman. Comme elle s'y attendait, son mari et sa fille s'y trouvaient. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu être témoin d'une scène aussi attendrissante. Elfman se tenait par terre, assis devant le canapé, alors que leur petit de trois ans s'amusait à faire une horrible coiffure à Elfman à l'aide de barrettes multicolores. Son colosse de mari ne semblait pas avoir le moindre problème avec le fait d'être coiffé de la sorte. Cela ne fit qu'étirer le sourire d'Evergreen. Sa simplicité et son indifférence au jugement des autres était une des choses qui l'avait fait tomber en amour avec lui.

\- C'est du beau travail Ella, dit Evergreen en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Mais je crois que papa devrait jeter un œil à ses cheveux avant de partir pour Fairy Tail, dit-elle.

Sur ce, elle tendit un miroir à Elfman dont les yeux s'agrandirent devant le désastre sur sa tête. Il retrouva cependant rapidement son air décontracté.

\- Un vrai homme se laisse coiffer par sa fille ! Affirma-t-il, semblant en partie se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux.

\- Arrête-moi tout de suite ces bêtises à propos des hommes et viens. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir faim, dit-elle en tapotant son ventre surdimensionné.

\- Oui ! S'exclama la petite en tapant des mains avec joie ! On va au restaurant de vrai homme de tante Mira et oncle Laxus ! S'exclama-t-elle en reprenant la manie de son père, sans comprendre que « vrai homme » n'était pas un compliment que l'on pouvait utiliser en toutes circonstances, au plus grand désespoir de sa mère.

Elle s'apprêtait à son plaindre quand un large bras encercla ses épaules pour la guider hors de la maison. Levant les yeux, elle put aussi voir Ella, assise sur les épaules de son père, semblant prête à partir à l'aventure.

\- Un vrai homme aime sa famille comme j'aime la mienne, dit Elfman fièrement en serrant Evergreen contre lui.

Un large sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Evergreen. « Si c'est le cas, je dois être un vrai homme alors » pensa la jeune femme.

* * *

\- Ouf ! S'exclama Mira en s'essuyant le front alors que le dernier client venait de partir à la fin de cette longue journée.

\- Tu crois pas que tu devrais prendre ton congé ? Insista Laxus en l'aider à ranger les verres fraichement lavés.

\- Je te l'ai dit, le rassura Mira. Dès que je me sens trop fatiguée, ma sœur va me remplacer.

Soupirant devant l'entêtement de Mira, il la força à s'assoir sur l'un des bancs du bar.

\- Je te connais, Stauss…

\- Tu ne peux plus m'appeler comme ça, la taquina-t-elle.

Cependant, le ton de Laxus demeura sérieux.

\- Mira, je sais la quantité de choses que tu peux endurer, mais n'en fais pas trop comme tu le fais toujours…

Mira ne put que sourire face à son inquiétude. Il avait tellement changé dans les dernières années pour devenir l'homme devant elle, un homme qui allait bientôt être le père de son enfant. Le voir s'inquiéter pour elle aujourd'hui n'était qu'une raison de plus lui affirmant qu'il serait un bon père.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, dans 3 semaines, je peux céder complètement ma place pour quelques mois, dès que mon deuxième trimestre sera complété, consenti-elle.

\- Ça me ferait effectivement plaisir.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais prévenir Liz dem…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, arrêtant net sa phrase.

\- Mira ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il fut lui-même interrompu pas Mirajane qui lui prit subitement la main pour la plaquer sur son ventre.

\- Il bouge ! S'exclama-t-elle, enchantée de sentir son bébé donner des coups pour la première fois.

Bouche bée, Laxus réalisa plus que jamais qu'un enfant, _son_ enfant, grandissait à l'intérieur de Mira.

\- Je t'aime Mira, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

De petites larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que Laxus lui disait qu'il l'aimait, mais c'était tellement contre sa nature d'exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait que Mira appréciait encore plus chacune des fois où il le prononçait tout haut. Et il l'avait dit avait tant de sincérité…

\- Je t'aime aussi Laxus.

 **Et voilà ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à reproduire la guilde dans cet univers et d'imaginer nos précieux personnages commençant tranquillement leur vie de famille.**

 **Encore une fois, un ÉNORME merci à toutes les merveilleuses personnes ayant suivi cette fiction. Chacune de mes histoires me demande beaucoup d'implication et lire tous vos commentaires ou voir ceux qui mettent l'histoire en favori (ou la suivent) sont pour moi un merveilleux bonus s'ajoutant au plaisir d'écrire.**

 **Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore de projet concret pour ma prochaine fiction, mais soyez assurés que je serai de retour ;)**

 **En attendant, vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil à mon OS sur Edo-Gajeel et Edo-Levy qui de nomme** ** _Dans un monde comme dans l'autre_**. **(Oui, peut importe l'univers, Gajeel et Levy sont destinés à être ensembles :D)**

 **Sur ce, passez une excellente journée ! Je vous adore !**

 **Lily xxxx**


End file.
